A flor da pele
by Helise-dono
Summary: Ele adoeceu, a missão dela é salva-lo, ele é frio, teimoso e inexpressivo, ela é emotiva, explosiva e desaforada. Ela o detesta, ele não a suporta, tendo de viver juntos sob o mesmo teto ela descobrirá um novo amor, ele aprenderá o que é sentir.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da História:**

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, até porque se pertencem....seria inapropriado para menores de 18 anos...rsrs.

x-x-x-x-

**A Missão**

Mais um dia tranquilo em Konoha, sem ameaças de invasões, fugas ou missões Rank "S", isso pertencia ao passado. De fato, um passado não tão longínquo, mas ainda assim um passado.

Tudo estaria na mais perfeita ordem naquele dia ensolarado de verão se não fosse por um certo grupo de shinobis que constantemente desafiavam-se entre si, qualquer fosse esse o motivo, desde quem era último a ficar de pé em um combate sem pé nem cabeça a quem conseguia virar mais copos de sake.

Num dos campos de treinamentos, envolvidos em mais um desafio maluco estavam ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji. Sim meus amigos até o Neji, pois desde que o Uchiha retornara se envolvendo também nessas disputas insanas, este quase sempre provocado por um Naruto que sabia muito bem onde atingir o portador do sharingan (no orgulho), fez com que o sério Hyuuga passasse a se interessar por esses "eventos". O motivo é bem simples, ele é um Hyuuga _"Eu sou nada menos que a perfeição" _que teve seu orgulho ainda mais inflamado por um Uchiha _"Eu sou o que há... e o demais é resto",_ são feitos de 1/3 de arrogância, 2/3 de orgulho e quanto ao ego, bem, para esse não existe medição, o que nos leva a seguinte conclusão: nenhum dos dois aceitaria perder qualquer que fosse a ocasião.

Havia também um Nara, meio sentado meio deitado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça recostado numa árvore achando tudo muito problemático, Chouji que estava mais atento a sua comida que naquela baderna e Shino que observava a tudo indiferente, apenas esperando o momento de ajudar carregar os corpos machucados dos shinobis para o hospital.

─ Os dois maiores egos do mundo shinobis e os três ninjas mais cabeças ocas de todo o país do Fogo juntos...hunf...isso só podia dar em confusão ─ ria-se uma loira de orbes azuis, que assistia a cena da janela de sua sala no hospital vez ou outra ao desviar a vista dos prontuários em suas mãos.

─ Gatsuuga

─ Konoha Senpuu

─ Kaiten

─ Rasengan

─ _Katon_Goukakyuu

─ Hoje está tão tranquilo por aqui, nenhum shinobi gravemente ferido, apenas rotina ─ espreguiçou-se a Yamanaka em sua cadeira fitando novamente a cena que tanto lhe roubava a atenção.

─ Pelo menos AINDA não ─ riu-se novamente a loira ao ver suas amigas rumando naquela direção, mais precisamente uma Sakura possessa, uma TenTen irritadíssima e uma Hinata aflita tentando impedir que aquele bando de bakas se machucassem numa infantilidade daquelas, onde provavelmente seriam **elas **o motivo de eles acarem indo parar no hospital.

Ino olhou a cena ainda mais divertida ao ver Hinata amparando Naruto que acabara de levar um soco de Sakura, que por sua vez arrastava um Uchiha emburrado pelo kimono e berrava balançando os punhos na direção de Kiba, que provavelmente seria o próximo a ser socado, sem contar com TenTen que segurava Lee pela gola do _collan _verde pisando duro e dando um belo sermão em Neji, com o dedo indicador balançando freneticamente na frete da face do Hyuuga que apenas virava o rosto em sinal de desagrado.

─ " _Provavelmente eu estaria ali espancando aqueles bakas se eu não estivesse no meu plantão"─ _pensou Ino com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, pois sabia que tinha um gênio dos diabos assim como a sua amiga rosada.

─ Ino ─ falou Shizune despertando a loira que passou a fitá-la ─ Tsunade-sama quer vê-la.

─ Hai, disse a loira retirando seu jaleco branco e acompanhado a morena ao escritório da Hokage.

OOooooOoooOoooooOO

─ Mandou chamar Hokage-sama?

─ Entre.

─ Ino, acabei de receber um pedido de ajuda de Sunagakure no Sato, onde eles nos relatam que a vila está sofrendo uma grande epidemia e apesar dos esforços eles não tem conseguido impedir que a doença se alastre. Muitos civis, shinobis e até mesmo o Kazekage já foram infectados.

─ Mas com que doença especificamente estamos lidando?

─ Ainda não sabemos, as únicas informações que temos é que se trata de um vírus que atinge as vias respiratórias e levam ao óbito em cerca de três dias.

─ Tsunade-sama! ─( arregalou os orbes azulados) ─ É muito pouco tempo!

─ Os médicos-nin de Suna conseguiram desenvolver um composto que ameniza os sintomas e retardam os efeitos de três dias para uma semana, mais ainda assim é uma corrida contra o tempo, ainda mais que a vida do Kazekage corre perigo.

A Sannin calou por um momento fazendo uma expressão pesarosa para em seguida fitar com firmeza a jovem a sua frente.

─ Quero que você se prepare para partir imediatamente e avise também ao Shikamaru, ele a acompanhará nesta missão. Shizune e eu vamos examinar uma amostra de sangue infectado que Suna nos enviou e procuram uma forma de combater o vírus, assim que tivermos o antídoto vocês partirão, estejam prontos mandarei chamá-los a qualquer momento entendido?!

─ Hai, disse a loira se retirando do recinto par avisar seu companheiro de time e se preparar para viagem.

Algumas horas depois Ino e Shikamaru se encontravam na sala da Hokage prontos para partir, aguardando apenas que a Sannin lhes entregasse o antídoto para partirem. Não demorou muito, adentraram o cômodo Shizune e Tsunade com duas caixas nas mãos.

─ Ino, aqui tem vacinas para os que ainda não foram infectados e um composto mais concentrado para aqueles que já contraíram a doença. Tem o suficiente para os casos mais críticos.

A Yamanaka balançava a cabeça em sinal positivo para sua mestra que continuava a lhe dar as instruções.

─ Além do composto, que dever ser aplicado imediatamente, continue o tratamento com essa pasta que deve ser aplicada sobre o tórax e costas nas regiões próximas aos pulmões massageando com chakra, isso ajudará a desobstruir e desinflamar as vias respiratórias, faça um xarope do composto para que possa também ser ingerido e continue o tratamento por três semanas.

─ Hai, assentia a Yamanaka.

─ Auu! Isso dói! ─ disse Shikamaru passando a mão no braço esquerdo onde Shizune acabara de aplicar a vacina, chamando a atenção das duas loiras para si.

─ Bem que a Temari-san tem razão em te chamar de bebê chorão.

─ Não vai adiantar nada se vocês ficarem doentes, diz Shizune enquanto aplica a vacina em Ino, em tom de repreensão ao Nara.

─ "_Problemáticas"._

A Godaime olha o Nara franzindo o cenho e continua a falar com pupila.

─ Aqui tem as instruções e a lista de ervas necessárias ao preparo ( entrega um pergaminho para Ino que prontamente recebe guardando em sua sacola ninja), tenho certeza que com suas habilidades não terá dificuldades, lembre-se que o repouso é imprescindível, se houver algum dano aos pulmões o quadro se complicará ainda mais.

A Yamanaka assente com a cabeça.

─ A vida do Kazekage de Suna foi confiada a Konoha e eu estou confiando-a a você Ino!

─ Não a decepcionarei Tsunade –shishou!

─ Agora vão!

─ Hai, dizem os dois shinobis em uníssimo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**A chegada a Suna**

Os dois ninjas pulavam sobre as árvores em direção a Suna, já fazia cinco horas que deixaram Konoha e ainda não haviam parado para descansar, a velocidade imposta era intensa assim como a resistência dos shinobis, a vila da Areia ficava a quase dois dias de distancia numa viagem normal, mas nesse ritmo alucinante imposto pelos agora jounins chegariam ao destino pouco antes do entardecer.

_Ino Pov's On_

_Essa é uma missão muito importante, a Godaime confiou em mim para realizar...eu não posso falhar! E –Eu estou um tanto apreensiva, é a vida de um Kage que eu tenho que salvar... tenho certeza que o concentrado da Shishou vai funcionar...mas e se o quadro dele estiver muito avançado...se-será ..que conseguirei salva-lo?_

_Ino Pov's Off_

O estrategista via a expressão angustiada no rosto se sua ex-companheira de time, a conhecia bem e sabia quando algo a afligia a ponto de fazer sumir aquele sorriso travesso dos lábios da kunoichi.

─ Ei, problemática

─ Hum?

─ Relaxa, você vai se sair bem.

A loira deu um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios, enquanto eles estivessem juntos tudo daria certo, eram amigos e cúmplices, agora se sentia um pouco mais segura. Eram quase três da tarde quanto algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair:

─ Ino, é melhor a gente parar e se abrigar essa chuva vai piorar.

─ Não! Assim não chegaremos hoje, deixa de ser preguiçoso e anda logo!

─ Feh...(suspirou)...Ô problemática...vamos nos cansar a toa, não vamos conseguir manter o ritmo, além de tornar o caminho mais perigoso, além de adoecer, de que vai adiantar um médica-nin doente hein?

_ Hunf (bufou a loira).._odeio dizer, mas ele tem razão._

─Vem tem uma gruta aqui perto vai servir pra nos abrigar durante a chuva.

OooooOooooOOoOOooooOooooO

Na gruta os dois esperam a chuva passar, Ino estava com cara de poucos amigos não queria ter de parar, o preguiçoso achou melhor por sua vez puxar papo com a loira pra ver se ela desemburrava aquela cara, pois sabia que quando a Yamanaka estava mal-humorada ficava ainda mais problemática.

─ Relaxa problemática estamos adiantados.

─ Hum.

─ Vamos chegar antes do entardecer como o previsto.

─ Eu sei.

─ Então aproveita pra descansar...uuaaahh(boceja).

─ Você só pensa nisso né? (Sorri de canto).

─ Claro lá em Suna vou ter as duas mulheres mais problemáticas da minha vida me enchendo, preciso está descansado.

─ Não vou com a cara daquela loira azeda, nem ela vai com a minha.

─ Ta vendo por que eu preciso descansar.

─Shika?

─ Hum?

─ Você gosta mesmo dela né?

─ Gosto, por quê?

─ Bem vocês já namoram a algum tempo e.... já que ela não vai com minha cara, a gente vai acabar se afastando.... então eu queria saber se pelo menos você ta feliz enquanto a gente ainda é amigo.

─Tsc, deixa de bobagem, você foi a primeira problemática da minha vida, minha irmãzinha, ela é a garota que eu gosto eu não vou me separar de nenhuma... além do mais vocês são bem parecidas, assim que se derem uma chance, pra minha desgraça, vão se tornar muito amigas.

─ Hahaha...quero só ver, mas fico feliz por você, quem diria que com essa preguiça toda ia ser o primeiro a se acertar com alguém.

─ É verdade, mas você não vai demorar muito a seguir o exemplo, já que metade dos homens de Konoha corre atrás de você.

─ Hahaha, deixa de ser exagerado!

─ É sério, só ouço falar sobre a loira de orbes azuis mais sexy Konoha, no belo par de pernas, nas curvas insinuantes, a kunoichi mais provocante de Konoha.

─ Baka! ─ Na verdade Ino sabia do seu fascínio sobre o público masculino a questão é que não era qualquer um que faria bater mais forte o coração da Yamanaka, teria de ser uma personalidade forte, única, um desafio, de preferência abrasador assim como era em sua essência a loira, e seu amigo também sabia disso.

─ Não é tão simples assim.

─ Você ainda gosta daquele Uchiha?

─ Eu não deixei que a minha paixonite infantil se transformasse em uma coisa mais séria, o Sasuke é da Sakura, ela mas do que ninguém tem o direito.

─ Mas teria que ser alguém como ele não é?

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso, ele a conhecia bem pra saber que tipo de homem a atraia.

─ É por aí ─ limitou-se ao responder.

─ Talvez ele esteja mais perto do que você imagina ─ sibilou a mente brilhante tento algumas idéias sobre o que poderia acontecer num futuro próximo em uma certa missão em Suna.

─ Nani?

─ Nada ─ e voltou a descansar.

OooooOoOooOoooOOoooO

A chuva não demorou a passar e como previsto ao entardecer chegaram a Suna, foram recepcionados por Temari, Kankuro,Baki e a chefe do hospital de Suna.

─ Desculpem-me a falta de cortesia, mas não temos tempo a perder ─ começou a médica-nin ─ Trouxemos vacinas e um concentrado que deve ser aplicado nos infectados imediatamente. Infelizmente pelo pouco tempo que tínhamos não foi possível fazer a quantidade necessária, mas o que temos é o suficiente para começarmos o tratamento.

─ Creio que você seja a chefe do hospital ─ fala voltando-se para a moça ao lado de Temari ─ Shika acompanhe-a por favor ─ este pegou as caixas com os remédios acompanhado a médica de Suna ─ Não podemos perder mais tempo! Depois darei instruções para a continuação do tratamento.

─ Temari, você poderia conseguir um grupo de shinobis para começar a vacinação pela vila, precisamos impedir que o número de infectados aumente ─ azuis fitaram verdes, via-se a tensão no ar, mas ambas manteriam o profissionalismo.

─ Baki ─ chamou a Sabaku ─ Providencie o que a Yamanaka solicitou, depois leve-os até hospital creio que as vacinas estão lá com Shikamaru ─ fitou a outra loira que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

─ Hai, cuidarei disto imediatamente, disse o homem desaparecendo num sushin de areia.

─ Ino? ─ indagou Kankuro ─ se a quantidade que vocês trouxeram não é suficiente, o que faremos então?

─ Sakura me informou que vocês têm uma estufa impressionante com varia espécies de ervas medicinais, e que foi de lá que ela conseguiu as ervas necessária para curarem você.

─ Toma isso ─ entrega-lhe um pergaminho ─ Kankuro, você poderia providenciar estas ervas por favor, depois eu vou ensinar a fazer o restante dos remédios que faltam.

─ Claro!

─ Bem, depois disso a primeira parte da minha missão terá sido completada, agora vamos tratar da parte principal da minha missão: o Kazekage.

─ Eu preciso vê-lo agora e como se trata de uma pessoa importante pra vila eu precisarei de ajuda para mantê-lo afastado dos assuntos de Kage, em repouso absoluto, para o sucesso do tratamento.

─ Quanto a isso não se preocupe farei o necessário ─ falou a Sabaku. ─ Me acompanhe, vamos vê-lo agora.

─ Hai.

Chegando ao quarto do Kazekage as duas loiras se chocaram com o que viram, Gaara estava deitado em sua cama, respirando com dificuldade, tão fraco a ponto de não conseguir se manter acordado.

─ Então Temari eu vou precisar muito da..._Por Kami,.....e-eu...mal posso acredidar que a-aquele shinobi..tão poderoso e imponente....céus.... assim neste estado..._sua ajuda.

─ Hai, conte comigo pra o que precisar... ─ a voz da Sabaku saiu trêmula, chorosa e por mais "durona" que fosse não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de brotarem nos orbes verdes ao ver seu irmãozinho mais novo naquele estado, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e fitou os orbes azuis ao seu lado.

─ Não se preocupe ─ disse a Yamanaka ─ vamos curá-lo ─ sorriu ternamente e foi em direção ao ruivo.

Ino concentrou-se e logo o chakra verde apareceu em suas mãos examinando o shinobi da areia.

─ _Kuso, os pulmões foram bastante afetados, ele também está um pouco febril..._fitou a Sabaku a seu lado que aguardava ansiosa por algum diagnóstico mais concreto ─ o estado dele é bastante delicado─ começou ─ mas com repouso e a medicação adequada tenho certeza que ele ficará bem!

A médica-nin tirou a seringa de sua sacola e tratou de aplicar o concentrado no ruivo, tirou a toalha da testa do shinobi torceu e trocou por outra a fim de controlar a temperatura do rapaz.

─ Pronto agora vamos aguardar pra ver como ele reage. Você poderia me levar até a estufa, quanto mais rápido eu ensinar a fazer os medicamentos, mais rápido poderei me dedicar ao Kazekage.

─ Hai ─ assentiu Temari ─ mas antes vamos deixar seus pertences em seus aposentos, é aqui ao lado achei que seria melhor que fosse próximo ao de Gaara.

─ Hai.

Continua....

**E então reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentação...**

Na estufa Ino dominava a situação com maestria, escolhia ervas, dava instruções sobre o preparo, sempre com o charme que era natural da loira de Konoha, que de vez em quando afastava a mecha loira que teimava em lhe cair aos olhos, arrancando suspiros de alguns homens presentes, assim como o olhar reprovador de Temari que observava a tudo num canto da estufa.

─ Ninja fresca! ─ falou quase num sussurro.

─ Feh...Problemática ─ sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe envolverem a cintura e um queixo repousar na curva de seu pescoço.

─Hunf....não sei porque não mandaram a Sakura, não confio muito nessa fresca aí.

─ Yare Yare problemática, a Ino é uma das melhores médicas-nin de Konoha, só perde pra Sakura e pra Godaime. Sei que vocês não se batem, mas não duvide das habilidades dela, assim como ela não duvida das suas.

─ Defendendo a outra é?

─ Feh... ─ deu um longo suspiro ─ Já disse que ela é minha irmã, minha melhor amiga e você...a problemática que eu amo.

─ Só me preocupo com o Gaara....

─ Relaxa, confie nela, eu confio...seu irmão está em boas mãos, não só porque é a missão dela, mas porque nunca conheci ninguém com o coração mais generoso que o de Ino ─ fitou a amiga recordando dos cuidados que ela sempre desferiu para ele e Chouji ─ Você devia dar uma chance a ela...tenho certeza que se dariam bem.

─ Por quem? Por você, a nossa richa tira o seu sossego é? ─ riu-se com ironia.

─ Feh...por você problemática, ela é uma das melhores amigas que se pode ter, eu nem devia falar isso, vocês já me tiram o sossego separadas juntas então?...Vão deixar minha vida ainda mais problemática.

─ Hahaha... ─ selou-lhe os lábios ─ bebê chorão!

─ Acho melhor ir ver o Kazekage...─ Falou a Yamanaka se aproximando e pondo mais uma vez a mecha atrás da orelha, que novamente tornava a cair em seus olhos ─...já fazem mais de duas horas que eu estou aqui.

─ Vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas e me juntarei a Kankuro e Baki na vacinação.

─ Hai ─ falaram as loiras em uníssimo.

Ao andarem pelos corredores da casa dos Sabaku ambas as loiras iam refletindo sobre uma conversa que tiveram com um certo preguiçoso em comum.

_Temari Pov's On_

_Será que aquele preguiçoso tem razão?...Argh...nem pensar.... eu, Sabaku no Temari, ser amiga de uma ninja fresca que nem ela...hunf...se bem que...ela já ta aqui a um tempão e nem parou pra descansar ainda... ele me disse que não pararam nem pra comer por causa dela. É, talvez ela não seja tão fresca assim, mas daí a ser amiguinha dela... aí já é demais. Já que ela ta cuidando do meu irmão e ...tá vai, ela é importante pro Shika... eu vou dar uma trégua. Vou tratar ela com educação e mais nada!_

_Temari Pov's Off_

_Ino Pov's On_

_Só aquele baka do Shikamaru pra achar que eu pareço com essa loira azeda, ta vai...um pouquinho assim na personalidade explosiva, mas fora isso mais nada! Amigas...eu hein, aquele preguiçoso tem cada idéia, mas se bem que desde que eu cheguei aqui ela tem se mostrado bem receptiva e eu até fiquei comovida ao vê-la lacrimejando por ver o gostoso do irmão dela naquele estado. Por Kami! Olha só o que eu tô pensando...deve ser o calor do deserto que fritou o meu cérebro só pode!...Hum.. mas que ele é bem sexy isso ele é...Ino concentre-se, ele é seu paciente e é o Kazekage. Tá vai... ponto pra ela, acho que devo baixar a minha guarda um pouco, afinal ela ta até bem educada, faz aquele preguiçoso feliz e o irmão dela é gostoso, sexy e deve ser quente e...céus a Sakura tem razão eu preciso mesmo de um namorado!_

_Ino Pov's Off_

─ Fresc..quer dizer Ino?

─ Hum?

─ É que...sabe...err..eu queria agradecer por você ta cuidando do meu irmão, eu sei que é sua missão e tudo, mas...sei que você tem se dedicado e....olha não sou muito boa nisso então, arigatou.

─Bem, azed...digo Temari, salvar uma vida sempre é mais que uma simples missão, eu jamais iria deixar seu irmão... _gostoso...aff__ ..._ morrer e bem, arigatou você também por fazer aquele preguiçoso do meu amigo feliz.

─ Então, isso é uma trégua?

─ Acho que sim! ─ riram-se as duas.

─ Chegamos ─ falou a Sabaku empurrando a porta e dando passagem pra Yamanaka.

Ino foi até a cama do shinobi pondo-se a seu lado e logo verificou-lhe a temperatura.

─ Então, como ele está?

─ A febre aumentou.

─ O remédio não está fazendo efeito?

─ Está sim, febre é normal, mostra que o corpo dele ta reagindo, temos apenas que controlá-la, se ela continuar a subir podem haver complicações.

─ Me ajuda com essas toalhas, vamos trocá-las pra ver se diminuímos essa temperatura.

Temari pegou a bacia e mais algumas toalhas e mergulhou-as na água, torceu-as retirando o excesso e entregou-as a kunoichi de Konoha, está por sua vez repousou a toalha sobre a testa alva do shinobi. Em seguida procurou a faixa que prendia uma espécie de hobby de tom vinho escuro e desfez o nó revelando por baixo uma regata preta extremamente colada ao belo corpo do ruivo.

─ O que está fazendo?

─ Está muito quente....precisamos diminuir a temperatura e is-so a-aqui... vem me ajuda.... não está colaborando...ufa! ─ falou um pouco ofegante pelo esforço de erguer o tronco do jovem para retirar-lhe a peça incômoda, deixando o rapaz apenas com uma regata e uma calça preta.

A médica-nin pegou uma das toalha umedecidas que a Sabaku lhe entregara e pôs-se a percorrer o pescoço do shinobi, os ombros largos, a parte do peito definido que a regata não cobria e ao tocá-lo, mesmo sobre a toalha mordeu o lábio inferior e não pode conter o pensamento ─ ..._tão forte..e.....hum...definido ─ _mergulhou a toalha mais uma vez e após torcê-la um pouco voltou-se para o corpo da rapaz percorrendo os braços, onde podia sentir os músculos salientes frutos do treinamento ninja, mas não eram exagerados...eram ─ _Perfeitos...por Kami...são perfeitos ─ _ ficou ali repetindo esses movimentos por alguns minutos, hipnotizada por aquele corpo, que se tornava ainda mais atraente iluminado pela fraca luz da Lua que adentrava o quarto, contrastando ainda mais a pele alva nas vestes pretas realçando assim a beleza e a virilidade do shinobi, sim porque Gaara era viril até quando dormia.

─ Volto já ─ Temari despertava a loira de seu transe enquanto saia do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

─ Ah..h-hai─ disse a Yamanaka em resposta, voltando-se novamente pro ruivo deitado na cama ─ Ino controle-se!repreendeu-se voltando a passar a tolha sobre o peito do shinobi ─Mas que esse ruivo é uma tentação....ah isso é! ─ não resistiu e tocou levemente o peito forte a sua frente quando de repente sentiu uma mão forte segurar a sua, paralisando a médica-nin da cabeça aos pés.

─ _Ai Kami-sama ele acordou, e eu aqui alisando o peito dele...pronto, tô ferrada...o quê ele vai pensar de mim...é óbvio o que ele vai pensar né baka?! Que você é uma médica-nin tarada...e por acaso eu não sou?! Estou aqui alisando o peito do homem e falando que ele é uma tentação enquanto ele esta desacordado e doente...Ino sua ero-baka trate de procurar logo uma desculpa...mas que idéia "brilhante" hein Yamanaka..._─ a loira estava em pânico, não movia um só músculo, os olhos arregalados, sequer respirava, encheu-se de coragem forçou o ar pela garganta e sibilou quase que num sussurro_._

─ Ga-Gaara... ─ _Ué...por que ele não responde...será que ele ta dormindo? ─ _Gaara..─chamou-lhe outra vez ─ _graças a Kami-sama ele está dormindo ─_ respirou aliviada.

Depois do susto inicial, Ino pode reparar melhor na situação em que se encontrava, sua mão espalmada sobre o peito definido do Kazekage, a mão grande e firme dele sobre a sua pressionando-a ainda mais contra aquele peitoral, que pouco a pouco lhe tirava a sanidade, entreabriu os lábios e sentiu um calor quase que febril tomar seu corpo, resolveu por fim afastar-se, antes que mais uma idéia "brilhante" lhe viesse à mente e lhe deixasse em uma situação ainda mais embaraçada.

─ Tomei a liberdade de mexer nas sua coisas e pegar algo mais confortável pra você usar ─ falou Temari entrando no quarto minutos depois entregando uma camisola e um hobby branco para a kunoichi de orbes azuis.

─ Não tem problema e arigatou, preciso mesmo tomar um banho_...pra ver se acalmo os nervos..._ e trocar de roupa. ─ sorriu a Yamanaka ainda meio desconcertada.

─ O banheiro do Gaara fica naquela porta ali ─ disse a Sabaku apontando a porta que ficava meio escondida ao lado do guarda-roupa de cor mogno.

─ Lá tem um ofurô, ( N/A - banheira de madeira típica do Japão) relaxe um pouco enquanto verifico se o chá que mandei preparar já está pronto.

Quando Temari voltou Ino já se encontrava numa poltrona que ficava de frente para a lateral da cama de Gaara, a Sabaku trouxe consigo uma bandeja com chá e alguns biscoitos que rapidamente depositou sobre o criado-mudo, sentou-se na cama do irmão frente a Ino e arrastou o móvel com a bandeja colocando-o entre as duas. Ino já trajava a roupa de dormir, por cima da camisola usava o hobby com a faixa bem presa a cintura o que realçava as sinuosas curvas da loira de orbes safira, o cabelo encontrava-se preso num coque, deixando apenas as famosas mechas emoldurar-lhe o rosto. A Sabaku trajava roupas semelhantes às de Ino, mas na cor vermelho escuro e as madeixas da loira do deserto estavam soltas. A imagem das duas loiras, tendo suas curvas ressaltadas pelos trajes mais íntimos era bastante provocante para qualquer homem que naquele momento as encontrassem.

─ Bem, coma um pouco, Shikamaru me disse que vocês não comeram nada desde que partiram e eu não vi você comer nada desde que chegou.

─ ..Er...é verdade, na única parada que fizemos eu estava concentrada lendo as instruções do preparo do composto e aquele preguiçoso aproveitou para tirar um cochilo.

─ É bem a cara dele, prefere dormir a comer ─ riu-se a Sabaku.

─ Ainda bem que você é mandona, já pensou aquele preguiçoso com uma garota como a Hinata?

─ Céus!!....aí que ele não ia fazer mais nada! ─ riram-se as duas.

Enquanto comiam os biscoitos e bebiam o chá as duas iam conversando sobre diversos assuntos, Shikamaru, Gaara, o festival de primavera de Konoha que se aproximava dentre outras coisas, ao terminarem Ino levantou-se e foi novamente verificar a temperatura de Gaara, ao tocar no rapaz a loira arregalou os orbes azulados e exclamou um pouco exaltada.

─ Por Kami! A febre dele está muito alta!

─ O que vamos fazer Ino?─ indagou a loira de orbes jade que se aproximava preocupada.

─ Vamos dar uma banho nele, venha...me ajude a tirar essa roupa dele. ─ corou levemente enquanto falava.

─ Err...não seria melhor chamar o Kankuro ou Shikamaru ─ corou também a Sabaku.

─ Não temos tempo pra esperar até eles chegarem...olhe! ─ Gaara debatia-se um pouco na cama e sussurrava palavras incompreensíveis ─ Ele já está delirando se não agirmos logo ele pode ter uma convulsão.

─ Se não tem jeito, vamos logo de uma vez.

Continua...

**Leu? Gostou?...Review!!!** ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**O Banho.**

Temari puxou o lençol que cobria o ruivo, apoiou um joelho entre as pernas do garoto, colocou as mãos no cós da calça do irmão e puxou-a, passando a peça pelas nádegas e coxas firmes do shinobi, em seguida segurou as bainhas da calça arrancando-a de vez, largando a peça no chão.

Ino por sua vez sentou-se sobre uma de suas pernas na cama ao lado de Gaara, pôs uma mão de cada lado da cintura do ruivo e foi empurrando a regata que estava ainda mais colada no rapaz devido ao suor. À medida que empurrava a regata para cima a Yamanaka ia praticamente deslizando os dedos com firmeza sobre os músculos do rapaz, devido à dificuldade de retirar a peça por deveras apertada e grudada naquele belo corpo. Pouco a pouco aquele abdômen alvo ia sendo descoberto e apesar da situação tensa em que se encontrava, a loira sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha ao sentir aqueles músculos sob suas mãos. Assim que suas mãos chegaram de encontro ao peito forte do shinobi, a kunoichi tremeu, e foi com as mãos ainda trêmulas que a Yamanaka passou a regata pelos braços e finalmente pela cabeça do ruivo largando a peça num canto.

─ Er..Temari....vamos levantá-lo e levá-lo ao banheiro.

─ H-Hai.

Era visível o desconforto das duas kunoichis, especialmente o de Ino, Gaara se encontrava seminu, tendo no corpo apenas a boxer preta, as loiras seguraram cada uma um braço do rapaz erguendo assim seu tronco, ambas passaram o braço do ruivo em volta do pescoço e arrastaram o corpo desnudo de Gaara até o banheiro. Gaara não era leve, mas nada que duas fortes kunoichis não pudessem aguentar, Temari empurrou a porta do banheiro com o braço livre e os três adentraram o cômodo, trocaram as posições e Temari segurava agora o tronco do irmão, enquanto Ino segurava as pernas.

─ Ta dando pra agüentar aí?

─ Ta...ta sim ....mas ando logo Ino!

A Yamanaka colocou um pé e depois outro dentro do ofurô e acomodou cuidadosamente o corpo do ruivo ali dentro retirando-se em seguida. Enquanto a Sabaku segurava o irmão por baixo dos braços para que este não afundasse, Ino, por sua vez esfregava sutilmente a esponja naquele corpo perfeito, molhando o rosto, os cabelos, os braços, pescoço, ombros e o peitoral do Kazekage.

─ _Aaii...Kami-sama...tô pagando todos os meus pecados aqui....Céus...isso já tentação demais... ainda bem que __**quase**__ não pra ver um palmo na frente do nariz ou eu ia morrer aqui! _

O cômodo estava escuro, apenas uma fraca luz vinda do quarto iluminava o local, mas pra desespero da loira de Konoha, aos poucos seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão do local, fazendo-a distinguir melhor, as formas a sua frente.

─ _Ahh....Kami...o problema mora é nesse __**quase**__... mais um minuto aqui e eu perco o meu juízo!_

─ Er... Temari...já chega, vamos tirá-lo daqui.

─Certo.

As loiras enrolaram o ruivo numa toalha, colocaram-no sobre a cama e se puseram a secá-lo.

─ Bem,...err... agora a gente precisa se livrar dessa cueca molhada.

─ Q-QUEE?!!

─ Shiii...fala baixo...se a gente deixar ele assim, com o frio que faz aqui no deserto, ele vai pegar uma pneumonia na certa...e no estado dele...vai ser fatal!

─ E...er...bem....quem vai tirar?

─Ora assim como quem? Você!

─ Ora...m-mas por que eu?

─ Você á a irmã dele!

─ E daí?

─Daí...daí...q-que você como irmã mais velha já dever ter visto ele pelado.

─Ah...Claro...quando ele tinha uns oito anos de idade, né!

─ Pois então?! Vai de uma vez!

─ Então que em dez anos **muitas** coisas nele mudaram....por que não tira você?...Você é uma médica...deve estar acostumada.

─ Ora mais...! Eu sou uma médica curo os doentes e não fico por aí vendo eles pelados, pra essas situações temos enfermeiros ouviu bem..en-fer-mei-ros!

─ Ta, ta, ta...e o quê a gente faz, você disse que não podemos deixar ele assim!

─ Bem, ...er vamos fazer isso juntas....a gente cobre ele, você fica segurando a toalha e eu tiro que é mais fácil e depois eu seguro a toalha e você veste ele que é mais difícil.

─ Mas... e..por que eu fico com a parte mais difícil, posso saber?

─ Ora mais...por quê? Porque você é a irmã dele e pode esquecer, eu não-vou-vestir-o-seu irmão.

─ Hunf...tá bom, então vamos de uma vez.

Dito isto as duas kunoichis extremamente coradas puseram o plano em prática, Temari segurava a toalha enquanto uma Ino, totalmente rubra, se posicionou entre as pernas do shinobi apoiando um dos joelhos na cama, segurou com a duas mãos a barra da boxer preta e totalmente molhada de Gaara, respirou fundo e começou a puxar. Sentiu suas mãos passarem pelo finalzinho do abdômen do garoto, percorrerem a pélvis, deslizarem pelo relevo das nádegas firmes do shinobi...

─ _Ah...Kami...só mais - um - pouco - e...céus! Calma Ino...respire..e acabe com isso de uma vez._

A garota hesitou, sabia que no próximo movimento o deixaria nu, respirou fundo e continuou, mas antes que pudesse por fim descobrir o sexo do rapaz, sentiu duas mãos frias e firmes segurarem-lhe os pulsos. A Yamanaka paralisou pela segunda vez nessa noite, não se movia ou respirava, cerrou os olhos com força e não ousou encará-lo, talvez estivesse esperando por um milagre, talvez ele estivesse dormindo como da outra vez, mas suas esperanças desapareceram quando o ruivo ergueu o tronco sentando-se na cama e a voz de Temari sentenciou o inevitável.

─ Gaara... ─ havia espanto na voz da loira do deserto, que corou ainda mais.

Era fato, ele havia acordado, ao percebe-se na posição em que se encontrava, Ino corou furiosamente, ela estava ali, entre as pernas do shinobi, praticamente debruçada sobre seu quadril e a única coisa que a separava da intimidade do rapaz era uma toalha e a boxer preta semi retirada. O coração da kunoichi de konoha disparou, teria de encará-lo, ergueu os orbes safira pelo peito alvo até chegar os intimidadores verde-água.

─ Creio que a partir daqui, posso me virar sozinho ─ sentenciou secamente o ruivo, fazendo-a soltar as mãos rapidamente da boxer dele, despertando assim a Yamanaka do transe em que se encontrava.

─ Ah...er..c–cla-claro...Kazekage...Gomen...nasai.

Temari e Ino se retiraram apressadamente do quarto de Gaara, cerrando a porta em seguida. As duas se entreolharam e Temari não pode conter o riso, que mesmo abafado por sua mão teimou em sair.

─ Ino...hahaha...você ta parecendo a Hinata ─ é verdade que ela também estava corada, mas o estado da outra loira era ainda mais lastimável.

─ E você queria o quê? Céus...pensei que fosse morrer....

─ Hahahaha...haha ─ A Sabaku simplesmente não parava de rir.

─ Não ria ...é sério...você viu a posição em eu que estava?

─ Hahaha....hahaha...haha ─ quanto mais a Sabaku lembrava-se da cena mais se colocava a rir, deixando a Yamanaka cada vez mais irritada.

─...Hahaha...sério..haha..isso foi m-muito...haha...engraçado...haha ─ A Sabaku esforçava-se para conter o riso e conseguir falar, os orbes verdes já estavam lacrimejando de tanto rir.

─Hunf ...engraçado...─ falou Ino emburrada ─ isso porque não foi com você.

─ Hahaha...a-admite vai ─ respira fundo a Sabaku tentando controlar o riso ─ a situação foi engraçada.

─ Hunf... é...foi sim. ─ falou ainda com expressão séria, que logo foi sendo desmanchada por um sorriso que se formava no canto dos lábios da kuinoichi ─ Céus...haha...eu me meto em cada situação.... ─ e por fim entregou-se ao riso.

─ Vem, vamos comigo até a cozinha, beber um pouco de água, enquanto ele se veste.

─ Hai.

Alguns minutos depois as kunoichis retornaram ao quarto do Kazekage, afinal não era prudente deixá-lo por muito tempo sozinho. A Sabaku deu três leves batidas na porta e o chamou.

─ Gaara, já podemos entrar?

─ Está aberta ─ disse ele com a frieza habitual.

As kunoichis adentraram o quarto, Temari na frete e Ino logo atrás, ainda tímida devido a cena passada.

─ Está se sentindo melhor? ─ perguntou Temari ao irmão.

─ Não vou morrer ainda. E a Vila?

─ Konoha enviou ajuda, no momento os habitantes da vila estão sendo vacinados, e os infectados já estão recebendo o tratamento adequado assim como você.

─ Hn.

─ Há! A propósito Gaara, está é Yamanaka Ino, você deve se lembrar dela, é a médica-nin que Konoha nos enviou, foi ela quem fez o restante dos medicamentos necessários e é ela também a responsável direta por cuidar de você.

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado a Yamanaka saiu de trás de Temari pondo-se ao seu lado, corou assim que seus olhos alcançaram o Kazekage. E lá estava ele, sentado na ponta da cama com as pernas abertas, a mão esquerda apoiada no joelho esquerdo, o cotovelo direito apoiado na perna direita e a mão direita largada no vão formado entre as pernas do Kazekage. Gaara trajava apenas uma calça preta, com o peito desnudo amostra, os cabelos estavam arrepiados e ainda úmidos, ao perceber a garota sair de trás da irmã, levou a mão que se encontrava largada aos fios ruivos arrepiando-os, retirando assim, o excesso da água, levantou a cabeça que até agora havia mantido abaixada e fitou a kunoichi corada a sua frente.

─ Que seja! ─ foram as únicas palavras do ruivo, antes de se levantar e ir até a janela aberta.

Ino assustou-se um pouco, não que estivesse esperando uma comitiva de boas vindas, mais um frio e seco "Que seja" também não estava em seus planos. Resolveu que tinha de falar algo, impor-se, afinal ela é Yamanaka Ino, era ela quem intimidava e não o contrário, ao ver o ruivo ir de encontro à janela encontrou a oportunidade perfeita.

─ Não é prudente que se exponha a esse vento frio, assim só piorará o seu estado. ─ a voz não saiu tão firme quanto ela gostaria , mas já era um começo.

Ele nada respondeu, sequer dignou-se a olhá-la, apenas dirigiu-se em direção a cama e lá sentou.

─ Bom Gaara, vejo que já está melhor, vou descansar, tenho muitos afazeres na vila amanhã, sei que está em boas mãos, boa noite.

─ Hn. ─ respondeu com um monossílabo, como de costume.

Ino acompanhou Temari até a porta que lhe falou meio que num sussurro.

─ Ino, qualquer coisa me chame, meu quarto fica no final do corredor.

─ Não se preocupe, essa noite ela estará sob observação.

─Então, boa noite Ino.

─Boa noite, Temari.

─ Há!...er...não ligue muito pro jeito do Gaara, é que ele não é muito bom em falar com pessoas...e em tratar pessoas...e depender de pessoas...e em receber ordens....e....─ viu os orbes safira se arregalarem um pouco.... er....bem ....tenha paciência e...boa sorte.

Saiu travessa a Sabaku, deu uma boa olhada no irmão descamisado e na Yamanaka em trajes tão provocantes, sorriu maliciosamente e por fim, deixou-os sozinhos ao sair do quarto, cerrando a porta atrás de si.

**Continua... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Longa Noite de Gaara e Ino.**

Se a Yamanaka percebeu o sorriso malicioso de Temari, não fez comentários, talvez por que algo mais importante a preocupasse algo como passar a noite sozinha naquele quarto com Kazekage, o homem que a fez perder as conta de quantas vezes corou em poucas horas naquela noite, o mesmo homem que quase lhe tirou a sanidade em alguns momentos, Sabaku no Gaara, um homem que é no mínimo difícil de lidar e ela temia que ele lhe roubasse além dos sentidos a sua tão pouca paciência.

─ _Vamos lá Ino, ─ _respirou fundo ─ _ é hora de enfrentar a fera.─_ andou em direção a poltrona onde sentou-se frete a frente a Gaara, ambos permaneceram calados por longos vinte minutos, até que a loira resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

─ É melhor você ir dormir, o descanso é importante pra sua recuperação.

─ E você?

─ Eu o quê?

─ Não vai dormir?

─ Por enquanto não.

─ Por quê?

─ Bem, devido ao que aconteceu hoje, você está em observação... e o meu trabalho é ficar aqui observando seu estado.

─ Isso não é necessário, estou bem.

─ Sua febre pode voltar.

─ Já disse que estou bem.

─ E eu já disse que está em observação.

─ E eu já disse que não é necessário.

─ Bem, eu sou sua médica, sou eu que tenho a capacidade aqui de decidi o que é ou não necessário. Mais alguma coisa?

Ino já estava perdendo a paciência, coisa esta, que nunca foi o seu forte, ela era por natureza explosiva, desaforada e estava lhe custando muito bancar a moça fria e calma diante de Gaara, o shinobi era por deveras frio e inexpressivo, sua voz era ríspida e o tom imperativo, as poucas palavras que proferia eram secas e duras, era pólvora pura, pra personalidade explosiva de Ino.

Gaara por sua vez não estava acostumado a ter ninguém em seu encalço, a ser dependente e fraco, sempre fora auto-suficiente, o shinobi mais forte da Areia, quanto a ordens, Gaara nunca as acatou, sempre agiu por si mesmo, criado pra ser egoísta e quando mudou depois de conhecer Naruto, logo foi transformado em Kazekage, passando assim a dar e não receber ordens. Sozinho, auto-suficiente, forte e não aceita ordens, a presença de Ino naquele quarto, ameaçava os quatro pilares fundamentais e inerentes à personalidade de Sabaku no Gaara. Não que ele demonstrasse, sua personalidade fria e sua habitual inexpressividade eram as mesmas, mas não se pode negar que a presença dela ali o incomodava.

Já fazia quarenta minutos desde que foram ouvidas vozes naquele cômodo, Ino ao perceber que a mais de uma hora não verificava a temperatura de Gaara, levantou-se da poltrona e foi em direção a ele tocando-lhe a testa sem sequer pedir permissão, o ruivo acompanhou o movimento da garota com os olhos, mas nada falou.

─ Hum ... a febre não voltou─ falou mais para si mesma, do que pra ele.

─ Meia-noite... ─ a garota marcava mentalmente a hora, para ver quando lhe verificaria a temperatura novamente.

Sem dizer mais qualquer palavra saiu do quarto, deixando um Gaara confuso. Por um instante ele achou que havia se livrado daquela presença incomoda, o shinobi quase esboçou um sorriso imperceptível no canto dos lábios, mas quando a kunoichi retornou ao cômodo trazendo consigo um livro, Gaara franziu de leve o cenho, mas isto passou despercebido por Ino, que se sentou na poltrona e pôs-se a ler.

1:00 hs – Ino marcou uma página do livro fechando-o em seguida, foi até Gaara, que permanecia sentado a sua frente e verificou mais uma vez a temperatura. Sem dizer uma palavra a kunoichi sentou-se novamente e tornou a ler o livro.

Apesar de não demonstrar Gaara estava furioso, aquela mulher simplesmente não saia dali, traindo-se o shinobi levou a mão ao livro da kunoichi e o abaixou até poder mirar diretamente os orbes azuis da loira.

─ Quanto tempo? – o ruivo exigiu, mais do que perguntou.

─ Quanto tempo o quê? ─ respondeu a loira com uma calma que nem Kami sabe de onde ela tirou.

─ Vai ficar aqui. ─ ele foi direto e seco.

─ Há...isso, bem, a noite toda. ─ Ino viu o ruivo virar a face, talvez tentando conter a vontade de esmagar a loira com o Sabaku Kyuu ( N/A -Caixão do deserto), e voltou a sua tão interessante leitura.

Longos minutos se passaram até um novo movimento ser feito no quarto, e foi o Sabaku que o fez, levantou-se, foi em direção à janela e fechou as cortinas acabando com qualquer luminosidade que pudesse entrar, voltou pra cama, mas dessa vez ajeitou uns travesseiros na cabeceira sentando-se encostado na mesma. Evidentemente, fez tudo sem dizer uma mísera palavra.

Ino rangeu os dentes, pensou em dar um barraco, mas não daria esse gostinho a ele, não ainda. Respirou fundo contou mentalmente até dez e esboçou um sorriso malicioso de canto, foi até sua sacola ninja, que havia guardado junto com as roupas após o banho, retirou dali uma escova e tornou a sua confortável poltrona.

─ Um, dois, três, quatro...─ contou em tom audível propositalmente para que o shinobi pudesse escutar, se ele queria provocá-la para que saísse dali, ele ia se arrepender, provocação.... esse era o jogo em que **ela** era mestra.

─ Vinte e dois, vinte e três... ─ passou a contar mentalmente, já havia passado o recado que poderia ficar ali por longas horas e de quebra faria seu tratamento de beleza diário que deixavam suas madeixas loiras sedosas e com brilho.

2:00 hs – Ino interrompeu o seu "tratamento de beleza" e voltou suas atenções para Gaara, o shinobi se encontrava sentado no centro da cama, encostado a cabeceira, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e de olhos fechados, a garota apoiou o joelho na cama e inclinou-se até alcançar a testa do ruivo, feito isso assim como das outras vezes afastou-se.

A cada minuto que se passava Gaara ficava mais irritado, a presença dela parecia ocupar todo o cômodo, uma presença espaçosa, atrevida e irritante, acima de tudo irritante. Ele estava ali há quase três horas evidenciando seu desagrado, deixando claro que não a queria por perto e ela parecia simplesmente ignorar o fato. Foi à gota d'água vê-la levantar-se e atrevidamente, em sua opinião, tocá-lo voltando em seguida a ignorá-lo. Isso foi o suficiente para tirá-lo do sério, talvez não tirá-lo do sério, mas certamente arrancar-lhe alguma reação.

Gaara em um movimento rápido levou sua mão ao braço da kunoichi para puxá-la para perto. O garoto apertou os dedos contra a pele de Ino, de um jeito forte, não agüentava mais um minuto ali parado olhando todo aquele atrevimento.

A loira que estava quase saindo da cama sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe com força o braço tirando seu equilíbrio, fazendo-a cair sem ressalvas, afundando o rosto no peito do forte do Kage de Suna. Tão brusco foi o movimento que o nó do hobby se desfez e este se entreabriu revelando por baixo a sensual camisola de seda na cor branca.

─ Ora mais que diabos voc... a loira não pode terminar a frase, sentiu a outra mão do shinobi aperta-lhe com firmeza o quadril e erguê-la com urgência. Ele queria encará-la, intimidá-la, olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, fazendo a atrevida Ino enxergar que não estava lidando com qualquer um e sim com Sabaku no Gaara.

Havia um tempo que Gaara não queria despertar esse tipo de temor nas pessoas, mas naquele momento era isso o que ele queria... e ele sentiu a garota paralisar para em seguida tremer sob seu toque. Ino de fato parou, parou até de raciocinar com aquela mão apertando-lhe o quadril, reagir... qualquer menção a desvencilhar-se daqueles braços se desfez ao sentir o seu corpo colado ao do shinobi, sim ela tremeu, tremeu ao se sentir erguida, seu corpo roçando contra o corpo do Kazekage.

Ele queria fitá-la, mas Sabaku no Gaara não se curvaria, então ele a traria ao alcance de seus olhos. Foi enquanto a erguia que o ruivo sentiu o corpo delineado que a kunoichi possuía, sentiu as pernas torneadas da garota deslizarem por entre as suas, os seios fartos esfregando-se contra o seu peito e o tecido escorregadio da camisola deslizando por entre seus dedos.

─ Há alguma chance de você sair daqui e me deixar dormir em paz? ─ falou secamente ao mirar aquele mar azul dos olhos de Ino.

Se houvesse alguma resistência, o que não havia, a teria feito render-se no instante que sentiu aquele hálito quente tocar-lhe a face, estavam próximos demais, o suficiente para a kunoichi perder o controle do seu corpo que só sabia tremer completamente a mercê das vontades do shinobi.

─ Não... ─ murmurou num quase gemido que mexeu com os sentidos do garoto.

Gaara sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo de uma forma que jamais havia sentido nem nos dias mais quentes do deserto, sentiu sua respiração ficar um pouco pesada e desviou instintivamente dos olhos para os lábios entreabertos da kunoichi que o atraia tal como um imã. Cerrou os olhos talvez por não querer perder o foco, mas se arrependeu imediatamente, pois os outros sentidos compensaram a recente falta de visão.

_ — Que sensação é essa...parece queimar... —_ Tentava inutilmente reorganizar seus pensamentos, a proximidade da kunoichi trazia sensações até então desconhecidas.

Os sentidos aguçados do shinobi tornaram-se um inimigo poderoso da sua razão, o cheiro de rosas que emanava daquela pele era perturbador, num impulso aproximou o rosto da curva do pescoço da loira embriagando-se com aquele perfume, um erro ele sabia, mas não estava em condições de raciocinar agora que sentia cada pedaço do corpo quente da kunoichi sobre o seu.

Não conseguia pensar, a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente eram aqueles seios fartos prensados contra seu peito, as pernas desnudas de Ino entre as suas pernas, nos quadris da loira que estavam colados sobre o seu, sentia os dedos que seguravam o braço da kunoichi roçarem a curva daqueles seios firmes a cada arfada da garota, sentia a textura daquele tecido fino e macio, que em vez de ser um obstáculo parecia estimular ainda mais o toque, não pode se conter e apertou ainda mais os quadris largos da kunoichi que deixou escapar um suspiro.

Aquele suspiro tão próximo ao seu ouvido mexeu com os hormônios do Kage de Suna, sim ele estava confuso, já o seu corpo, este reagia instintivamente àquelas sensações. A mão desceu até a barra da camisola da garota para em seguida retornar, subindo consigo a camisola até a altura dos quadris, sentindo seus dedos tocarem aquela pele quente e aveludada que Ino possuía, com sede, com urgência, apertou mais uma vez aqueles quadris, antes de subir furtivamente até a cintura fina da kunoichi e traze-la, se é que é possível, mais para si.

Sentiu a garota encolher-se entre seus braços, mirou os orbes azulados e os encontrou surpresos, arregalados, mas não havia o temor que ele sabia despertar nas pessoas...ela tremia, a respiração estava descompassada, o coração acelerado...—_ não, não é medo...é outra coisa...— _ A cabeça de Gaara ainda não estava preparada para decifrar todas aquelas sensações e reações que aquele contato com Ino provocavam em seu corpo, mas o fato é que ele sentia.

Ino pousou delicadamente uma de suas mãos no peitoral do Sabaku, agia por impulso, mas sabia muito bem o que fazia, este mirou mais uma vez aqueles lábios entreabertos e convidativos ele queria, desejava , precisava....— _Senti-la!? —_ aquele pensamento trouxe Gaara abruptamente a razão...

— Que seja! — foram as únicas palavras do Kage antes de afastar Ino de si e sair em direção ao banheiro.

A Yamanaka permaneceu na cama olhando Gaara se afastar, confusa com aquilo tudo que tinha acontecido, estava ofegante, febril e... — _excitada! _— corou, aquele líquido quente e úmido que molhava sua peça intima a denunciava. Voltou para sua poltrona, afinal Gaara retornaria a qualquer momento.

Gaara lavava o rosto tentando afastar os tais pensamentos libidinosos que repentinamente o assolavam. — _Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo...essa garota...por que ela me deixa assim... —_ retornou ao quarto, reparou em Ino na poltrona, nada comentou o melhor seria deixar as coisas assim, ele mesmo não sabia explicar o que havia acontecido ali, resolveu dormir, estava muito debilitado ainda, depois de passada a adrenalina sentiu o cansaço tomar seu corpo, aquela presença incomoda e todas aquelas repentinas sensações que ela provocava teriam de esperar até amanhã, antes de adormecer por completo sentiu Ino tocar-lhe a testa mais uma vez, mas a noite foi conturbada demais daria um jeito nisso depois.

Continua....


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A** : Oi gente, eu não sei se voces estão gostando ou não da fic...não estou vendo muitos comentários por aqui! se gostaram Comente, palpitem...façam um sinal de fumaça (risos), porque se não eu não desvio mais atenção para essa fic e vou me dedicar a outros projetos.

Aos que comentaram um Domo Arigatou... e sem mais delogas vamos ao capitulo!!

x x x x x x

**Batendo de Frente**

Os raios de Sol invadiram o quarto pela janela aberta, amanhecia na Vila da Areia, o frio característico das noites em Suna cedia lugar ao calor castigaste do deserto. Era cedo ainda quando Gaara despertou, estava acostumado a dormir pouco, já que a maior parte da vida foi portador do Shukaku.

Permanecia de olhos fechados, mas seus sentidos shinobis sempre alertas denunciavam a presença de mais alguém naquele cômodo, **ela** permanecia ali, e num rompante as lembranças da noite passada lhe invadiam a mente, o cheiro perturbador que emanava da kunoichi ficava cada vez mais forte, mais vivo, como na noite passada quando estavam com seus corpos colados e os rostos separados por centímetros.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi Yamanaka Ino. A loira ainda dormia, estava exausta, havia passado o dia anterior viajando e a noite acordada cuidando de Gaara.

A Yamanaka dormia encolhida na poltrona, a pele alva era iluminada pelos primeiros raios de Sol, ela era linda, uma beleza diferente das que se encontrava em Suna e agora a luz do dia e adormecida, ele poderia observá-la melhor.

O Kazekage analisou cada pedaço do corpo da kunoichi a sua frente como quem procurava respostas para suas súbitas reações. Mirou as pernas que se encontravam dobradas de lado sobre o assento da poltrona, a camisola curta e branca com pequenas lascas nas laterais expondo as grossas coxas da kunoichi, subiu um pouco mais e observou os quadris largos e acompanhou as curvas até a fina cintura, notou o hobby entreaberto devido ao nó frouxo, seus olhos incontidos continuaram a percorrer o corpo da loira parando nos seios da garota, notou os mamilos rijos e os seios firmes e fartos sobressaltados, devido o abraço que a loira se dava por causa do frio, atentou para uma alça caída da camisola deixando o ombro alvo da garota desnudo, aumentando o decote e a visão privilegiada dos seios da kunoichi, esta repousava a cabeça de lado deixando a curva do pescoço ainda mais exposta e convidativa.

Gaara inconscientemente associou a visão aos contatos da noite anterior e não pode conter o calor que novamente invadia seu corpo, quase não pode refrear o desejo de tocá-la. A garota mexeu-se um pouco na poltrona, o que foi suficiente para despertar o Sabaku de seus conflitos internos, levantou-se visivelmente mal-humorado, não gostava de perder o controle sobre si e gostava menos ainda de não poder explicar ou saber por que o perdia, resolveu tomar um longo banho para por os pensamentos em ordem.

— _Kuso! Ele está demorando demais no banho, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_ — perguntava-se a Yamanaka preocupada já fazia um tempo que ela tinha acordado e Gaara ainda não tinha saído do banheiro.

— _Mais cinco minutos e eu vou bater na porta!_

Ino levantou-se foi em direção a porta do banheiro quando ia chamá-lo Gaara abriu a porta assustando a loira, que ficou feito uma estátua com o braço erguido e de boca aberta a frente do Kazekage.

— Vai ficar parada na minha frente ou vai falar alguma coisa? — indagou seco o Kazekage, escorou-se no batente da porta e começou a secar os cabelos ruivos com a toalha que estava em volta do seu pescoço.

— Bom dia pra você também! — falou Ino com uma leve irritação na voz. — pensei que tinha desmaiado tamanha foi a sua demora.

— Como já viu não aconteceu nada, agora quer sair da minha frente.

Ino cerrou o punho e respirou fundo contendo os possíveis palavrões que lhe vieram à mente.

— Não deve fazer esforço Kazekage, apesar da melhora, seu corpo ainda está muito debilitado, deveria ter me pedido ajuda.

—Pensei que banhasse apenas homens inconscientes Yamanaka, o que pelo que pode ver não é o meu caso. — havia ironia, além da habitual frieza em sua voz.

— Kazekage! — Ino corou furiosamente — E-Eu me referia a ajudá-lo a levantar-se e andar...e...não tenho o hábito de banhar ninguém, o q-que a-aconteceu aqui, foi devido a gravidade do seus estado e....

— Yamanaka — Interrompeu o Kazekage, — pare de tagarelar e saia de uma vez da minha frente!

Gaara deu um passo em direção a Ino, esta por sua vez estreitava os olhos — _Mas que FDP mal educado_ — pensava a loira consigo mesma, ao perceber que Gaara havia parado e parecia perder o equilíbrio, a loira correu e segurou antes que este viesse ao chão, ajudando-o a sentar na cama.

— Viu o que eu falei, devia ter me escutado! — a loira repreendia o ruivo. — Olha como você está, mal consegue respirar direito...

Abriu sua sacola ninja e pegou a pomada que Tsunade lhe havia entregado, passou uma boa quantidade nas mãos, de certo aquilo o ajudaria a respirar melhor.

— Pode abaixar um pouco o hobby, por favor? Pediu a kunoichi se posicionando atrás do shinobi.

Gaara abaixou o hobby meio a contragosto, mas sentia-se tonto e respirava com dificuldades, não estava em condições de questionar. Sentiu a kunoichi espalhar a pasta nas suas costas, massageando. A pele aquecia nas regiões em que a médica-nin esfregava a pasta, permitiu-se relaxar por breves momentos, deixando-se levar pelos toques reconfortantes. A pressão em seus pulmões aliviava aos poucos.

— Vire-se, por favor, preciso passar a pasta no seu tórax — a loira não esperou resposta e foi levando a mão de encontro ao peito do shinobi e ao tocar a ponta dos dedos tremeu, o que não passou despercebido pelo Kage.

— Pode deixar, aqui eu mesmo passo — evitou o aprofundamento do toque afastando a mão da kunoichi.

— Claro, sabe massagear com chakra médico Kazekage? — o Sabaku nada respondeu, apenas soltou a mão da médica-nin, que por sua vez entendeu a resposta como um não e começou a aplicar a pasta com mãos trêmulas.

Gaara se sentia desconfortável sob o toque da kunoichi, muitas perguntas invadiam a sua mente — _Porque o toque dela me perturba tanto? É verdade que não estou acostumado a contatos físicos, mas a proximidade dela provoca sensações... não sei bem...diferentes. Porque diabos tudo nessa mulher me tira do sério? — _mas uma dúvida em particular intrigava mais o Kage de Suna — _Porque ela treme tanto quando me toca?_

Aos poucos o cansaço ia passando e Gaara voltava a respirar sem dificuldades, Ino afastou-se e passou a fita-lo.

— Agora que já está melhor o deixarei sozinho por alguns instantes...— ela encarava os orbes impassíveis diretamente, evitando que seus olhos percorressem o peito desnudo do shinobi.

— Se precisar de algo mande me chamar, estarei no quarto ao lado, mas acho que não será necessário, visto que não me demorarei.

— Kazekage, agora, por favor, descanse. Cuidarei para que lhe tragam o desjejum. — Os orbes verde-água fitaram os safiras densamente.

— Não como pela manhã. — falou seco e ríspido.

— Mas passará a comer enquanto estiver neste estado, não está em condições de dispensar uma refeição tão importante como esta. — a kunoichi foi firme.

Gaara franziu o cenho o que Ino não percebeu ou ignorou. A loira saiu cerrando a porta em seguida antes que o shinobi mal-humorado pudesse retrucar alguma coisa.

OoooOooOooooOOOoooOooOoooO

Num outro quarto da mansão Sabaku uma loira de orbes esmeralda acordava em sua cama ainda um pouco sonolenta. Espreguiçou-se ainda de olhos fechados sentindo uma mão forte envolver-lhe a cintura e um hálito quente tocar-lhe a nuca.

— ...Humm...Shika.... — sentiu a pressão sobre sua cintura aumentar e a mão forte do shinobi trazê-la mais para si. A Sabaku despertou sobressaltada.

— SHIKAMARU SEU BAKA! — empurrou violentamente o Nara que caiu da cama diretamente para o chão.

— Auu!...Yare...o que foi problemática?

— O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI AINDA?!!

— Yare, eu tava tentando repetir um pouco daquilo que fizemos a noite passada...— diz o Nara passando a mão na testa que acabou de bater no chão.

— Seu pervertido — Temari corou furiosamente. Shikamaru levantou e sentou-se ao lado da loira do deserto.

— Pelo que me lembro você pareceu gostar muito da minha **perversão** ontem à noite. — falou em tom de deboche o estrategista de Konoha.

A loira engasgou, e se é que é possível corou ainda mais — O-Ora seu convencido! — torceu o bico e virou o rosto rubro.

— Gomen..— deu um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios — ...se eu me enganei....achei que você estava gostando... — engatinhou até a loira e beijou-lhe o ombro — ...prometo que dessa vez vou me esforçar ainda mais... —deslizou a língua quente e úmida pelo pescoço da Sabaku, distribuindo chupões e leves mordidas até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha da loira, onde sussurrou com a voz rouca e sexy —...pra satisfaze-la.

A sabaku arrepiou-se por inteira, antes de ser envolvida por completo pelas caricias do Nara espalmou a mão no peito nu de Shikamaru e o afastou.

— Você está louco! — olhou preocupada para a porta do quarto — Se meus irmãos te pegam aqui você ta morto!

— Relaxa Tema, o Gaara ta sem forças pra ficar zanzando por aí e ainda que tivesse duvido que a Ino o deixe sair do repouso absoluto, o Kankuro ta cheio de trabalho substituindo o Kaze.

— Em resumo o ex-psicopata ta fora de combate e o afeminado, além de ta ocupado brincando com aquelas bonecas, ainda tem que fazer o trabalho do ex-psicopata.

— Plaft! — Temari da uma bofetada em Shikamaru levando esse novamente ao chão — Grrr...isso é pra você aprender a não falar assim dos meus irmãos!

— Feh....calma problemática, eu só tava brincando! — Fala shikamaru voltando à cama e massageando a bochecha agora marcada em vermelho pelos cinco dedos de Temari.

— Falando nisso, preciso ir ver o Gaara...

— Não se preocupe, se algo tivesse acontecido Ino já teria nos avisado... e além do mais é melhor deixar os dois sozinhos ou você pode acabar atrapalhando algo.

O Nara se aproximou da Sabaku para mais uma investida, beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto a sua mão sobiu furtivamente por entre as cochas fartas da jounin de Suna. A loira espalma a mão no peito shinobi o afastando mais uma vez.

— Quando se trata disso você não é nem um pouco preguiçoso não é? — O Nara segura a mão da Sabaku e a desliza por entre os músculos definidos do seu abdômen até fazê-la sentir o seu membro rijo sob a boxer branca.

— Que culpa eu tenho se você me deixa assim... — pressionou a mão da kunoichi fazendo-a apertar seu membro — ....aceso.— disse sussurrando ao pé do ouvido da Sabaku.

Temari se aproximou e roçou os lábios no pescoço do Nara e quando chegou ao ouvido do mesmo sussurrou.

— Esquece Nara, não vai rolar!

— Feh...ok, eu desisto — largou-se na cama deitando ao lado de Temari e pos as mãos atrás da cabeça. Diz logo o que você ta pensando.

— O que você quis dizer com "atrapalhar".

— Hn ...isso. Tava falando sobre o que conversamos ontem à noite.

**Flash Back On**

Temari entrou em seu quarto e se depara com Shikamaru deitado em sua acama usando apenas uma boxer branca.

— Ei...folgado, esse não é o seu quarto.— deu um sorriso debochado.

— Hn...eu sei, mas este era o que tava mais próximo, então resolvi ficar por aqui mesmo.— Falou com voz calma e com a costumeira cara de tédio.

— Preguiçoso! — a Sabaku riu-se gostosamente.

Shikamaru sentou-se na cama, segurou a faixa que prendia o hobby da kunoichi e puxou-a fazendo à loira cair sentada sobre seu colo.

— Quem é o preguiçoso aqui — havia malicia em sua voz e a loira riu-se mais uma vez.

— Shika, — chamou — você acha que...deixa pra lá deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

— Fala o que foi.

— Er.. é que eu sai do quarto do Gaara agora e deixei ele e a Ino sozinhos, sei lá ....a Ino é uma mulher bonita e naqueles trajes de dormir tão provocativos... e o meu irmãozinho, justiça seja feita é um pedaço! ( N/A – pedaço?...aquilo é tudo..rsrs)

A loira parou olhando pro nada por uns instantes e em seguida balançou a cabeça em negativa, como que afastando os pensamentos.

— Não, sem chance...mesmo que o Gaara fosse o tipo da Ino, ele é o Gaara — falava como quem afirmava o óbvio — ele não faz o tipo "namorador" e ainda que fizesse, com certeza não se envolveria com uma mulher espalhafatosa e desaforada como a Ino.

— E por que não? — bradou o Nara, — o Gaara é o Gaara, mas é homem, e não tem um homem, com exceção de mim e Chouji que a vemos como irmã, que seja indiferente a uma mulher arrasa quarteirão como a Ino.

— Plaft...Auu!! Yare, problemática já disse que ela é como uma irmã pra mim.

— Feh... e a propósito o Gaara faz sim o tipo da Ino, frio, com problemas emocionais e arrogante. Esqueceu-se da paixão dela pelo Uchiha e o rolo com o anêmico do Sai.

— É...tem lá suas semelhanças. Será? O Gaara e a ninja fresca, não sem chance, não da pra imaginar.

— Pra falar a verdade eu também pensei que isso poderia acontecer no caminho. — suspirou — O frio e arrogante Gaara e a atrevida e desaforada Ino, isso vai ser problemático, a tensão sexual tem um grande potencial entre esses dois.

**Flash Back Off**.

Ouviram uma porta bater a qual Temari identificou como sendo a de Gaara. Apressou-se e foi em direção ao quarto.

— Ino? Tudo bem?

— Ah...Hai.

— E o Gaara?

— Ele está bem! A febre não voltou.

— Hn...onde está indo?

— Ah...vou tomar um banho e me trocar. Temari, você pode pedir para prepararem algo pro Gaara comer?

— Posso, mas é que o Gaara não come pela manhã.

— Ah mais eu já falei pra ele que ele vai ter que comer — falou com voz irritada a Yamanaka — por favor Temari, cuide disso é muito importante pra ele.

— Hai. A Sabaku viu a Yamanaka abrir a porta do quarto e já ia tomar o rumo da cozinha quando resolveu alfinetar a médica-nin.

— Oe..Ino...você parece um pouco alterada, como foi a primeira noite com o meu irmão? — indagou maliciosamente a Sabaku, olhando a Yamanaka por cima dos ombros.

Ino travou, virou-se para Temari, e um turbilhão de lembranças lhe veio à mente, a provocação dos dois no inicio da noite, os corpos colados, a grosseria dele naquela manhã, corou e em seguida cerrou os dentes.

— Hunf... aquele seu irmão....— cerrou os punhos — é impossível — entrou no quarto e antes de fechar a porta disse coma voz ainda mais alterada — impossível! Temari apenas riu e rumou para cozinha.

— Gaara, por favor, coma.

— Temari, você sabe que não como pela manhã. — falou com rispidez.

— Coma, nem que seja só um pouco!

— Já disse que não.

— Mas Gaara é importante pra você, vai ajudar você a se recuperar logo.

— Chega Temari! — lançou um olhar assassino para irmã.

— Eu desisto! — deu um longo suspiro largando a tigela com sopa no criado-

mudo.

— Posso saber do que você desiste hein Temari? — indagou Ino adentrando o cômodo. A loira usava agora uma blusa branca de alças e uma saia rocha curta que deixava boa parte das coxas expostas.

— Aff... esquece Ino, ele não vai comer.

— Ahh... mas ele vai comer sim! — sentenciou a médica-nin.

— Temari, — virou-se para irmã ignorando a loira que acabara de entrar — quem essa mulher atrevida pensa que é pra me dar ordens.

Temari abriu a boca, mas Ino foi mais rápida.

— Já que estou aqui — encarou os verde-água — eu mesma respondo. Vejamos, eu sou a mulher que **salvou **a sua vida Kazekage e eu te fiz um pedido e não te dei ordem alguma e nem pretendo dar, desde que o Kazekage atenda prontamente os meus pedidos.

Gaara estreitou os olhos e lançou um olhar mortal para kunoichi a sua frente.

— E não adianta me olhar desse jeito, já fui apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun e trabalhei em muitas missões com o Neji-kun, isso não me intimida, cara feia pra mim é dor, o que eu sei que você não está sentindo, ou fome, então é melhor adiantar-se a comer.

— Não tem medo de morrer Yamanaka?— Ameaçou o ruivo franzindo o cenho.

— Se eu tivesse jamais teria sido pupila da Hokage. Mas que coisa feia para um Kage ameaçar alguém que está se esforçando para salvar-lhe a vida. — a garota tinha na face um leve sorriso e a sabaku deixou escapar um riso que conteve rapidamente ao mirar a cara assassina de seu irmão.

— Olha — começou Ino — não é como se você tivesse escolha, mas em sinal de boa fé estou disposta a negociar. — Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Vamos fazer assim, — continuou a Yamanaka — você come **tudo **e eu lhe privo da minha adorável presença por umas duas horas. O que acha?

— Como um pouco e você desaparece da minha frente o dia todo. — retrucou o Kage.

— Você come **tudo **e não vai me ver até a hora do seu próximo medicamento, você tem aí umas quatro horas sem mim.

— É pouco.

— É pegar ou largar.

— E se eu largar? — provocou.

— Bom, se quiser escolher a forma mais difícil, sem problemas, vou colocá-lo no soro, ou seja, vai se alimentar de um jeito ou de outro. — Pausou por uns segundo e depois continuou — Se bem que...ficar no soro me parece um pouco decadente pra um homem tão imponente, mas se desejar...

O shinobi cerrou os dentes, respirou profundamente, fechou os olhos por longos segundos para em seguida abri-los.

— Se é para desaparecer, então suma desde agora da minha frente.

— Sábia decisão — Ino esboçou um sorriso — não esperava menos de um Kage. Descanse por favor. — e dito isso Ino saiu do quarto acompanhado por uma Temari embasbacada.

OooooooOoooOoOOOooooOOoOOOO

Já haviam se passado quase quatro horas desde o "acordo" daquela manhã e Ino resolveu sair do hospital e ir ver como Gaara estava. Ao aproximar-se do quarto ouviu o barulho de vozes que vinham de dentro do cômodo, desconfiou, como estava quase na hora de aplicar-lhe o medicamento decidiu entrar.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e se deparar com uns quatro shinobis, além de Gaara envoltos a uma pilha de papel, o Kage andava de um lado para outro calmamente lendo alguns documentos sendo seguido e solicitado pelos outros shinobis assinando documentos, dando ordens, solicitando reuniões, dentre outros assuntos de Kage.

— MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!!!!

Os shinobis paralisaram, os olhos esbugalhados, com pavor estampado na face, diante da expressão furiosa e dá aura assassina da kunoichi. Gaara limitou-se a erguer os olhos por sobre o papel e fitar a kunoichi.

Continua...

**Um Review não doi e antecipa as coisas!XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Olá gente!! Muito obrigada pelos reviews...eles são o termometro da fic....quantos mais anciosas estiverem...mais reviews vcs deixam....mais rápido eu posto!

*********

**Em Pé de Guerra**

— ALGUEM PODE ME EXPLICAR QUE BADERNA É ESSA AQUI!!

—Ah...isso. — respondeu com indiferença e voltou a correr os orbes pelo papel. — Pretendia ir ao escritório, mas resolvi trabalhar por aqui hoje.

Respondeu com tanta naturalidade que a loira não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela o fitava incrédula, pôs uma mão em sua cintura enquanto a outra gesticulava no ar, os orbes safiras olharam pra cima como se estivesse processando algo, em seguida o encarou e então a loira anunciou verbalmente aquilo que já estava explicito em sua expressão.

— Deixa eu ver seu entendi ou se meu cérebro está me pregando uma peça...você **pretendia ir ao escritório**...mas decidiu por fim não ir...— continuava a gesticular como se aquilo fosse necessário ao entendimento.

Gaara apenas lhe lançou um olhar do tipo "Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?!" o que fez a loira confirmar que não estava delirando, ele pretendia ir mesmo trabalhar em seu escritório e ela então fez a pergunta que não queria calar.

— A grande pergunta é: Por que não foi?

— Me senti indisposto. — disse simplesmente. O Kazekage viu a garota a sua frente cerrar os dentes, ela sorveu o ar com força e segurou, os olhos apertados, o corpo tenso, travado, a face alva tomando uma coloração avermelhada, os punhos tremendo contidos.

— Sentiu-se in-dis-pos-to? — indagou a loira entre dentes. O Sabaku tinha certeza de que agora a loira iria explodir, viu os seus quatro ajudantes recuarem um passo e sem se preocupar com "estrago" que poderia causar respondeu:

— É. — os quatro shinobis engoliram em seco.

A loira lançou um olhar ao Sabaku que fez os pobres shinobis, já assustados recuarem outro passo. Mas qual foi à surpresa do Kage ao perceber a loira relaxar o corpo e esboçar um sorriso nos lábios. Não sabia o que esperar daquela mulher.

— Humm ... — a loira pôs a mão no queixo pensativa — por que será que o Kazekage se sentiu indisposto? — sua expressão era cínica e as palavras carregadas de sarcasmo. — Ah, já sei! — deu seu melhor sorriso falso — Deve ser porque ele estava **morrendo **ontem à noite e quase teve uma recaída **nessa manhã. **— sua voz começava a se alterar e o semblante cínico, porém calmo aos poucos se transformava em uma expressão psicótica.

Riu-se para em seguida prosseguir nervosamente, deixando os shinobis a sua frente novamente confusos.— E por que será que ele estava morrendo, alguém sabe? — ninguém fez menção a responder, mas a loira continuou a sua encenação, gesticulando em demasia, visivelmente agitada. — Ah...é porque ele está **gravemente **doente. — a loira franziu o cenho, a irritação já era perceptível em sua voz.

— E por que será que é tão grave hein? — seguiu com seu monólogo a expressão psicótica, e agora incontestavelmente furiosa — Porque é um vírus, raro e letal, super- hiper- mega difícil de se curar, principalmente em um estado avançado, o que vejam só, É O SEU CASO!! — gritou.

— Ino! Cale-se! — Falou com rispidez, contudo permanecia inexpressivo. — A sua voz...é irritante. — e com isso foi-se embora qualquer resquício de autocontrole que Ino ainda possuísse, o que fez os pobres shinobis assustados encolherem-se.

— Como é que é? Irritante é essa sua atitude Kazekage! Ora mais... eu me despenco de Konoha pra cá numa velocidade louca, sem sequer descansar, gasto uma absurdo de chakra te curando, passo a noite em claro trabalhando 24hs por dia , me esforçando ao máximo pra salvar a **sua **vida e ainda sou obrigada a suportar esse seu mal-humor e todos esses seus não-me-toques, isso sem falar nas suas grosserias.

— Não seja dramática Yamanaka.— permanecia inexpressivo, os olhos sobre o papel, sem dar-lhe atenção.

— Dramática, você acha que eu estou sendo dramática?! Deixa eu te colocar a par da situação Kazekage, esse vírus acabou com qualquer resistência que suas vias respiratórias pudessem ter, principalmente o seu pulmão, sua imunidade está baixa, se você pegar uma mísera gripe, você já era. Ouça bem o que eu estou te dizendo, uma tosse, um movimento mais brusco, ou mesmo um esforço a mais pode causar uma hemorragia e se isso acontecer, só Kami te salva de morrer pela **segunda** vez.

O Sabaku a ignorou, continuou a percorrer os olhos pelo papel e fez sinal para que seu ajudante trouxesse o próximo documento. A Yamanaka não conteve-se berrando a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

— Você é surdo ou o quê? Acaso não ouviu tudo que eu te disse? Você só pode ser louco ou suicida!

O Kage de Suna parou, estreitou os olhos, cerrou os punhos amassando as folhas que se encontravam em sua mão. _Mas que mulher desaforada_ —pensou ele — _Quem ela pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito!—_virou-se para a kunoichi e a encarou.

— Veja lá como fala comigo Yamanaka, eu sou o Kazekage, você me deve respeito e obediência. — falou entre dentes. Os pobres homens ali presentes procuravam um meio de sumir dali, não tinham dúvidas, aqueles dois iriam iniciar a próxima grande guerra shinobi.

— Falar a verdade não é desrespeito Kazekage, — retrucou firme, não se intimidando com aquele par de olhos furiosos sobre si. — E não lhe devo obediência alguma, visto que não é o **meu Kage**. Eu sou uma kunoichi de Konoha, devo obediência apenas a **minha Hokage**.

— Lembre-se Yamanaka, você está em Suna.

— Eu sei, estou aqui por um pedido de ajuda da **própria Suna**. Não é como se vocês tivessem solicitado uma missão. — o clima estava cada vez mais tenso e os ânimos exaltados.

— A missão que foi dada era bastante clara: salvar a vida do Kazekage, não me recordo em nenhum momento, da **minha **Hokage me colocando aos seus serviços, me mandando obedecê-lo ou mesmo agrada-lo.

— Desapareça imediatamente da minha frente mulherzinha insolente!

— A única coisa que vai sair desse quarto é toda essa papelada. — Por favor, tirem isso tudo daqui.

— Não se movam. Vocês devem obediência a mim.

— Tirem isso logo daqui ou vão ter de se explicar com o Conselho pela morte de seu Kage e com uma certa Sabaku diga-se de passagem.

Safiras e verde-água encaravam-se faiscando, os pobres shinobis quase chorando devido à sinuca de bico em que se encontravam, mais uma palavra e sem dúvida alguém sairia sem vida daquele quarto, mas antes que um dos dois pudesse se pronunciar, a porta do quarto abriu-se, um milagre, para alívio dos shinobis apavorados.

OooooOooooOOOoooOooooO

Enquanto isso no corredor.

**Kankuro -** De onde vem essa gritaria toda?

**Temari **- Parece estar vindo do quarto do...Gaara. — concluiu com expressão preocupada.

**Shikamaru **– Essa voz é da problemática da Ino.

**Temari - **Vem, vamos ouvir mais de perto.

"— Ino! Cale-se! A sua voz...é irritante." "— Como é que é? Irritante é essa sua atitude Kazekage![...]"

**Kankuro **– O Gaara vai matar ela, mas tenho que admitir, essa garota tem coragem.

"— Não seja dramática Yamanaka."

**Shikamaru –** Sei não, acho que é a Ino que vai matar o Gaara, espero que ela não esqueça que a missão dela é salva-lo.

**Temari –** Vamos entrar antes que eles se matem.

**Shikamaru –** Espera um pouco, vamos deixar eles se acertarem.

"— Você é surdo ou o quê? Acaso não ouviu tudo que eu te disse? Você só pode ser louco ou suicida!"

**Kankuro –** Eles vão acertar é a cabeça um do outro isso sim.

**Shikamaru –** Feh...que problemático.

"[...] E não lhe devo obediência alguma, visto que não é **o meu Kage** .... , não me recordo em nenhum momento, da **minha **Hokage me colocando aos seus serviços, me mandando obedecê-lo ou mesmo agrada-lo."

"— Desapareça imediatamente da minha frente mulherzinha insolente!"

**Temari –** Vocês estão esperando o que, eles se matarem? Vamos entrar!

OooooOooooOOOoooOooooO

De volta ao quarto.

— Mais que discussão é essa aqui? — indagou imponente a Sabaku.

— Temari, tira essa mulher insolente da minha frete antes que eu a mate e inicie um incidente diplomático.

— Temari, — Ino virou-se para a kunoichi — quando eu cheguei aqui você disse que eu era a responsável direta pela vida do Kazekage, pois bem, então me dê liberdade para agir de acordo com aquilo que julgo ser necessário.

Os olhos da Sabaku corriam de Ino para Gaara, assim como os de Kankuro e Shikamaru, viu os olhos do irmão a ameaçarem de forma silenciosa fazedo-a voltar o esmeraldas para Ino novamente.

— Ino...— começou a Sabaku, mas foi logo interronpida.

— Veja bem, se eu não tiver a autoridade que é preciso para que minhas recomendações sejam acatadas e esse...esse..**ele — **apontou com desdém, os olhos espremidos para o ruivo** —** continuar com esses atos inconseqüentes e seu estado piorar e acredite em mim **ele vai piorar**, ele vai morrer!!

— E eu... — virou-se irritadamente para o Kage — ...não vou mover um dedinho sequer, a mais ínfima quantidade de chakra pra salvar esse teimoso mal-agradecido! — mostrava o dedo mindinho enquanto falava e ao terminar torceu o bico, aborrecida.

— Problemática... — tentou em vão, apaziguar a amiga zangada.

— Nem que eu quisesse, eu simplesmente não poderia, — falou com descaso a voz ainda alterada. — se ele tiver uma hemorragia, o que é muito provável eu não serei capaz de reverter o quadro!

— Sendo assim, se não me derem liberdade pra fazer o meu trabalho é melhor que dispensem formalmente a ajuda de Konoha, pois eu é que não por em jogo minha reputação de médica-nin tratando de quem não se importa em ser curado.

Diante da situação Temari não teve outra opção que não fosse a de desagradar o irmão. Era preferível ele bravo a morto.

— Façam o que ela disser. — sentenciou à loira do deserto par os shinobis presentes sendo prontamente ratificada por Kankuro, que assentia com a cabeça em sinal de conformidade.

Os ajudantes recolheram toda a papelada do quarto exceto por um processo em particular que estavam sendo esmagado, de tão seguros, pela mão de Gaara. Eles não teriam coragem de confrontar o seu furioso Kage, olharam de esguelha para Kankuro que fez sinal para que eles saíssem dali, apressados.

— Eu sou o **Kage **desse lugar, esqueceram?

— Errr...Gaara o conselho resolveu afasta-lo enquanto você se recuperasse. — tentou amenizar ao máximo. — Eu cuidarei dos negócios e Temari da epidemia. Foram eles mesmos que solicitaram a ajuda de Konoha.

— E não tinham ninguém melhor pra enviar — desdenhou. Ino abriu a boca para revidar, mas foi prontamente impedida por Shikamaru que tapou com uma mão a boca da companheira de time e agarrou-a pela cintura arrastando a loira para longe dali.

— Feh...podem deixar que eu cuido dessa problemática aqui.

— Olha Gaara, — tomou a vez Temari — a Sakura tinha uma outra missão, a Shizune é a chefe do hospital, não pode se afastar por tanto tempo, só sobraram a Ino e a Hokage com as habilidades necessárias. E ainda que houvesse, iríamos pedir a troca alegando o que? Suas rixa pessoal com uma das pupilas da Hokage?

Gaara ponderou por alguns instantes, mesmo a contragosto tinha de admitir sua irmã estava com a razão. Temari ao perceber que seu irmão começava a considerar aquela possibilidade enfatizou prontamente.

— Vamos Gaara, vai ser por pouco tempo, se você colaborar....

— Que seja então. — Temari respirou aliviada — Mas antes vou terminar com esse processo. — a Sabaku olhou para Yamanaka, era cedo demais pra comemorar.

Kankuro olhou para Ino como quem esperava a resposta da médica-nin e esta lhe fez sinal em reprovação, temendo iniciar-se outro conflito resolveu intervir.

— Gaara, você vê isso outro dia, parece cansado — falou enquanto aproximava-se do ruivo intencionado em conseguir retirar-lhe o documento. — é melhor não se esforçar...

Gaara lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e este parou, agora era Temari que tentava uma investida.

— Ah Gaara deixa disso, me entrega vai? — dito isso se aproximou.

— Temari...— ameaçou.

A garota lançou um olhar cúmplice para o namorado lhe pedindo silenciosamente algo. Gaara foi mais rápido e percebeu as intenções da irmã, fez um movimento com a mão e um pouco de areia correu pela parede do quarto fazendo o cômodo tremer.

— Gaara, não se esforce — suplicou a irmã.

— Mova essa sua sombra um milímetro sequer e vai se arrepender. — o Nara engoliu em seco.

— Quer saber, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez — a loira andou na direção do Kage.

— Não se atreva.

— Shikamaru, segura o meu corpo — e sem esperar resposta continuou.

— "Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu"

A kunoichi assume o controle do corpo do Kage, deixando o seu próprio desfalecido aos cuidados de seu sempre companheiro Shikamaru, entrega cordialmente os documentos nas mãos do irmão de Gaara, para em seguida levar o corpo sob seu controle a cama no centro quarto, senta-se apoiando as costas a cabeceira da cama, ajeitando-se confortavelmente nos macios travesseiros do Kazekage.

— Ino, você é mesmo problemática....volta logo pra cá. — A loira atende prontamente aos pedidos de seu companheiro de equipe desfazendo o jutsu.

— Feh...pegou pesado. — diz ao perceber o corpo em seus braços retomando a consciência.

— Era o modo mais eficiente e menos problemático — diz dando uma piscadela para o amigo, este apenas suspira entediado.

Gaara ao retomar o controle de seu corpo fez menção em levantar, mas foi decididamente impedido por Temari.

— Por hoje chega não é irmãzinho?! Já tivemos discussões demais. — diz ela pondo a mão no ombro do shinobi. Que assentiu ainda que a contragosto.

— Kankuro, — o Sabaku mais novo chamou a atenção do irmão — há assuntos que não poderá resolver apenas como substituto do Kage.

— Eu sei Gaara.

— E o que pretende fazer? Deixar a Vila esperar...

— Para os assuntos sobre os quais só você poderá dispor, pedirei um prazo maior.

— Tsc...Suna não precisa de uma Kage fraco! — falou em desagrado.

— O que Suna não precisa é de um Kage morto! — retrucou o Sabaku mais velho.

— Vamos Gaara, será por pouco tempo. — tentava em vão, desamarrar a cara de poucos amigos do irmão — E os assuntos que requererem maior urgência eu trago pra você analisar e assinar... — ao dizer isso recebeu um olhar ameaçador da médica-nin, o que levou rapidamente o shinobi das marionetes a completar a frase — assim que estiver em condições e Ino autorizar é claro. — deu um sorriso sem graça levando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

— Bem...se o quadro dele melhorar e ele colaborar seguindo todas as recomendações...talvez, semana que vem, ele possa voltar a trabalhar **um pouco, **desde que ele não se esforce muito e na vá a nenhum lugar.

— Claro, claro... — concordava Kankuro nervosamente.

— Gaara, precisamos ir, você vai ficar bem? — Temari lançava-lhe um olhar preocupado. Ele apenas revirou os olhos impaciente, sabia bem o que a irmã queria dizer.

— Vão logo de uma vez.— disse ele secamente.

Kankuro foi à frente, seguido por Temari e Shikamaru, Ino os acompanhou até a saída do quarto, já estava cerrando a porta quando uma mão impediu que ela se fechasse por completo, era Shikamaru.

— Oe...Ino, pega leve...ele está passando por um momento difícil, nunca houve ninguém que olhasse por ele e agora que ele se sente fraco, como nunca esteve antes, teme em deixar alguém se aproximar..

— Shika....

— Qual é Ino, o cara ta todo confuso, perdido... e eu conheço bem esse seu enorme e generoso coração, ô problemática.

— Aff... está bem...eu vou aliviar. — cerrou a porta por fim.

OooooOooOOOooOooooO

No lado de fora do quarto.

— Anda logo preguiçoso — vociferou Temari, que aguardava o Nara alcança-los após ter terminado a conversa com Ino.

— Feh...já vai mulher.

— Que diabos você estava fazendo? — Perguntou a Sabaku arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Estava dando um empurrãozinho... — Disse enigmaticamente o estrategista, afinal ele tinha que diminuir a tensão entre aqueles dois para que outro tipo de tensão "a sexual" viesse a se sobrepor entre os dois.

— Aquela sua companheira de time Shikamaru, é osso duro de roer hein!!!

— Você não imagina o quanto. — lembrou-se dos safanões e sonoros sermões que ele e seu amigo Chouji levavam.

— Eu to até com pena do Gaara....Pena nada! Aquela Yamanaka é a maior gostosa, mas aquele meu otouto-baka só pensa em trabalho, responsabilidades de Kage e treino. — balança a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Por que? Sabe de algo que eu não sei.

— Não, nada! — lançou um olhar distraído para o céu quase sem nuvem, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que tipos de pensamentos se passavam por aquela mente incontestavelmente fantástica.

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

Oi gente!!! Mais um cap. Cheio de "tensão sexual" entres o nosso casal querido.

* * *

**O Empurrãozinho de Temari.**

Temari, Kankuro e Shikamaru separaram-se assim que saíram da mansão dos Sabaku. De volta ao quarto a tensão ainda pairava no ar, contudo com os ânimos mais calmos.

— Yamanaka, o "vão logo" também se aplica a você. — foi seco — ...ainda tenho alguns minutos sem sua desagradável presença.

— Ah...não tem não... — falou à loira que depois de cerrar a porta do quarto andou em direção ao Kage.

— Nos temos um acordo! — reclamou Gaara.

— Não temos mais, você não cumpriu a sua parte no trato, então eu não cumpro a minha. — o shinobi estreitou os olhos, reação esta que Ino ignorou completamente enquanto procurava por algo em sua sacola ninja. Retirou por fim um frasco de onde retirou uma pequena cápsula, em seguida pegou a jarra com a água sobre o criado-mudo, despejou um pouco do líquido num copo e estendeu ambos em direção do Kazekage.

— Tome. — disse simplesmente.

— O que é isso? — Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Um remédio pra aliviar a sua dor, vai fazer o seu corpo relaxar um pouco, é provável que sinta uma certa sonolência.

Gaara a olhou confuso, a kunoichi percebendo que ele não havia entendido, fez-se mais clara.

— Quando eu me transferi para o seu corpo, eu pude sentir que você estava sentindo dor.

Gaara pegou a pequena cápsula e o copo com água das mãos de Ino e os tomou, depositando em seguida o copo sobre o criado-mudo ao seu lado.

— Você tomou o xarope que eu fiz do concentrado?

— Sim.

— Olha...você tomou mesmo? — inquiriu a loira desconfiada.

— Porque eu mentiria Yamanaka? — encarou a kunoichi, sua expressão era séria, o olhar intenso, perfurante. Ino sentiu-se envergonhada sob aquele olhar, desviando as safiras para o chão.

— Gomen ne.— sibilou baixinho.— Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, até que a loira resolveu quebra-lo.

— Onde está a pomada de ervas que passei em você? — a loira perguntou e em resposta o ruivo apenas apontou para a gaveta do pequeno móvel ao lado da cama.

A loira abriu a gaveta pegou o recipiente e passou uma generosa porção em suas mãos, ergueu os olhos de volta ao shinobi e sentiu a face esquentar ao vê-lo despindo-se da apertada camisa de cor negra.

— O q-que está fazendo? — gaguejou.

— Tirando a camisa, afinal você não vai passar isso em mim.

— Ah....h-hai. — sorriu sem graça, a face ainda aquecida. "_Oras, era esse o motivo para o qual ele se desfazia da camisa, para que ela pudesse medicá-lo era óbvio! Afinal, que outro motivo haveria?"_ pensava a médica-nin tentando acalmar-se, tratava a loira de convencer-se de que não havia motivo para aquela reação.

Ino sentou-se na cama atrás do ruivo, espalhou a pasta sobre a pele sempre tão fria do shinobi, concentrou o chakra verde nas mãos e em seguida passou a massageá-lo. Aos poucos Gaara sentia a sensação reconfortante invadir novamente seu corpo, tinha de admitir era agradável o toque daquela kunoichi.

— Gaara? — chamou enquanto continuava o tratamento com chakra.

—Hn.

— Por que não me disse que estava sentindo dores?

— Não era nada insuportável...— a garota já ia fazer um comentário do quanto ele era turrão, quando o shinobi continuou. — não queria preocupar ninguém... com algo tão insignificante.

Imediatamente invadiram-lhe a mente as lembranças da conversa com seu amigo. Aquele homem a sua frente era mesmo muito retraído. Mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda era isolado, sozinho. Era só, pois sustentava uma imagem que criara ou criaram para si, a de um homem forte, imponente, infalível, um homem ao qual não se podia ferir. Gaara era solitário em sua dor, a dor de nunca enxergarem que por trás do temido shinobi, ainda havia apenas um menino com um coração machucado, por deveras destruído. A loira sorriu tristemente.

— Sabe Kazekage, não precisa passar por isso sozinho...não mais...

Gaara nada falou, ficaram ali em silencio cada um com seus pensamentos. Após terminar de massagear as costas largas do Kage, Ino pousou a mão no ombro de Gaara fazendo com que ele a fita-se.

— Pode virar-se um pouco por favor? — deu o seu sorriso mais doce, talvez Gaara só precisasse de um pouco de ternura, pensava ela consigo mesma e além do mais tinha prometido a seu amigo "aliviar" um pouco.

O shinobi a obedeceu, apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama novamente, estava quase deitado, mas mantinha o tórax erguido completamente exposto para as mãos da kunoichi, a expressão dele voltara a habitual, o semblante frio, a face inexpressiva. As mãos delicadas de Ino tocaram o seu peito e como sempre a garota tremeu.

O toque dela ardia, queimava por onde passava, era com fogo que seu copo frio reagia sob os delicados toques da kunoichi, a pressão que as mãos dela espalmadas faziam sobre o seu peito era ..._prazerosa,_não encontrava outra palavra que a definisse melhor. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o prazer que lhe proporcionava aquele contato, sem se perguntar que reações eram aquelas ou por que as tinha. Gaara se dava a desculpa de que era preciso expirimentar mais daquele delicioso contato, para enfim poder obter as resposta que tanto o incomodavam, mas a verdade era que ele queria apenas sentir. Sentir mais e melhor, as sensações, o prazer, o calor que invadia seu corpo por culpa daquelas mãos hábeis. E ele se flagrou querendo, desejando, ansiando que aquelas descessem um pouco mais, escorregassem por seus músculos definidos e pousassem talvez, uma pouco abaixo de seu abdômen.

A kunoichi desceu, como se atendesse a seu anseio secreto escorregou as mãos até a região das costelas. Gaara arrepiou-se, para em seguida sentir um calor ainda maior invadir seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e fitou fixamente a garota a sua frente, aqueles orbes verdes hipnotizantes ameaçavam a sanidade da kunoichi, esta por sua vez apressou-se em finalizar aquele tratamento e afastar-se dali. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, Ino com o olhar perdido e Gaara de olhos fechados por um tempo que nenhum dos dois soube determinar ao certo

— Gomen ne Kazekage, pelas coisas que lhe disse mais cedo, — Gaara então abriu os olhos para fitar a kunoichi — foi muito grosseiro da minha parte.

O shinobi nada respondeu e virou a cabeça pro lado contrario a médica-nin.

— Você também me deve umas boas desculpas! — ralhou em tom de brincadeira a kunoichi — Hn...como se algum dia você fosse pedir... — o Sabaku esboçou um imperceptível sorriso no canto dos lábios devido ao tom de voz contrariado usado pela kunoichi na afirmação que ela acabara de fazer.

Passado algum tempo o Sabaku se mostrava sonolento, por culpa do remédio para dor que Ino havia lhe dado. Os olhos teimavam em fechar, o ruivo por fim deu-se por vencido e dormiu, mas antes de cair no sono ainda pode ouvir algo que fez seu coração se sentir acalentado.

— Hunf....seu bobo, não vê que faço isso porque não quero que morra nas minhas mãos....— tocou a tez alva e em seguida afagou os cabelos ruivos do shinobi que ela julgava está dormindo — Não...eu não quero que morra de jeito nenhum...

OooooOooOOOooOooooO

No dia seguinte Ino acorda com os primeiros raios de Sol. Não estava muito cansada, visto que tinha ido ao quarto do Kage apenas duas vezes essa noite para ver como ele estava. Espreguiçou-se naquela cama espaçosa e confortável do quarto de hospedes dos Sabaku. Tomou um banho rápido e foi para a cozinha providenciar algo para Gaara comer, sabia que ele acordava cedo e que provavelmente faria alguma birra pra comer, resolveu ela mesma ir levar-lhe o desjejum daquela manhã.

A loira preparou uma bandeja com duas porções de misoshiru¹, alguns bolinhos de arroz e chá verde (N/A – café-da-manhã típico japonês) e rumou para o quarto de Gaara entrando sem bater. O ruivo estava recostado à cabeceira da cama, um lençol braço cobria-lhe até a cintura, deixando a vista o torso nu.

— Ohayo Kazekage. — cumprimentou a loira alegremente.

— Não ouvi você bater. — falou com rispidez.

— Que bom que está de bom humor — ironizou — eu trouxe o nosso desejum.

— Nosso?

— Hai, você não se importa em ter minha companhia não é! — afirmou mais do que perguntou.

— Que opção eu tenho. — resmungou o ruivo.

— Imaginei. — sorriu abertamente e colocou a bandeja sobre o quadril do Sabaku

— Você dormiu bem essa noite sua aparência está bem melhor.

— Hn.

Ambos tomaram a sopa e comeram os bolinhos de arroz, em seguida passaram a beber o chá. Ino, que estava sentada na cama ao lado de Gaara, notou que ele estava sujo de arroz no canto direito dos lábios. Pegou um guardanapo e segurou o queixo do ruivo com uma mão fazendo-o virar para si.

— Nossa você se sujou todo — limpava-lhe o canto dos lábios — parece até um menino. — Gaara sentiu o rosto esquentar e torceu o rosto fingindo desagrado para esconder o rosto que ele sabia estar corado, tanto pela proximidade quanto pelo comentário. Reação está que a kunoichi achou ser em suas palavras "muito bonitinho".

— Que acha de você tomar os remédios agora e daqui um tempo fazer o tratamento com chakra?

— Tanto faz. — cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ino lhe deu os remédios para a dor e o xarope do concentrado e Gaara os tomou.

— E então estava boa a comida? Fui eu quem preparei.

— Comível. — respondeu friamente o Kage.

— Nossa!! Delicado como um rinoceronte, você sabe mesmo como agradar uma mulher — ironizou contrariada a loira.

OooooOooOOOooOooooO

Alguns dias se passaram e Gaara parecia bem melhor, passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, ou pelo menos sonolento, efeito advindo do remédio para aliviar a dores. Ino aproveitava esse tempo para auxiliar no tratamento de outros infectados pelo vírus no hospital de Suna, claro que sempre deixava alguém de olhos bem abertos em cima do Kazekage, afinal aquele homem era por deveras teimoso, ela não iria facilitar.

Quando o shinobi estava acordado ele e Ino discutiam por praticamente tudo, era impressionante a capacidade e a disposição que eles tinham pra brigar. Contudo não era nada que causasse uma grande preocupação aos olhos atentos de Temari, Kankuro e Shikamaru que pareciam estar sempre à espera do momento em que teriam de apartá-los como da ultima vez. Gaara recebia algumas visitas, que deixava o humor do Sabaku ainda pior, e foi por isso que a médica-nin estranhou a ausência do característico mau humor quando informou ao shinobi que receberia a visita de Matsuri esta tarde. Podia jurar que ele havia até ficado feliz.

Temari havia lhe falado da admiração da garota pelo seu ex-sensei, motivo este pelo qual a médica-nin havia autorizado àquela visita. Sim, a Yamanaka era uma tirana, como afirmava Kankuro, ela controlava até as visitas que Gaara recebia para evitar situações como à manhã em que quase saíram no braço. Desconfiada a loira retornou mais cedo aquele dia, chegou à mansão dos Sabaku e como sempre entrou sem sequer bater.

— Eu sabia!! — vociferou a Yamanaka ao ver Gaara lendo alguns documentos, sentado na cama. A morena paralisou de medo ao ver a loira ali, já conhecia a fama da Yamanaka e certamente sobraria pra ela também.

Ino foi em direção a Gaara arrancou-lhe os documentos das mãos e os atirou pela janela.

— Você está louca?! — falou o Kage irritado — esses documentos são muito importantes.

— Hunf... se eram tão importante não deviam tê-los trazido, eu já avisei que esse seria o destino de qualquer documento que chegasse as suas mão sem que eu tenha autorizado.

— N-Não se p-preocupe Gaara-sama, eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer e fiz outras três copias.

— E você hein Matsuri, descumprindo as minhas ordens....

— Gomen ne Ino-san é que eu não podia negar um pedido do sensei.

—Iie!!!

— Olha Matsuri, eu deviam entregar você pra Temari e proibir você de visita-lo, mas só não vou fazer isso por que sei da sua admiração e carinho por esse cabeça dura aí, mas que isso não se repita ou então eu vou proibir você de visita-lo e te entrego pra Temari-chan.

— H-Hai, gomen ne isso não vai mais acontecer. Arigatou Ino-san por me perdoar dessa vez. — a morena sabia a ira da Sabaku quando se tratava da saúde de seu otouto.

— Está bem, agora pode ir, sua vista encerrou por hoje.

— H-Hai, melhoras Gaara-sama e gomen ne mais uma vez. — e a garota saiu apressada do cômodo.

— Mas que coisa feia em Kazekage, corrompendo a garota...ela podia ficar encrencada por ajudar você, sabia?

— Hn. Como se fosse deixar isso acontecer.

— Mas é um teimoso mesmo, bem que eu desconfiei desse seu bom humor.

— Hn. — Cruzou o braço sobre o peito e virou o rosto.

— Posso entrar? — pergunta Temari já dentro do quarto.

— Já entrou. — diz secamente Gaara.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui? A Matsuri passou feito um foguete por mim.

— Bem, veja o mau humor do seu irmão e tire as suas conclusões. — O Sabaku espremeu os olhos para Ino.

— E então Gaara está se sentindo melhor? — perguntou a loira sentando-se na cama ao lado do irmão, desequilibrou-se e se apoiou sem querer nas costelas do irmão que fez uma careta de dor.

— Gomen Gaara eu te machuquei, as dores estão muito forte não é! Kuso, eu sou uma baka mesmo.

— Não se preocupe — falou no tom frio habitual — se eu sobrevivi a Yamanaka, na há nada nesse mundo que possa me matar.

— Quanta delicadeza, não podia esperar outra coisa vinda do Kazekage. — replicou irônica, os olhos espremidos pro Kazekage.

— De que outra forma eu poderia tratar uma dama tão fina e delicada? — debochou, um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

— Ha ha ha ...quanta graça, não sabia que era piadista Kazekage.

Temari olhava de um para o outro, curiosa. Como Ino conseguia arrancar tantas palavras do monossilábico Gaara, como ele se sentia satisfeito em provocá-la, como um conseguia tirar o outro do serio por quase nada e aquele pequeno sorriso não passou despercebido por ela.

— Ah...não comecem vocês dois, eu hein ninguém agüenta mais essas briguinhas de você, parece até paixão recolhida!!

— O QUÊ?!! — vociferou a Yamanaka.

— Até parece — desdenhou o Sabaku.

— Sei não hein, — continuou maliciosa a loira do deserto — acho que isso vai dar em casamento. — Ao ouvirem o comentário Gaara e Ino entreolharam-se desviando os olhos em seguida.

— V-vira essa boca pra lá!! K-Kami-sama não faria isso comigo, seria castigo demais. — rebateu Ino nervosamente, o rosto rubro.

— Temari, — bradou Gaara coma frieza habitual, porem levemente enrubescido — eu fui um irmão tão ruim assim pra você ponto de me rogar uma praga dessas?

Kankuro e Shikamaru acabam de adentrar o quarto ouvindo o final da frase de Gaara.

— Olha aqui seu..seu..seu grosso! Praga é a sua...

— Mas esses dois já estão brigando de novo? — indagou Kankuro interrompendo a kunoichi.

— Feh...mas que problemático — o Nara suspirava entediado.

— Vamos Ino, vem comigo tomar um chá, pra ver se vocês dão uma folga pros nossos ouvidos. — Temari saiu do quarto arrastando uma Ino irritada.

OooooOooOOOooOooooO

Na sala de chá Temari servia Ino, agora mais calma, enquanto conversavam.

— Me diga Ino como ele está?

— Está bem melhor, ele tem reagido bem ao tratamento.

— E as dores estão muito fortes? — perguntou bebericando um pouco de chá.

— Humm...— Ino sorve um pouco do chá — Ele na sente mais dores, vou até suspender o remédio, o que é uma pena já ele dorme um pouco mais sobre seu efeito, o que ainda é muito pouco,mas pelo menos deixa ele sonolento e ele relaxa.

— Então por que não continua?

— É muito forte, agora é agüentar o humor dele piorar e manter rédea curta pra vê se ele descansa — riram-se as duas loiras do comentário.

— Você tem obtido progressos com ele Ino.

— Como assim?

— Você faz ele sair da frieza e inexpressividade habitual, faz ele conversar e não são apenas monossílabos, ele está mais solto, menos serio...vocês estão mais** íntimos.**— falou em tom malicioso a palavra final.

A Yamanaka engasgou com o chá e corou violentamente — você está enganada Temari, nós não conversamos nós discutimos, quanto à frieza e a seriedade ele trocou por ironia, a minha presença deixa ele aborrecido e a intimidade que você diz se limita a insultos.

— Tem razão a sua presença perturba o meu irmãozinho, ele acaba fazendo tudo o que você quer...chego até a achar que ele se diverte com as brigas de vocês, posso até dizer que ele está até mais sociável, mais feliz...isso é por sua causa Ino? — continua provocando a Sabaku, carregada de malicia em cada uma de suas palavras.

— Duvido muito que isso esteja acontecendo, mas já que você diz.... — sorve um pouco do chá tentando diminuir o nervosismo — se isso for verdade, com certeza não está acontecendo por minha causa.... ele me detesta... —Falou essa ultima frase com um certo pesar que Temari atenta percebeu.

— Duvido que ele te deteste...posso até arriscar que ele gosta de você — Ino arregalou os olhos e sorveu um gole generoso do chá, Temari estava atenta a toda a reação da kunoichi, atenção esta que ela redobrou, para captar toda e qualquer reação da Yamanaka ao fazer o comentário que estava por vir.

— Agora...uma coisa é verdade você meche com os hormônios do meu irmãozinho....

A médica-nin paralisou, uma torrente de lembranças dos corpos colados, as mão ávidas do shinobi percorrendo o seu corpo, o hálito quente no seu pescoço, os lábios tão próximos. Sem perceber a loira tremia as mãos fazendo o chá virar sobre si.

— Ino, — Temari desperta a loira do transe — você derrubou o chá quase todo em você! O que foi? Acaso lembrou de algo **interessante**? — Era veneno puro a Sabaku.

— Interessante...lembrar..NÃO...digo não, nada. — Atrapalhou-se toda a Yamanaka. — Eu hein Temari você tem cada pergunta esquisita.

A reação de Ino era tudo que ela precisava ver. "_Aconteceu alguma coisa tenho certeza, mas o que foi que aconteceu pra deixar a Ino desconcertada assim...será que eles se beijaram ou ...não, sem chance o Gaara não tem malicia ainda o suficiente pra isso, mas alguma coisa o meu irmãozinho aprontou. Hum... interessante, o Gaara ta despertando enfim. Preciso ganhar a confiança dela pra que ela mesma me dê essas preciosas informações. Mas tenho que ser cautelosa a Ino não é nada boba, enquanto isso eu vou dar um empurrãozinho."_

— Ah... me desculpe Ino, é que o Gaara é muito fechado e isso me preocupa sabe, não quero que as pessoas voltem a enxergar ele como um monstro.

— Mas que absurdo, ele não é um monstro...um grosso talvez, acho até ele meio tímido, isolado....

— Mesmo não sendo mais um jinchuuriki, ele tem medo de se aproximar e ser rejeitado. Acredita tem um monte de garotas que só falta comer ele com os olhos e ele nem percebe.

— Verdade? — A Yamanka caiu já estava envolvida na teia da Sabaku.

— Hai, o Gaara sempre foi só, ninguém pra conversar, pra lhe ensinar nada, acho que o que ele entende de garotas deve ter vindo do Naruto, que é um ero-tapado e do Kankuro que é um completo sem-vergonha.

— Você ta me dizendo que o Gaara...nunca..nunca...não é possível, ele já tem 18 anos.

— Eu juro por todos os Kamis, nada, nem um beijo sequer.

— _Céus, aquela pegada então é nata!!!_

—Entendeu o porque das minhas perguntas, se ele está deixando você se aproximar é sinal que ele está um pouco mais aberto, mais confiante e eu acho que você podia me ajudar.

— Ajudar?

— Sim conversando com ele, fazendo ele se abrir com você, já que você não tem medo dele e ele sabe disso talvez ele baixe um pouco a guarda.

— Humm...entendo, eu não garanto nada, mas eu posso tentar...Mas em que isso resolve enfim...aquele problema.

— Pense comigo Ino, o Gaara é um homem bonito você não acha?

— Er...bem...

— Qual é Ino você não acha o Gaara bonito?

— H-Hai...ele é um homem muito bonito.

—Justiça seja feita ele é muito atraente, você não acha o Gaara atraente?

— Temari!

— Não vai me dizer que está envergonhada por isso? Essa não é a Ino que eu conheço. Eu particularmente acho meu irmão uma perdição, aquele corpo dele é perfeito e você não pode negar já que nos duas vimos ele quase nu!!!

— Eu acho que ele é atraente sim. — falou nervosamente — "_nem me fale em perdição, aquele corpo vai me fazer perder o juízo é já"!_

— Bonito, atraente, basta ele ser um pouco mais sociável e as garotas vão se atirar em cima dele. Pra mim elas não se atiram mais por que o Gaara da medo.

— Você pode ter razão, mas o Gaara vai ter de se sentir atraído também. Do jeito que você fala ele desconhece esse tipo de reação.

— O Gaara é homem não é Ino, o instinto vai falar por si, além do mais que mulher não iria querer se empenhar em arrancar do meu irmãozinho essas reações, ensina-lo, se ele não fosse meu irmão eu me candidatava, vai que ele já tenha nascido com aquela pegada... ele é um Sabaku afinal.

— Oras, mas como é convencida! — riram-se as duas, mas Ino estava com os pensamentos distantes, voltados pra um certo shinobi de cabelos ruivos, que após esta conversa, curiosamente lhe chamava ainda mais atenção.

— Temari já são oito horas!!!

— O tempo passou voando...

— Kuso, esqueci o remédio do Gaara.

— Vamos logo então.

As duas kunoichi apressadas praticamente corriam pelos corredores que levavam ao quarto de Gaara, sem cerimônias puseram a mão na maçaneta e entraram sem se anunciar. Gaara que acabava de sair do banho foi flagrado usando apenas uma toalha na cintura que lhe cobria a nudez.

— Gaara...Oh Kami!!! — falaram as duas em uníssemo, virando as costas para o Kage.

— Eu não sei pra que serve essa porta....já que ninguém bate. — falou calmamente o Sabaku.

— Gomem ne Kazekage.

— Não precisa isso tudo, acaso as duas não quase me deixaram sem roupa alguma.

— Vamos esperar lá fora. — sentenciou Temari, acompanhada de Ino.

**Continua...**

Nota ¹ -** Miso** (é uma tradicional comida da culinária japonesa feita a partir da fermentação de arroz, cevada e soja com sal. O resultado é uma pasta usada principalmente para fazer a sopa de miso ou **Misoshiru**,dissolvido em água quente, misturado com alguns vegetais e legumes.

Gostou? Quer mais? E rápido? **MANDA REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Um Domo Arigatou pelos reviews e lá vai mais um capítulo.

* * *

Amanhecia em Suna e um certo ruivo muito irritado, estava sentado no centro da cama, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os orbes verde-água estavam avermelhados, sinal da noite mal dormida, ou melhor, da noite não dormida, espremidos em direção a porta aguardando o momento em que a loira de Konoha a atravessasse.

— Kazekage, — Ino dá leves batidas na porta — eu estou entrando.

— Parece que aprendeu a bater. — disse ríspido o ruivo, fuzilado-a com o olhar.

— Nossa! Parece que seu mau-humor piorou nesses dois dias. — reclamou a loira entrando no quarto trazendo o desjejum como o de costume.

— Hunf!— bufou o Kage, estreitando ainda mais os olhos pra kunoichi.

— Não fico mais nenhum segundo trancafiado neste quarto sem ter nada pra fazer! - sentenciou.

— Sabe, Kazekage "fazer nada" faz parte do ficar em repouso.

— Isso é ridículo. — resmungou o Kage. — Até ouvir você tagarelando nos meus ouvidos é melhor que isso!

— Ok, ok, já entendi que está falando sério. — respondeu a loira tentando evitar uma briga, já havia percebido a agitação do ruivo, agora sem o remédio para dor que lhe deixava sonolento, estava mais difícil conter a impaciência do shinobi. Ela teria de ceder um pouco.

— Olha, o Kankuro me pediu pra que eu liberasse você pra ver uns documentos e se você não se esforçar demais e, se for por pouco tempo, eu não vejo problema algum.

— Ele virá a que horas?

— Por volta das dez.

— Tsc, ainda são seis horas! — resmungou o ruivo insatisfeito.

—Mais que mau humor hein Kazekage, o que são mais quatro horas? —replicava a loira — Além do mais eu te farei companhia até ele chegar. — o Kage apenas virou o rosto em sinal de desagrado.

Apos tomar seu café e ser devidamente medicado por Ino, Gaara encontrava-se sentado apoiando as costas largas na cabeceira da cama. Ele tinha uma de suas pernas flexionada enquanto a outra se encontrava estirada por sobre a cama, uma mão apoiava-se no joelho da perna flexionada, enquanto a outra repousava atrás da cabeça do ruivo, levemente inclinada para trás. O shinobi estranhamente incomodado pelo silêncio que reinava naquele quarto há algum tempo se fez ouvir.

— O que deu em você pra não estar tagarelando sem parar.

Ino desviou a atenção do livro que lia e a direcionou ao shinobi a sua frente.

— Achei que não gostasse de me ouvir falar Kazekage? — Respondeu debochada, fitando de esguelha o Kage.

— E não gosto! —respondeu seco a provocação da Yamanaka.

Ino riu-se discretamente, ele devia estar mesmo muito entediado para tentar algum contato, em especial com ela, mas já que ele havia tomado a iniciativa iria colaborar.

— Estou lendo um livro sobre flores, como cultivá-las, os cuidados necessários dentre outras coisas.

— Hn...não vejo porque tanto interesse por algo tão desnecessário.

— Bem, — Ino repousou o livro por sobre as pernas e direcionou os orbes azuis aos verde-água — a minha familia é dona de uma floricultura em Konoha, como esse negócio também é meu, devo aprender um pouco mais sobre o assunto, além do mais caso não tenha percebido eu sou uma garota e como deve saber, toda garota adora flores.

— Hn.

—Quer ler comigo um pouco?

— Não me interesso por futilidades.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Ino vez ou outra percebia o Sabaku olhá-la de soslaio, sem mais questionar ergueu-se da poltrona e andou em direção ao Kage.

— Vai um pouco mais para lá. —sentenciou à loira fazendo com que Gaara arqueasse uma sobrancelha, curioso com a atitude da mesma.

A loira ao perceber que o ruivo dava o espaço que ela solicitava ajeitou um travesseiro à cabeceira da cama e sentou-se lado a lado com o shinobi.

— Sabe, as flores são utilizadas pelas pessoas para enviar mensagens com significados especiais que às flores podem revelar. — começou a loira.

— Mensagens...? — indagava ainda timidamente o Sabaku.

— Hai, às vezes as pessoas querem dizer algo, mas tem vergonha, receio ou simplesmente não sabem como fazer.

— Como assim? — aos poucos a Yamanaka atraia a atenção do Kage de Suna.

— Bem, como eu havia lhe dito as flores tem significados, pode ser uma promessa, uma demonstração de respeito, admiração, amizade ou mesmo uma declaração de amor. Além de ser um presente muito romântico e adorado pelas mulheres.

—Você pode me dizer o que há entre mulheres e flores eu simplesmente não consigo entender.

— Oras Kazekage, — ria-se a Yamanaka — todas as mulheres, são sensíveis e românticas, sem exceção e é por isso que todas as mulheres amam receber flores.

— Hn... não acho que você e a Temari se enquadram neste caso. — diz friamente Gaara.

— Oras mais seu, seu,....pois fique sabendo que eu sou uma mulher muito sensível ta, e pra sua informação não foram poucas as vezes em que eu vi o Shikamaru lá na floricultura comprando flores pra Temari. — bradou a loira espremendo os olhos para o shinobi.

— Ele sempre compra "acácias", — Seguiu a loira mais calma — um buquê de suas flores é uma prova do amor da pessoa que o envia, e transmite paz e estabilidade ao ser amado. Elas são as preferidas da sua irmã e por sinal se adaptam muito bem ao clima seco.

— Não imaginava a Temari desse jeito.

— Ela é uma mulher Kazekage e como eu já havia lhe dito todas as mulheres amam flores.

— Já entendi não precisa ficar repetindo. — falou seco.

— Sabe Kazekage você precisa aprender muito sobre flores porque se depender do seu trato com as palavras — a loira balançava a cabeça em negativa — vai ser muito difícil uma garota se aproximar de você.

— Não creio que preciso disto.

— Olha tudo bem que você é bem atraente, mas não pense que "tudo isso"— aponta para o corpo do Kage — basta.

— Me referia à aproximação de uma garota, Yamanaka.— replicou fitando diretamente os olhos da médica-nin.

— Hã...?!..Oh....er..c-claro... — disse uma Ino super corada e embaraçada ao perceber o que tinha acabado de falar.

—Você me acha atraente Yamanaka? — foi direto o Kazekage, com certa malicia na voz.

— Sim, Não... er...quer dizer....bem, você sabe que é um homem bonito não é Kazekage.

— Não, não sei o que é ser atraente para alguém. Se você me disser o que é atraente em mim, talvez eu possa entender. — afirmou um tanto inocente o Kage deixando a loira em uma saia justa.

— Er...bem, —_ Kami-sama o que é que eu faço? Eu e minha boca grande...quero ver como eu vou fazer pra me sair dessa. Se eu falar ele vai me achar uma tarada isso sim...mas eu também não posso deixar ele sem nenhuma explicação. Céus lá vai, seja o que Kami quiser....—_ atração é quando algo na personalidade ou na aparência da pessoa chama a sua atenção, e quanto mais atraído você está mais você tem vontade de tocar, sentir essa pessoa, levando a ter reações e atitudes que normalmente você não teria.

Gaara ouvia atento a kunoichi, a explicação dela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente a tudo aquilo que o inexperiente Sabaku estava vivenciando, analisava minuciosamente cada palavra que a mulher a seu lado proferia, buscando o máximo de informações possíveis. Ao perceber a atenção com que Gaara a olhava Ino não teve outra saída a não ser continuar.

— Você é um homem atraente Kazekage porque..._ esse seu corpo faz qualquer mulher perder a sanidade..._ t-tem um conjunto desses atributos que faz alguém achar você interessante e pode até chegar ao ponto de alguém despertar essas vontades em relação a você. Quanto o que é ou não atraente isso varia de pessoa pra pessoa, você é o único que pode responder o que chama sua atenção a esse ponto.

— Acho que começo a entender. — diz um Gaara pensativo, e uma certa kunoichi respira aliviada por dar uma explicação o mais técnica possível.

— Bem, mas voltando as flores, — muda bruscamente de assunto — existem varias flores e com os mais diferentes significados. Eu tenho uma amiga, a Tenten que adora margaridas, se você der margaridas a alguém é o mesmo que dizer que essa pessoa é tudo pra você.

— Já as prediletas da Sakura que nem preciso dizer por que, é à flor de cerejeira. Elas significam amor e sabedoria. Viu como eu disse, toda garota tem pelo menos uma flor preferida.

— E qual é a sua? — indagou tranquilamente o Kazekage.

— A minha?

— Sim, não é você que fica repetindo que toda mulher ama flores... já que você é uma mulher deve ter uma preferida.

— Bem, as minhas são essas aqui — diz a loira adiantando a pagina do livro que ilustrava a flor de sua preferência — rosas vermelhas. Elas são muito populares, mas ainda assim são as minhas preferidas.

— Hn...parece com você.

A loira corou — v-você acha que elas se parecem c-comigo Kazekage?

— Sim, cheia de espinhos e chamativa.

—Oras... mais você é um grosso mesmo! — ralhou a Yamanaka. — Nem sei por que eu ainda me incomodo com você.

O shinobi deu um imperceptível sorriso de satisfação, era tão prazeroso provocá-la, era algo que ele mesmo não podia explicar.

— Me diga qual o significado desta aí?

— Hunf...bem, — Começou a kunoichi ainda aborrecida — as rosas vermelhas significam amor, paixão, dar rosas vermelhas pra alguém é uma declaração direta de "Eu te amo".

Entreolharam-se os dois e o silencio se fez presente por alguns instantes, estavam perto demais, as respirações misturadas, a pele ardia nos locais em que se encontravam, os lábios entreabertos num sinal convidativo ao beijo e sem perceber o que faziam aproximaram-se um pouco mais.

— Gaara — Kankuro bateu a porta despertando-os do transe — eu posso entrar?

— Er...o seu irmão chegou — falava uma Ino desconcertada distanciando-se do Kage — não vai mais ter que aturar a minha companhia Kazekage. — sorria sem graça.

A loira desajeitada levantou-se da cama por fim, mas antes de afastar-se por completo foi retida pela mão do Sabaku em seu pulso, forçando-a a fita-lo.

— Não foi tão ruim assim. — safiras perderam-se novamente no verde-água.

— Gaara — insistia Kankuro.

— É melhor eu ir abrir a porta Kazekage... — o shinobi apenas a soltou e assentiu em sinal positivo com a cabeça.

— Yamanaka, — chamou o ruivo antes da garota alcançar a porta — Não me chame mais de Kazekage, essa sua voz berrando Kazekage pra tudo quanto é lado é...irritante.

A loira sorriu com o comentário, ele era ríspido até quando tentava ser amável — E como quer que eu o chame? — indagou sapeca a médica-nin.

— Gaara, apenas Gaara.

— Eu posso fazer esse sacrifício, mas com uma condição, que me chame de Ino, não sou a única irritante por aqui...Gaara. — Sorriu maliciosamente e em seguida abriu a porta.

— Mas que demora!! — reclamou Kankuro.

— Estava esperando você, conhece as regras não é? — exigiu a loira.

— Não passe de três horas e a qualquer sinal de cansaço pare imediatamente. — repetia Kankuro visivelmente entediado.

— Muito bem! Gaara vejo você à tarde... e não abusem! — Advertiu a loira saindo do cômodo e cerrando a porta atrás de si.

— Gaara é? — Indagou ironicamente o shinobi das marionetes.

— Esse é meu nome não é. — devolveu o Kage secamente.

— Estranho — Kankuro sentava na poltrona ao lado da cama entregando-lhe os documentos — Não ouvi vocês discutindo lá de fora...

— Não estávamos discutindo. — Foi frio como o de costume.

— Hum...sei —esboçou um sorriso malicioso o Sabaku mais velho ao notar o travesseiro abarrotado ao lado de Gaara onde certamente a loira de Konoha sentara a minutos atrás.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

No hospital .

— Ino-san Pode me acompanhar por favor? — chamava a médica chefe do hospital de Suna.

— Hai. — disse Ino com um leve sorriso.

Entraram as duas médicas-nin num quarto onde se encontrava um corpo coberto por um lençol branco.

— Esse civil deu entrada ontem no hospital, estava com uma forte hemorragia, a familia nos informou que apresentou alguns sangramentos, não conseguimos conter a hemorragia o que levou ao óbito alguns minutos após.

— Ele recebeu o composto que trouxe de Konoha?

— Sim, já tinha apresentado uma melhora significativa, a dosagem inclusive já havia sido reduzida e o paciente liberado para continuar o tratamento em casa.

—Entendo, esse foi o único caso?

— Não, outros pacientes deram entrada apresentando os mesmos sintomas. Mas o que eu pude observar é que apenas os que adquiriram o vírus há mais tempo apresentaram os sintomas.

— Deixe-me examiná-lo. — kunoichi examinava atentamente o corpo sem vida diante de si — _Hum... parece que o vírus é mais resistente nos pacientes que ficaram exposto a ele por mais tempo sem o composto. Kuso...Gaara... — _e com esse pensamento voltou-se para a médica de Suna.

— Nos não matamos o vírus apenas o enfraquecemos, ele se tornará mais resistente conforme for tempo de exposição sem o antídoto. Aumente a dosagem de todos os pacientes que estavam infectados a pelo menos três dias de sem receber o composto. Não diminua a dosagem até a completa recuperação.

— Hai.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

— Gaara, — chamou após dar três batidas na porta — sou eu Ino.

— Entre.

— Vejo que seu humor melhorou ou pelo menos voltou ao normal. — alfinetou, Gaara limitou-se a olhá-la de soslaio.

— Você comeu?

— Sim.

— E o composto você tomou? — O shinobi apenas sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Então está na hora do seu tratamento com chakra. — sorriu a loira ternamente.

Ino percorria as mãos repletas de chakra verde pelo corpo do shinobi, mas os músculos bem talhados, resultado dos treinos intensos, não povoavam seus pensamentos como de costume. A loira estava distante, preocupada com a vida do homem que tanto mexia com seus hormônios. Não contendo-se mais inquiriu:

— Gaara, você tem sentido alguma coisa, dor ou outro sintoma diferente.

— Por que a pergunta?— indagou frio, porém curioso.

— É que alguns pacientes que possuíam um maior tempo de contaminação apresentaram uma recaída e infelizmente um deles morreu. Mas não se preocupe, aumentamos a dosagem do composto, isso será o suficiente.

— Hn. — respondeu com o já conhecido monossílabo.

— Você não tem sentido nada não é... ou será que tem?

**Flash Back On**

Gaara teve uma crise de tosse enquanto trabalhava com Kankuro naquela manhã.

— Gaara você está bem? — indagou preocupado.

Gaara afastou a mão da boca ao terminar de tossir e notou uma pequena quantidade sangue na palma de sua mão, o shinobi sem deixar que o irmão avista-se o líquido vermelho em sua mão levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, lavou as mãos e em seguida sorveu um pouco de água se sentando novamente a cama.

— Se está cansado podemos parar por hoje. — Sugeriu o Sabaku mais velho.

— Não, estou bem, foi apenas uma tosse.

— Como quiser. Como eu estava dizendo eu esqueci completamente de desmarcar aquela sua reunião com os comerciantes de Iwa. Sei que é um assunto delicado vou mandar um falcão agora mesmo avisando.

— Não, a reunião é só daqui a quatro dias, espere até amanhã eu vou tentar convencer a Ino.

— Quem diria que uma mulher iria lhe por rédeas hein irmãozinho — falou maliciosamente esparramando-se pela poltrona.

— Não foi justo **você e Temari** que me deixaram a mercê daquela mulher. — Foi ríspido, lançando um olhar ameaçador para o irmão.

— Er...Gomen ne Gaara — falou Kankuro nervosamente — é que se eu não te conhecesse bem diria que está caidinho por aquela kunoichi de Konoha. O que não tem nada demais já que aquela loira é mesmo de tirar o fôlego.

— Deixa de falar besteira e volte a trabalhar. — sentenciou o Kage encerrando de vez o assunto.

**Flash Back Off**

Gaara ponderou por alguns momentos, a princípio pensou em contar a Ino o que havia acontecido, mas se contasse, a reunião estaria fora de cogitação e possivelmente perderia até suas horas de trabalho com Kankuro. Aquela reunião era muito importante e depois de rapidamente pensar decidiu-se por fim.

— Não. — mentiu — Apenas uma tosse vez ou outra, mas nada demais. — contaria a ela depois.

Os dias se passaram e estava às vésperas da importante reunião de Gaara, reunião esta que não foi informada a Ino, já que quando o ruivo a sondou sobre a possibilidade de começar a participar de algumas reuniões a loira negou categoricamente, alegando que seria muito esforço seguido e por tempo prolongado e que seu estado ainda não permitia que despendesse tanta energia.

Com isso Gaara não viu alternativa senão mentir mais uma vez, avisou a Kankuro que Ino havia autorizado desde que fossem devidamente cumpridas as recomendações de sempre, este por sua vez, nada desconfiou e pelo cunho delicado da reunião o Kage sabia que o irmão nada comentaria.

Ino como de costume após chegar do hospital ia direto ao encontro de Gaara, tanto para lhe aplicar o tratamento com chakra quanto para verificar se ele e Kankuro não haviam extrapolado o tempo máximo estabelecido.

— Você podia pelo menos aumentar o tempo em que eu trato dos assuntos da Vila.— reclamava Gaara vestindo a camisa após ser medicado.

— Nem pensar, eu devia era diminuir o seu tempo isso sim, você anda muito abatido esses dias.

— Já disse que não estou dormindo muito bem. — replicou o Kage.

— Eu sei, eu sei...— a loira não desconfiou, sabia que o Sabaku dormia muito pouco.

— Hn. — resmungou o Kage — e que sugere que eu faça com todo esse tempo livre então. — Foi ríspido e irônico.

— Leia um livro. — disse simplesmente a loira ignorando a provocação.

— Qual a diferença entre ler um livro e os documentos de Suna. — indagou ironicamente.

— A diferença é que quando você lê um livro apenas pra passar o tempo, você não fica tenso, nem preocupado e nem se esforça além do limite para terminar o quanto antes. — respondeu a Yamanaka a altura.

— Hunf!- bufou o Kage revirando os olhos. — O que eu leio então? Já terminei aquele seu livro estúpido sobre rosas. — deu-se o ruivo por vencido ainda que a contragosto.

— Tem outro livro na minha bolsa, pode pegar se quiser. — Ino respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao comentário de Gaara. A médica-nin estava exausta, o trabalho no hospital de Suna consumia boa parte de suas forças, estava cansada demais até para brigar.

— Gaara eu vou tomar um banho, não demorarei muito. Pode me chamar se precisar. — e dito isto rumou para o quarto ao lado ansiando por um banho relaxante no ofurô.

O shinobi remexeu a bolsa da kunoichi e retirou de lá um livro de espessura mediana, a capa dura na cor roxa possuia o símbolo do clã Yamanaka, depois de observá-lo por alguns segundos abri-o e pôs-se a ler.

Passados exatos quarenta minutos a loira terminara o banho, vestiu um vestido roxo de mangas curtas, que cobria até a metade coxa, possuía duas lascas nas laterais e o símbolo do clã Yamanaka nas costas. Por baixo a loira usava seu short preto, que cobria apenas centímetros a mais que o vestido. Agora revigorada, após um banho relaxante, a kunoichi rumou para o quarto do Kazekage.

— Sabaku no Gaara largue isso agora!! — vociferou a loira.

Gaara fitou-a confuso, encarando safiras faiscantes por sobre o livro. A loira se aproximou possessa e num rompante arrancou o livro das mãos do ruivo.

— O que diabos você estava pensando quando achou que podia ler isso! — berrava a loira balançando freneticamente o livro frente à face do shinobi.

— Você mesma mandou pega-lo na sua bolsa, — respondeu ríspido espremendo os olhos pra médica-nin — ...mulher maluca! —resmungou.

—Quando eu disse que você podia pegar um livro eu me referia a esse aqui — retirou um livro na cor azul com "Manipulação Avançada do Chakra" intitulado na capa.

— Como diabos eu poderia saber — indagou o Kage entre dentes.

— Oras, isso aqui é meu diário, meus segredos e sentimentos mais íntimos que eu nunca dividi com ninguém, o que passou pela sua cabeça pra achar que eu iria dividir isto justo **com alguém como você**.

Aquelas palavras atravessaram o peito do Kage de Suna tal qual uma kunai. O problema não era qualquer pessoa e sim uma pessoa como ele. E o que ele era senão o monstro que todos acreditavam ser. Os verdes-água perderam o brilho e o shinobi sentiu o sabor amargo daquela dor invadi-lo outra vez.

Ino por sua vez congelou ao proferir aquelas palavras, não era aquilo o que ela intencionava dizer, mas quando percebeu já era tarde demais. A expressão abatida do shinobi não passou despercebida pela kunoichi e aquilo fez doer seu coração. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Não, ela não o achava um monstro e faria de tudo pra reverter aquela situação.

—G-Gomen ne Gaara, não foi a minha intenção.

—Não se preocupe, já estou acostumado.

Aquilo partiu ainda mais o coração da Yamanaka, Gaara ainda guardava em si aquele garoto sofrido, que ansiava por ser especial na vida de alguém. Sem pensar em mais nada estendeu o livro de cor roxa na direção do shinobi.

—Vamos Gaara pegue....eu quero que leia.

—Já disse que estou acostumado.

—Não é por você é por mim! — replicou com voz alterada — onegai...eu quero, eu preciso que **você** o leia.— disse quase numa suplica fitando intensamente os verde-água agora opacos.

— Por que eu? — exigiu entre dúvidas.

— Gaara, aqui estão os meus maiores segredos, dores, dúvidas e anseios... todos os meus medos de menina e todos os meus sentimentos de mulher....—falou com expressão triste a kunoichi.

Há quase dois anos Ino não escrevia mais em diários, mas o carregava consigo na esperança de resolver os assuntos inacabados ali escritos que acabaram por provocar um vazio enorme em sua alma. Apesar de suas palavras a kunoichi pôde ver nos olhos confusos do Sabaku que ele ainda não a compreendera, entretanto ela se faria entender.

—Eu quero que você o leia, porque não há ninguém nesse mundo que possa respeitar e compreender tudo que está escrito aqui mais do que você. Por isso eu escolhi você pra compartilhar algo tão especial pra mim.

Os olhos do shinobi denunciavam a surpresa em ouvir aquelas palavras, nunca havia compartilhado nada com ninguém, muito menos algo que julgassem ser tão especial, ergueu a mão ainda descrente e tomou posse do livro que a kunoichi gentilmente o entregava.

— Vou deixá-lo por hora... e quando terminar de ler pode me perguntar o que desejar. —fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu. Talvez ele pudesse entender sobre sentimentos através dos dela, cuidadosamente escritos ali.

Continua....

Se eu sentir que vcs estão interessados posta ainda hoje! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Como promessa é dívida olha eu postando atendendo aos pedidos!!!

* * *

Depois que Ino lhe entregara o diário não vira mais a médica-nin naquele dia. Gaara depois de observar por alguns segundos o livro a sua frente resolveu por fim abri-lo e começou a ler. Eram muitas a informações contidas naquelas páginas.

O encontro era inevitável na manhã seguinte, Gaara precisava ser medicado e como de costume, pela manhã, Ino estava com o torso bem talhado do shinobi sob suas mãos. O clima estava tenso, de um peso esmagador, nem as costumeiras discussões irrompiam aquele silêncio desagradável. Falaram-se pouco, apenas o necessário e assuntos profissionais.

Gaara a observava de soslaio enquanto a loira passeava as mãos por suas costas e as memórias recentes do conteúdo daquelas páginas dançavam em sua mente tal como um vendaval. Os sentimentos dela por seu primeiro amor, o distanciamento de uma grande amiga, o amor que de inocente passou a mais exigente, fazendo a menina sapeca conhecer a dor. A nobreza daquela garota em abrir mão da disputa com amiga, decretando a derrota, reconhecendo o merecimento da outra. O vazio instalado no peito ao ver os olhos do amado escolherem outra que não a si. Ela também conhecia a rejeição.

Gaara leu com tanta voracidade o conteúdo daquele livro, como quem fosse encontrar ali uma cura para algo que ceifava-lhe a vida. E acaso não era? Pensava em Ino de uma forma diferente agora, ela conhecia a dor, mas sabia amar e percebeu isso em cada palavra cuidadosamente escolhida pela kunoichi cada vez que se referia a seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha.

— Vire-se um pouco, por favor. — Pediu a kunoichi ao que o shinobi da areia prontamente atendeu, sentando quase deitado, expondo o peito alvo pra médica-nin.

E ela o tocou absorta em seus pensamentos, nas respostas que daria, nas perguntas que ele faria, era literalmente um livro aberto nas mãos do Kage de Suna. Mas ao que a cabeça não processava, distante, pensativa o corpo reagia livremente aproveitando o contado daquela pele gélida, que parecia queimar quando se encontrava sob suas mãos. E cada vez mais a pressão dos toques era mais intensa e as mãos desejosas tremiam cada vez mais.

O Sabaku por sua vez sentia o calor invadir seu corpo novamente e com Ino tão distraída poderia observá-la melhor. Os olhos ávidos correram pro colo da kunoichi, os seios firmes, arfantes pelo esforço que fazia, passearam pela linha dos ombros até a curva do pescoço notando os fios dourados que não foram presos pelo coque mal feito, a boca entreaberta, os lábios úmidos e convidativos.

Enquanto Gaara se perdia com a visão daqueles lábios vermelhos, Ino correu as mãos do peito para o limiar das costelas, fazendo um arrepio correr pela espinha do shinobi e chamarem a sua atenção para aquelas mãos delicadas que faziam sua pele arder. Queria mais e mais daquela pele, daquele toque lhe arrancando sensações _"Como foi mesmo que ela chamou...__**Desejo**__!"_ e pensado isto, num rompante outro turbilhões de lembranças lhe invadiu a mente, agora sobre as sensações vivenciadas e minuciosamente confessadas por Ino em papel e tinta: A forte atração por Sai, a descoberta do desejo, do prazer, dos corpos, da entrega, da mulher.

E o frio Kage de Suna encontrou semelhanças mais uma vez. Não sobre dor e rejeição, mas em sensações, reações, vontades que ele apenas conhecera sob os toques e a proximidade do corpo da médica-nin. Foi com espanto que o Kazekage concluiu que aquelas sensações eram todas sempre ligadas a Ino. Fitaram-se verde-águas e safiras, perdiam-se um no outro desejosos.

Gaara movido por instinto levou a mão a fina cintura da kunoichi exposta pelo costumeiro traje ninja, o que levou a kunoichi a escorregar a mão pelo abdômen definido até alcançar o limiar da calça arrancando assim um suspiro pesado do Kage. O Sabaku em resposta apertou a fina cintura entre seus dedos fazendo-a esquecer de respirar num gemido contido. Assustados com eles mesmos afastaram-se, a loira virou de costa pro Kage enquanto tentava se recompor.

— Kankuro não vira hoje? — perguntou timidamente a loira alguns minutos depois tentando iniciar uma conversa.

— Virá apenas a tarde... Tem uma reunião com alguns comerciantes - mentiu o Kage, seguindo o plano previamente elaborado.

— Hum...acho então que vou me demorar mais no hospital....já que eles precisam de ajuda...e você terá companhia... — argumentou a loira.

— Hn. — respondeu com monossílabo, frio, mas com um olhar preocupado.

— Parece preocupado... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Tenho que decidir sobre algo muito importante esta tarde e ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão... — revelou parcialmente o Kage, ele mesmo não sabia o motivo de revelar isto a ela.

— Se eu puder ajudar... — arriscou.

— Um comerciante muito importante de Iwa, intenciona fechar um grande contrato com Suna, se for bem sucedido beneficiará muito a Vila...

— Mas...? — indagou a loira.

— Mas há um tempo atrás a Vila sofreu um golpe muito grande que deixou a economia enfraquecida, se isso acontecer novamente Suna padecerá.

— E você tem motivos pra suspeitar desse comerciante?

— Em partes...Ele é filho do Homem responsável pelo golpe sofrido no passado, entretanto já negociamos há alguns anos, em valores menores, e ele sempre cumpriu com suas obrigações.

— Entendo. — a loira ponderava — E o que sua intuição lhe diz?

— Ele me parece um sujeito correto, mas não posso governar Suna baseado apenas em intuição. — replicou o ruivo, frio e pensativo.

— Você poderia fazer um acordo grande o suficiente pra beneficiar Suna, mas não ao ponto de deixar a Vila vulnerável caso o pior acontecesse?

—Você diz algo mediano — a loira assentiu com a cabeça — Talvez...— ele pensaria melhor naquela possível alternativa.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

Naquele mesmo dia às três horas da tarde iniciava-se a reunião. Estavam presentes na sala de reuniões do prédio do Kazekage, o comerciante de Iwa e seus assessores, o conselho de Suna, Gaara e Baki, o braço direito do Kazekage.

A reunião arrastou-se por longas quatro horas, as discussões eram enérgicas e constantes entre os conselheiros e os comerciantes de Iwa. O que exigia de Gaara uma atitude mais firme, uma presença mais enfática para acalmar os ânimos e retomar o foco da reunião. Agressões verbais, acusações, ofensas, ressentimentos antigos de quando em quando vinham à tona e com elas a necessidade da contínua intervenção de Gaara para evitar que aquilo fugisse ao controle.

Esforço muito maior do que tencionava fazer e que podia suportar o ainda debilitado corpo do shinobi, o que foi sentido categoricamente por Gaara em pouco mais de duas horas de reunião. O Kage ficava a cada instante mais pálido, as forças sumindo, suando frio, as vistas embaçadas. Reação está que seu ex-sensei, atento, observou. Baki fez menção a tirá-lo dali, mais rápido, porém, Gaara o impediu sinalizando em negativa para o shinobi.

Quase quatro horas de reunião e não se chegou a um acordo, o Sabaku por sua vez sabia que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. _"Ela tinha razão, ainda era muito cedo, não tenho muito tempo" _e pensando nela ainda, lembrou-se da conversa daquela manhã e reunindo as forças que tinha lançou-lhes a proposta de Ino. As partes pareceram concordar e Gaara adiantou-se e deu por encerrada a reunião. Baki como sempre a sombra do Kage retirou o ruivo dali imediatamente antes que alguém viesse lhe alugar os ouvidos, dando a desculpa de que o Kage não deveria abusar.

Gaara andava cambaleando, uma mão na gola alta das vestes de Kage e a outra apoiando-se nas paredes dos corredores que lhe levariam até seu escritório. Tateando achou a porta e tão logo a abriu entrou.

— Você está muito pálido Gaara, devemos voltar! — afirmou com espanto e preocupação o ex-sensei.

— N-Não... — o peito ofegante, o ruivo curvou-se, uma mão apoiada no ombro de Baki, enquanto a outra tentava inutilmente afastar a gola sufocante —... não c-consigo ... respirar ... — foi a ultima coisa que disse antes das vistas escurecerem e perder totalmente os sentidos.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

A loira adentrava a mansão dos Sabaku com urgência, estava atrasada, precisava encontrar Gaara e aplicar-lhe o tratamento com chakra. Pelo adiantado da hora era provável que Kankuro nem estivesse mais ali e lhe incomodava a idéia de que o Kage poderia estar sozinho. Num rompante espalmou a mão na porta e a abriu sem cerimônias.

— Gomen Gaara eu me atra....— não completou a frase ao notar a ausência do shinobi — ..Gaara? — os orbes esquadrinharam o quarto e fixaram na porta do banheiro. — "S_erá que ele está no banheiro?" —_ sem pestanejar a loira batia a porta do cômodo. —Gaara?...Gaara você está aí? — não houve resposta e a loira começou a perder a calma.

— Hunf! Onde diabo aquele teimoso se enfiou?

Em poucos minutos a loira havia vasculhado todos os cômodos da casa e interrogado todos os empregados ali presente, nenhum sinal de Gaara ele havia evaporado. A Yamanaka que já havia perdido o controle decretava imperiosa que todos procurassem sem descanso o paradeiro do Kazekage. Temari e Shikamaru, que haviam acabado de chegar estranharam o alvoroço e foram direto para o quarto de Gaara da onde concluíram ser o a origem de tanto tumulto.

—Ino o que significa tudo isso? — indagou a Sabaku preocupada.

— Temari!!! Graças a Kami! Onde está o Gaara? Você está com ele não está?! —era mais uma suplica do que uma pergunta.

— Como assim onde está o Gaara? Eu não o vi o dia todo, ele deveria estar aqui. — respondeu a loira do deserto começando a se alterar.

— Deveria, mas não está! Eu o vi de manha, Kankuro devia encontrar com ele hoje à tarde, mas quando cheguei não havia nem sinal dele....eu vasculhei a casa toda ele não esta em lugar nenhum e ninguém sabe dele ou o viu.

— Mas que droga ele não pode ter simplesmente sumido!!! — replicou nervosa a Sabaku.

O nível de stress naquele quarto se elevava a cada minuto, até Shikamaru parecia incomodado com a situação. As loiras por sua vez já faziam um alarde o que fez Kankuro que acabara de chegar em casa procurar o motivo de tanta balburdia.

— Será que alguém pode me explicar o que é que ta acontecendo aqui? — indagou Kankuro, uma mão atrás da cabeça.

— O Gaara sumiu. — Despejou sem nenhum tato a Sabaku.

— Kankuro, você foi o ultimo a vê-lo, acaso não sabe onde ele esta? — indagava a Yamanaka aflita.

— Como assim onde o Gaara está? Na reunião é claro! — Falou o shinobi das marionetes como se fosse óbvio.

— REUNIÃO?!!! — gritaram as duas em uníssimo.

— Reunião sim! Aquela que você autorizou Ino com os comerciantes de Iwa e o conselho. Eu hein, essa algazarra toda só porque você esqueceu isso.

— Kankuro... —falava entre dentes uma veia saltando da testa — olhe bem pra mim, parece que autorizei alguma coisa!!!

— Kankuro seu BAKA ele te enrolou!!! — vociferou Temari.

— Yare, Yare...isso vai ser problemático..feh..— suspirava o Nara encostado na parede com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

— Eu vou tirar ele de lá agora! — sentenciou a médica-nin.

—Você não pode entrar lá — replicou Kankuro — é uma reunião a portas fechadas com o conselho.

— Ah é?!! Eu quero ver quem vai me impedir. — mal terminou de dizer a frase Baki aparece com Gaara desacordado envolto a seu pescoço no sushin de areia.

— Ele precisa de ajuda. — falou o Baki voltando-se para Yamanaka, em seguida deitou o corpo desacordado do Kazekage sobre a cama.

Os olhos da médica-nin arregalaram-se ao ver o shinobi sem sentidos. Temari fez menção de ir ao encontro do irmão mais novo, mas foi impedida por Shikamaru, que a puxou de encontro a seu peito envolvendo-a num abraço.

— Vai atrapalhar se for lá. — sussurou ao ouvido da namorada.

O espanto era geral, saber o que tinha acontecido para Gaara chegar neste estado era o que todos se perguntavam, mas foi Ino quem fez a pergunta se verbalizar.

— O que diabos aconteceu pra deixá-lo neste estado? — perguntou num misto de nervosismo e aflição.

— Ele passou mal em um pouco mais que duas horas de reunião, eu tentei retirá-lo de lá, mas Gaara não permitiu. Parecia não respirar...direito.

Aquelas palavras foram como um balde de água fria na kunoichi, se ele não podia respirar ela imaginava o que teria acontecido. Correu para o lado do Shinobi rasgando a roupa de Kage com uma kunai expondo o peito quase sem movimento. Notou o filete se sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios do shinobi e com uma urgência ainda maior fez o chakra verde surgir nas mãos e pôs-se a examinar o shinobi, suplicando silenciosamente que suas suspeitas não se confirmassem.

Passados alguns minutos o chakra verde desapareceu nas mãos e os orbes azulados além de assustados estavam marejados, as mãos permaneciam paradas no ar e a kunoichi estática. Pela expressão de Ino Shikamaru sabia que o que ela tanto temia havia acontecido, deixou a namorada aos cuidados de seu irmão e andou em direção a amiga pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

A garota fitou o companheiro de time por cima dos ombros e entendendo o que ele silenciosamente tentava fazer, balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— E-Eu não posso fazer isso....Não dá! — Falava a loira aflita entre lágrimas, Shikamaru segurou com uma mão o queixo da amiga enxugando com o polegar uma lágrima solitária.

—Oe...Ino..Eu sei do que você é capaz, sei que não vai deixar que ele morra! — Falou calmo, mas com uma firmeza e uma segurança que lhe era incomum.

— Mas Shikamaru a lesão é enorme, não é coisa de algumas horas... Ele deve estar me escondendo isto a dias.....— concluiu mas para si mesma do que para o estrategista.

— E-Eu não posso conter uma hemorragia desse tipo! É preciso uma quantidade de chakra enorme e.... uma manipulação que eu não domino por completo ainda...pra piorar fraco desse jeito o corpo dele não ajuda! Não dá...eu não posso fazer isso assim de uma hora pra outra...— argumentava nervosamente a médica-nin, o medo de perde-lo, de não ser capaz estampado na sua cara e entre lágrimas sibilou —...ele não tem muito tempo...

— Ino! — bradou firme, cobrando autocontrole da companheira — Eu confio em você. Ele também confia ou não se arriscaria desse jeito.

Ino arregalou os orbes, não via Shikamaru ser firme deste jeito desde o dia que vingaram o seu ex-sensei. Encorajada por aquela atitude e confortada por toda aquela confiança que ele lhe transmitia, fez o chakra verde brilhar nas mãos, obstinada a salvar Gaara.

_Ino Pov's On_

_Kuso, essa lesão não sutura, eu diminui um pouco a hemorragia, mas se ele continuar perdendo sangue deste jeito....ele não vai suportar. O peito dele nem se move, a pulsação está tão fraca que mal posso sentir...Preciso me concentrar mais, direcionar mais chakra pra esse local.......Kuso, eu não tenho mais muito chakra, estou exausta não vou agüentar muito mais tempo...NÃO...agora não — o chakra começava a falhar — Só mais um pouco... eu não posso parar agora ou então...Onegai Kami-sama, só mais um pouco....onegai..._

_Ino Pov's Off_

Shikamaru notava o desespero nos olhos de sua amiga, ele não tinha mais chakra e não suportaria muito tempo ele sabia, fazia um bom tempo que ela usava um quantidade e manipulação muito avançada de chakra, ela não estava acostumada a tamanho esforço. Viu o chakra falhar e os orbes da amiga procurarem os seus num pedido mudo de ajuda. Ele só sibilou "Eu sei que vai conseguir" numa certeza que nem ele sabia o porquê, já que como o estrategista que era sabia que a situação estava quase perdida. Contudo o Nara estava confiante, tinha certeza daquilo que dizia.

Ino num esforço sobre-humano reuniu todo o chakra que ainda possuía e o concentrou numa habilidade extraordinária sobre a lesão no pulmão do shinobi. No ultimo segundo a lesão se fechou e a hemorragia cedeu. A médica-nin respirou aliviada, ofegante pelo esforço significante que havia feito. Mas tão logo percebeu que o Sabaku não respirava o desespero a invadia mais uma vez.

—Gaara!! — pressionou três vezes o peito do Kage e forçou o ar pela garganta.

—Não faz isso Gaara acorda!! — repetiu os movimentos — "_Eu não consegui...foi tarde demais..." —_ as lágrimas corriam soltas, o que só aumentou a ouvir os soluços da Sabaku.

— Gaara! — forçou o ar pela garganta pela ultima vez — ...Onegai...eu..preciso de você aqui...não morra...—sussurrou entre lágrimas e soluços ao ouvido do Kage, debruçada sobre o peito imóvel do shinobi.

Sentiu o peito do shinobi resfolegar segundos depois, a sensação de felicidade e alívio eram tamanhas que Ino puxou o troco do ruivo para si e o abraçou com todas as suas forças.

— Graças a Kami!!! Céus eu pensei que tinha perdido você..— a garota não media as suas palavras — E-Eu tive tanto medo...Arigatou, Arigatou Kami-sama...— afundava as mãos nos cabelos ruivos depositando o rosto confuso e surpreso do shinobi na curva de seu pescoço. Afastou o rosto do shinobi e fitou aqueles olhos verdes tão intimidadores e imponentes profundamente, deu a ele seu melhor sorriso deixando o Kage de Suna corado e em seguida o envolveu num abraço mais uma vez, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha do ruivo esquecendo-se dos demais indivíduos naquele quarto.

Temari estava louca para abraçar seu irmãozinho, mas ao ver a cena de Ino o envolvendo em seus braços e o olhar surpreso do seu irmão dar lugar ao de contentamento e aconchego, decidiu por deixar os "pombinhos terem o seu momento" nas palavras da própria Sabaku. Estava claro para qualquer um presente que havia um forte sentimento entre aqueles dois.

—Ino! — Gaara chamou a atenção da kunoichi, já envergonhado por aquela demonstração de afeto em público.— Você está me su-fo-can-do...— resmungou.

—Ah...Gaara não seja chato! — brincou a Sabaku —Você deu um grande susto na gente! — ralhou. O shinobi notou todos os olhares para si e os demais presentes balançarem a cabeça em afirmativo.

—Eu juro por todos os Kamis que se você aprontar outra dessa eu mesmo te mato seu BAKA, EGOISTA!! — ralhou a médica-nin e dito isto desmaiou sendo amparada por Shikamaru. Gaara que a olhou de esgueira depois do "elogio" arregalou os orbes preocupados.

— Não se preocupe... — acalmou o Nara — Ela está bem, só precisa descansar um pouco, usou chakra demais. — Pegou a companheira e levou-a para descansar no quarto ao lado e Gaara lançou um olhar preocupado para a irmã.

— Ela fez um esforço sobre humano pra salvar você! — deixou claro, a loira do deserto.

—Ela vai ficar bem? — indagou timidamente, com certa aflição na voz e no tom de voz.

—Se você não aprontar mais nada... — advertiu a irmã.

— Não se preocupe...não farei mais nada. — ele foi frio, mas pela expressão de seu otouto ao ver Ino naquele estado, ela sabia que ele falava a verdade.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

— Eu não sou uma criança pra precisar de uma babá! — vociferou o Kage.

— Ahhh...não é uma criança?! Não é uma criança, mas da forma como reclama e se comporta parece com uma, de uns quatro ou cinco anos no máximo. — ralhava a loira de Konoha.

—Hunf! —bufava o Kage ao ver Ino e Temari passarem um futon pela porta onde Ino passaria a dormir. Olhou para o irmão como quem pedia ajuda pra escapar daquela situação sem cabimento.

—Esquece Gaara, nem olha pra mim...elas ainda acham que eu acobertei você e depois essa Yamanaka é maluca, ela não vai te matar, mas ninguém garante nada em relação a mim. — As garotas olharam o das marionetes de esguelha.

— Isto é ridículo!! Não da pra acreditar! — revirou os olhos o Kage.

— TRÊS dias Gaara, você omitiu os sintomas pra mim por três dias, isto sim é que não dá pra acreditar. — a Yamanaka berrava em cólera — Mentiu pra mim, se automedicou isso sim é ridículo.

—Você disse que era só aumentar a dosagem! — argumentou o Kage.

— Ah e você é médico por algum acaso? Não adianta reclamar já está decidido, eu vou ser sua sombra agora, não vai sequer respirar sem que eu esteja por perto. É o fim da trégua pra você.

As expressões no cômodo eram as mais diversas, Gaara revirava os olhos, Temari assentia veemente com a cabeça e Shikamaru, Kankuro e Baki olhavam tudo com uma cara ala Shikamaru de "Isso vai ser problemático".

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

Eram duas horas da manhã e Ino se mexia inquieta no funton, encolhia-se cada vez mais devido ao frio o que fez a loira despertar e levantar em busca de um cobertor mais quente. Olhou a cama ao lado e seu coração falhou uma batida a não encontrar Gaara, correu rapidamente os safiras pelo quarto e notou a porta que dava acesso a sacada do quarto aberta. Era esse o motivo de tanto frio e onde provavelmente Gaara deveria estar. Ajeitou o hobby sobre a camisola e escorou-se no batente da porta.

— Isso só pode ser provocação. — afirmou a loira, a voz sonolenta.

Gaara nada respondeu e continuou de costas, os verde-águas admiravam a Lua.

— Está muito frio pra você aqui. — vendo que o shinobi nada respondia e não fazia menção a se mover continuou.

—Será que você não pode simplesmente dormir? — suspirou pesadamente a loira.

— Não. — respondeu friamente.

— Gaara, por Kami eu estou exausta! Usei muito chakra, passei a noite passada em claro observando seu estado resultado da sua teimosia, não preguei o olho o dia todo e Céus!!!...São duas horas da manhã! Se isso for por provocação eu imploro uma trégua...

— Ino, vá dormir, não chamei você aqui. — falou secamente.

— Gaara, — deu um longo suspiro — Você não dorme eu não durmo e por Kami-sama você não dormiu nem duas horas nestes dois dias. Eu preciso dormir mais do que isso, sinceramente não sei como você agüenta eu estou um caco e com olheiras horrorosas. Eu hein, começo até a achar que tem pregos na sua cama.

Gaara achou graça do comentário da kunoichi, o que Ino não percebeu por ele estar de costas.

— Não é como se eu não quisesse dormir...eu apenas...não consigo. — revelou o Kage ainda de costas.

— Como assim não consegue? — indagou curiosa a Yamanaka.

— Ino, — virou-se para kunoichi — você sabe que eu fui portador do Shukaku. — fez uma breve pausa — Deve saber também que aqueles que o possuem raramente dormem por temer que ele possuísse seu corpo durante o sono. È natural em mim dormir pouco.

— Mas Gaara... você não é mais um.... Jinchuuriki. — completou receosa.

— Mas os pesadelos continuam...durmo apenas um pouco mais que antes.

—Hum...temos que dar um jeito nisso... — afirmou a loira com uma expressão preocupada.

— Não se preocupe...já estou acostumado.

— O que faziam quando você era pequeno pra você poder dormir...

— Nada. — viu-a arregalar os orbes — Eu não tive mãe Ino, eu era só o monstro que todos temiam. — falou inexpressivo e frio, mas Ino jurava poder ver um pesar em seus olhar o que cortou seu coração.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

— Já sei! — bateu a mão uma na outra. Gaara a olhou curioso. — Sei de uma coisa que pode fazer você dormir, eu acho. — pôs o dedo indicador sobre o lábio. — Vem, vamos entrar. — Gaara a olhou confuso, mas obedeceu.

O shinobi parou a sua frente com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. A Yamanaka encontrava-se recostada a cabeceira da cama do ruivo muito confortável entre os travesseiros.

— Então, qual sua formidável idéia? — indagou o Kage desdenhoso. A loira então colocou um travesseiro sobre seu colo e deu dois tapinhas sobre o mesmo, fazendo Gaara arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Quando eu era pequena eu morria de medo de trovões e quando chegava o inverno em Konoha eu mal podia dormir de tantos pesadelos. Então minha mãe me deitava em seu colo e acariciava meus cabelos e eu segurava a sua mão até eu adormecer....

— Você quer que eu durma no seu colo?! — indagou o Sabaku, um sorriso debochado no canto dos lábios, olhando a garota diretamente nos olhos.

— Ah...qual é?! — replicou corando a kunoichi. — Funcionava comigo...Eu não tinha pesadelos...Aff, nem sei porque eu me incomodo com você seu chato! — torceu o bico.

— Tem certeza disto?

— Mal não vai fazer né!! — e dito isto a garota acompanhou o Kage retirar a parte de cima do kimono expondo a regata preta que tanto lhe roubara a sanidade, afastou os lençóis e deitou na cama apoiando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro no colo de Ino.

O Sabaku virou o corpo de lado e seus lábios roçaram uma parte exposta da coxa da kunoichi, sentindo o cheiro, quiçá o gosto daquela pele. Ino arrepiava-se ao sentir aquele hálito quente em contado com sua tez, timidamente levou as mãos aos fios ruivos de Gaara e afagou-lhe os cabelos. O shinobi capturou uma das mãos da loira trazendo-a junto a seu corpo entrelaçando os dedos.

—Então, é assim? — indagou o Sabaku.

— H-Hai!

Aos poucos o contato, o calor que a proximidade dos corpos trazia, preenchia ambos com uma sensação de conforto. A excitação cedia passagem ao cansaço acumulado naqueles dias e minutos depois adormeceram.

Já eram oito hora da manha quando Temari foi a cozinha fazer seu desjejum e foi com espanto que escutou de uma serviçal que até agora Ino não havia aparecido como toda manha para buscar o desjejum de Gaara. Decidiu ela mesma ir levar o desjejum dos dois e verificar o que havia acontecido. A Sabaku subiu até o quarto do irmão, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta devagar, a cena que os seus olhos vislumbraram chocou até o seu ultimo fio de cabelo, fechou a porta rapidamente tomando cuidado para não acordá-los.

A Sabaku recostou-se a parede e tentou se acalmar.

_Temari Pov's On_

_Calma, Temari calma...respira o que exatamente você viu.— Ino e Gaara estavam dormindo juntos, O shinobi repousava a cabeça sobre a barriga da kunoichi e agarrava possessivamente a sua cintura. Esta por sua vez tinha uma mão sobre as costas largas do Kage e a outra afundada em seus cabelos ruivos. — Pense bem... eles estavam vestidos...não aconteceu nada....pelo menos não ainda!! Ele parecia tão tranqüilo...— riu-se a Sabaku._

_Temari Pov's Off_

Mais calma a Sabaku resolveu bater a porta. AYamanaka acordou com as batidas de Temari a porta e quase teve um infarto ao perceber a posição em que ambos se encontravam, tratando logo de acordar o shinobi.

— Gaara, acorda Gaara! — Chamou baixinho.

—Hn...que horas são? — perguntou esfregando os olhos.

—Umas oito horas eu acho.

—Não é possível, eu nunca dormi tanto assim...

—Depois a gente vê isso, agora eu preciso sair daqui. Temari está batendo e se ela nos ver assim ....vai pensar coisas erradas... — corou ao dizer isso.

— Então por que você simplesmente não sai. — indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha. A Kunoichi balançou a cabeça na direção da sua cintura que Gaara agarrava possessivamente. Foi ele quem corou desta vez.

—Ah...Gomem ne. —sibilou soltando a kunoichi.

Ino abriu a porta para Temari, que trazia consigo a bandeja com desjejum, ela resmungou um "Que demora" e Ino respondeu um "Gomen ne", conversaram um pouco e a Sabaku depois de ver o irmão anunciou sua saída e Ino acompanhou-a até a porta.

— Ino, o que você fez com o meu irmão essa noite que deixou ele tão exausto a ponto de dormir tanto assim? —perguntou venenosa.

—Ah!...Uma coisa que a minha mãe fazia quando eu ....

—Eu sei bem...! —interrompeu a Sabaku.

— Ei espera aí, eu entendi o que você quis dizer! — replicou corando a Yamanaka.

—Eu sei que você entendeu.... — retrucou maliciosa, o sorriso faceiro nos lábios.

—Não é nada disso que você está pensando! — defendeu-se a médica-nin.

— Sei bem o que estou pensando...Eu vi! — cutucava divertida a Sabaku. — A questão não é o que eu estou pensando e sim o que **você** está pensando. — ria-se gostosamente a loira da areia enquanto andava pelos corredores seguida por uma Ino aflita e vermelha como um pimentão.

—Temari, volta aqui!! — e assim sumiram pelos corredores.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

O sol se punha e dava lugar a noite exuberante e fria de Suna mais uma vez. Já contavam uma hora da manhã e Gaara não conseguia dormir. Mas o problema não era a falta de sono e sim a inquietação do shinobi que já havia levantado mais de duas vezes e rolava incansavelmente sobre a cama. Ele estava agitado demais, sentou-se na cama e passou a fitar a garota adormecida sobre o futon. Fechou os olhos e sentiu aquele cheiro doce e provocante invadir-lhe as narinas, a necessidade de sentir aquela pele, aquele calor. Era o seu corpo que reclamava, exigia agarrar-se aquela cintura delicada com toda possessividade.

O Kage cansado e visivelmente irritado ergueu-se num rompante, ajeitou alguns travesseiros, andou em direção a kunoichi e sem permissão ou aviso prévio pegou-a no colo depositando em seguida a garota em sua cama, apoiando a cabeça dela sobre os travesseiros. Ino arregalou os orbes confusa.

—Gaara o que você está fazendo? — indagou a loira um tanto atordoada.

—Hunf! Agora sim vamos dormir! — disse o Kazekage logo após deitar sobre a barriga da Yamanaka e agarrar possessivo a sua cintura entrelaçando suas pernas. Ino apenas riu-se e afundou as mãos entre os cabelos ruivos do shinobi adormecendo ali.

Continua....

* * *

Olha o próximo cap está incrivelmente quente...bem eu posso ainda hj e vocês sabem como conseguir isso!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Alguns dias se passaram e Gaara estava cada vez melhor e nenhum incidente desagradável havia ocorrido novamente. Até mesmo porque Ino, como havia prometido era à sombra do Kage. Ela observando a evolução do quadro de Gaara resolveu autorizar o shinobi a retomar aos poucos seu trabalho de Kage, obviamente acompanhado por ela em qualquer situação. Os dias se passaram mais ou menos assim.

**Flash Back Rotina Gaara e Ino On**

**Reuniões com Kankuro**.

Kankuro entrou no quarto trazendo consigo alguns papéis.

— Ino, Kankuro chegou. — falou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que ela saísse.

— Ah...Oi Kankuro — sorriu — Estava tão entretida com meu livro que nem vi você chegar... — levantou-se da poltrona — Vem, pode sentar aqui.

Kankuro sentou-se a poltrona e em seguida os dois Sabakus observaram a loira arrastar o futon para próximo a uma parede no canto do quarto, atirou uns dois travesseiros sobre ele e sentou-se confortavelmente em posição de lótus. Com uma mão segurava o seu livro e com a outra bebericava o chá.

— Er..Ino — começou Kankuro — nos vamos trabalhar....

— Ah... Eu sei Kankuro, — direcionou as safiras ao das marionetes — eu estou bem confortável, acredite... Vocês não vão me atrapalhar. — deu um largo sorriso e voltou-se para seu livro. — Podem continuar... — disse sem fita-los acenando com a mão.

Gaara apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos...

**No campo de treinamento.**

Gaara, Baki e Ino encontravam-se num dos campos de treinamentos com cerca de cinqüenta homens integrantes do pelotão de elite de Suna, para um treinamento especial que seria assistido por Gaara. Ouvia-se um zunzunzum vindo dos shinobis do pelotão de elite que murmuravam os mais diversos comentários "Cara, o que uma garota esta fazendo aqui?", "Ela é uma ninja Konoha, será que vai participar do treino secreto?", "Ela é uma gata, não vou me concentrar com uma gostosa dessas aqui!", " "Ela anda grudada no Kage, será que ela é namorada dele?", " Se for mulher do Kazekage eu to fora, ela é uma gata, mas eu não quero morrer".

— Ohayo minna! — cumprimentou Ino arrancando suspiros e um "Ohayo" em coro dos shinobis.

— Ino, você não pode ficar aqui. Isso é um treino secreto! — argumentou Gaara baixinho e entre dentes.

—Eu não fico, você não fica! — sentenciou a loira.

— Ino-san, — argumentou Baki — esse treino é muito importante ele precisa ficar, eu prometo que cuidarei bem de Gaara-sama.

— Não Baki, ele não te obedece!....Hum...deixa eu ver...— ponderou a loira com um dedo no lábio inferior.— Já sei!! — andou em direção a uma pedra sentou-se nela e pegou seu livro.

— Eu fico aqui sentada de costas e você fica logo ali... — apontava com o dedo — ....virado pra lá, assiste ao treino e ainda fica ao alcance dos meus olhos. É só fazer o pelotão virar pra cá e posicioná-los logo atrás dessa pedra. — completou orgulhosa.

— Ino, você quer que eu desloque cinqüenta homens, por causa de um capricho? Isso não tem cabimento! — replicou o Kage.

— Ah... Gaara você põe dificuldade em tudo! — retrucou a kunoichi — É rapidinho olha só!! — Yo minna, você podem fazer uma favorzinho pra mim? — perguntou manhosa.

— H-Hai! — responderam em coro os shinobis de elite.

— Vocês podem posicionar-se aqui atrás dessa pedra?! — e segundos depois a nova formação estava feita. — Arigatou... — agradeceu cheia de manha.

— Viu só?! — sentou-se e pôs-se a ler o costumeiro livro. — Podem começar...

Gaara apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos....

**No Banho.**

— Gaara...Gaara... — chamava a Yamanaka sentada a beirada da cama do Kage penteando as madeixas loiras.

—...

— Gaara...você está bem?

—...

— Gaara, você vai demorar muito ainda?

—...

— Gaara, eu não ouvi você responder....

—...

—Gaara, sai logo daí...você está demorando demais.....

Foi a gota d'água. O ruivo num acesso de raiva soca a parede e sai da água sem sequer desligar o chuveiro, afasta o box com força, e abre a porta com agressividade. E eis que surge um Sabaku completamente molhado, nu em pelo a frete da Yamanaka, que arregala os orbes e em seguida grita um "Ahhh.." estridente tapando os olhos com as mãos.

— Estou aqui, satisfeita! — vociferou o Kage. — Pareço vivo o suficiente pra você?! — o Sabaku abria os braços o que obviamente a loira não via, mas mesmo assim acenava um sim frenético com a cabeça.

— Vai me deixar tomar banho em paz agora ....— Ino balançava a cabeça em afirmativo — ou vai montar acampamento no banheiro? — e a kunoichi sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa.

Ao ouvir o "click" da porta fechando a kunoichi tirou a mão dos olhos, deu um suspiro e revirou os olhos caindo de costas sobre a cama.

**Flash Back Rotina Gaara e Ino ****Off**

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

O dia estava chegando ao fim quanto o treino diário do pelotão terminou. Ino estava cercada pelos shinobis que faziam uma algazarra a sua volta. Podia-se ouvir um "Ino-san eu me machuquei no treino", "Ino-san eu também me machuquei olha aqui", "Ah....nem vem! Ela vai me examinar primeiro" e Ino tentava inutilmente por ordem naquela bagunça " Rapazes acalmem-se assim eu não vou poder examinar ninguém".

Gaara que estava um pouco mais afastado conversando com Baki, viu o tumulto que se formava em torno da kunoichi, disse um "Depois conversamos" pra Baki e pôs-se a andar na direção da médica-nin.

— Ino, vamos! — sentenciou imperioso, o rosto sério e inexpressivo, o olhar perfurante, a postura imponente, poderoso, a aura assassina.

Ao ouvirem a voz de seu Kage os shinobis num rompante abriram passagem e faziam uma pequena reverência. Assim que viram a expressão assassina do Kazekage os shinobis recuaram imediatamente um passo de cerca de um metro de distancia de Ino.

— Hai. Ja né! — despediu-se dos shinobis com um sorriso. Gaara olhou-os de soslaio o que fez os shinobis engolirem em seco e murmurarem um quase inaudível "Ja né", mas nenhum ousou fitar Ino.

— Estranho...acho que eles devem estar cansados.— concluiu a loira — Gaara pra onde está indo a mansão é pro outro lado?! — indagou a Yamanaka confusa.

— Vou te levar a um lugar... Até porque você me seguiria de qualquer jeito. — usou da frieza habitual.

— Isso é um convite? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Entenda como quiser!

Depois de andarem um pouco chegaram a umas ruínas onde provavelmente deveria ter sido um forte usado por Suna em guerras no passado. Gaara fez sinal para que eles subissem até o topo. O local era cercado por uma mureta de menos de um metro de altura por cinqüenta centímetros de largura, no centro havia uma coluna um pouco destruída que aparentava ter sido um farol usado para guiar os guerreiros na noite do deserto. Do alto era possível ver a saída da Vila e um conjunto de dunas magníficas onde o Sol começava a se pôr.

Gaara aproximou-se da mureta, os braços atrás das costas, e passou a fitar o espetáculo cheio de cores que era o Sol se escondendo por trás das dunas, dando lugar ao majestoso luar de Suna. Ino aproximou-se do shinobi boquiaberta.

— É lindo Gaara...

— Não é nenhum campo florido de Konoha.— retrucou o Kage.

— Mesmo assim...é tão...perfeito!

Gaara abriu o sobretudo de Kage e retirou de lá o diário entregando-o a kunoichi.

— Já acabou de ler? — indagou a loira, guardando o livro em sua sacola ninja.

— Sim.

—O que achou?

— Você é um **mundo** de sentimentos Ino.

A garota riu do comentário.

— Você ainda ama o Uchiha? — perguntou o Kage depois de algum tempo.

— Não. Pra falar a verdade eu não sei se de fato eu o amei ou se foi apenas algo de criança... Eu gostava dele, mas acho que fantasiei um pouco... Hoje eu sei que amor exige um algo mais.

Conversavam sem se fitar, ambos admirando o espetáculo que o cair da noite os proporcionava.

— Algo como o que teve com aquele Sai?

— Ah... também...— a kunoichi corou — Mas não é só isso....O Sai e eu descobrimos muitas coisas juntos, mas eu sentia que faltava algo...Acho que ele não me amava no final das contas.

— Eu acho isso improvável. — E Ino riu mais uma vez. — Talvez ele só não soubesse sentir.

— Gaara... A questão não é você saber ou não sentir é você querer ou não sentir e o Sai queria descobrir sobre sentimento e não vivê-los.

— Acho que entendo.

— Mais alguma pergunta Kazekage? — perguntou sapeca.

— Uma em especial.

— Vamos lá, pergunte!

— O que é exatamente esse vazio? Digo... aquele vazio que você não explicou.

Ino entendeu que daria uma resposta pros dois, o vazio dela e o dele. A loira silenciou por um momento refletindo.

—Eu imaginei que me faria esta pergunta....Até pouco tempo atrás eu não saberia te responder, mas acredito ter encontrado a resposta esses dias.

—Esse "vazio" Gaara é a falta de ter alguém para voltar quando o dia termina, de ter alguém que seja o primeiro e o último pensamento do seu dia, é a falta de ter alguém que faça seu coração doer de tanta saudade e faça você perder o chão a qualquer menção em perdê-lo. — Safiras fitaram verde-água.

— É a falta de ter alguém que te faça rir por nada e lhe tire do serio pelo mesmo motivo, que faça seu corpo queimar de tanto desejo e tremer ao menor toque. E mesmo que esse alguém seja o contrario de tudo aquilo que você achou que sempre quis, você queira passar todos os dias da sua vida com ele, por que é só assim que você deixa de ser só e passa a fazer parte de um todo, dando sentido a todos os seus dias.

A garota subiu na mureta, pôs uma mão na cintura e com a outra desmanchou o rabo de cavalo deixando os longos cabelos loiros balançarem ao vento. Gaara observava cada movimento da kunoichi. "No fim das contas, é só a falta de dar amor e receber amor..." e disto isto os orbes azuis se fecharam deixando a brisa suave lhe acariciar o rosto.

O shinobi sentou na mureta pondo uma perna de cada lado, inclinou o corpo para trás apoiando-se nas mãos. Mirava diretamente a kunoichi de cabelos esvoaçantes de um loiro esfuziante cuja cor se misturava àquela aquarela a céu aberto em amarelo, laranja e vermelho. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que Ino se sentindo observada abriu os olhos e em seguida sentou-se ao lado do Sabaku na mesma posição do shinobi.

— Sabe...eu retiro o que disse sobre ser difícil uma garota se aproximar de você...basta desmanchar essa carranca aí e trazê-las nesse lugar lindo que elas vão se atirar em você. — riu-se gostosamente a Yamanaka.

— Quem diria que o cubo de gelo do Kazekage podia ser tão romântico e tão sensível assim....

— Já lhe disse que não preciso de nenhuma garota se aproximando de mim...—retrucou o Kage levemente zangado e um pouco corado pelo comentário. Pausou por alguns instantes. —... Até mesmo porque alguém como eu... **não é capaz de sentir...**

Ino se aproximou mais, estavam separados por centímetros e segurando o rosto de Gaara entre suas mãos perguntou — **Sente isso... Gaara?**

— Me refiro aos sentimentos que descreveu Ino. — explicou.

— E eu me refiro a isso aqui! — Selou os lábios do Sabaku.

O Kage estava surpreso, estático, mas tão logo a garota começou a mover os lábios o Kazekage não pensou em mais nada, cerrou os olhos e se entregou a sensação maravilhosa que era provar o sabor dos lábios de Ino. O beijo começou calmo, delicado, invadindo pouco a pouco os limites um do outro. Gaara sentia a maciez e a textura daqueles lábios cada vez mais úmidos, mais desejosos, mais convidativos e ansiando por algo que ele nem sabia o que era, exigiu passagem, o que Ino prontamente atendeu.

A língua curiosa e ávida do shinobi explorava cada canto daquela boca molhada. Ao pousar as mãos na cintura delicada da kunoichi viu a garota estremecer, sentindo aquela pele aveludada arrepiar sob seu toque. Ele a beijava calmo e fundo, mordendo, provando, sorvendo tudo que aquela boca tinha pra lhe dar. O beijo se tornava mais exigente, mais sofrido, mais intenso...**lascivo.** Os corpos exigiam, ansiavam por mais toques, por mais pele.

Ino sentia aos poucos o desejo tomar-lhe o corpo. Como podia um beijo mexer com seus sentidos assim? Estava quase por perder a razão com aquela boca que tinha o poder de incitá-la. Envolveu os braços no pescoço do shinobi agarrando-se decidida aos fios ruivos, como se com aquele movimento pudesse manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Mas quando Gaara escorregou as mãos da cintura para as coxas torneadas, segurou-as com firmeza e ergueu-a fazendo à Yamanaka sentar-se em seu colo, ela teve a certeza que era impossível manter sua sanidade a salvo. E com isso Ino gemeu aguçando a libido do Kage de Suna.

Com uma das mãos do shinobi tomou para si possessivamente a cintura delicada da kunoichi, levou a outra mão aos cabelos loiros agarrando-os, cerrando os dedos na altura da nuca. Aspirava aquele perfume perturbador, exigia mais daquela boca, deliciando-se com o calor da pele dela.

Gaara agia por instinto. Rendia-se a cada desejo imperioso. E a ordem agora era senti-la. O Sabaku forçou ainda mais seu corpo contra o corpo da médica-nin e em um súbito movimento levantou-se sem solta-la. Ino agarrou-se a Gaara envolvendo-o com as pernas, ele carregou-a com urgência até a coluna, prensando-a forte contra a parede. Não se separaram um segundo sequer.

O beijo era cheio de desejo, volúpia. Os corpos colidiam em pura luxúria. Gaara correu as mãos das coxas até o inicio das nádegas de Ino e tão logo a encontrou apertou, arrancando outro gemido da kunoichi. A loira tateava com urgência o peitoral do Kage de Suna procurando uma brecha no meio daquelas vestes todas. Assim que achou enfiou as mãos por baixo da regata do shinobi, cravando as unhas nas costas largas. E foi à vez do Kage gemer. Ah... E como era bom ouvir aquele homem gemer! Ino sentiu o ruivo prensá-la ainda mais contra parede, forçando o quadril entre as suas pernas, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação. Gaara movido por puro desejo correu a mão dos cabelos para o pescoço alvo da médica-nin encontrando a alça da blusa em volta do pescoço, cerrou os dedos ali, mas conteve o desejo de arrebentar a frágil peça.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e as pernas trêmulas de Ino encontraram o chão. O shinobi apoiou uma mão na coluna e a outra permanecia na cintura de Ino. O olhar era penetrante e lascivo, os lábios estavam entreabertos, o coração palpitava forte, mas fora isso não demonstrava nenhuma alteração. Já a kunoichi arfava sem controle algum, se não fosse os corpos ainda colados, provavelmente viria ao chão. A garota envolvia o pescoço do Sabaku com uma mão enquanto a outra agarrava forte o tecido que cobria o peito másculo do Kage de Suna.

Inspirou o ar com força tentando controlar a respiração, olhou direto nos olhos do Kage e falou com a voz entrecortada.

— Alguém que... que consegue b-beijar assim...— arfava ainda sem controle a kunoichi — Com certeza é.... é capaz de sentir...

— Já é noite Ino, precisamos voltar.

— H-Hai. Já devem ter dado por nossa falta.

—Consegue andar? — indagou malicioso, vendo o estado deplorável em que a ninja se encontrava.

— Só estou um pouco zonza, engraçadinho.

O Sabaku pegou-a no colo de repente. — Só até você voltar ao normal. —E dito isso carregou-a em direção a mansão.

Não falaram uma só palavra no caminho de volta e ao chegarem à mansão mal se olhavam. Temari fez um alarde berrando um "Onde diabos vocês estavam!" e um "Que diabos estavam fazendo pra demorarem tanto assim!". Gaara com sua habitual frieza respondeu "Fui obrigado a mostrar a Vila a Ino" e está por sua vez apenas sorria sem graça, sem acreditar em _"Como ele pode ficar tão tranqüilo assim!". _Jantaram e foram dormir **separados. **Era verdade que não dormiam todos os dias juntos, mas hoje com certeza teriam de dormir separados.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

_Acordou suado. A noite no deserto era sempre tão fria, mas estranhamente essa noite parecia fazer o calor de meio-dia. Decidiu tomar um banho relaxante de ôfuro. Tirou a regata preta e a calça da mesma cor e atirou-as num canto, a boxer que usava fez o mesmo percurso em seguida. Poucos minutos depois estava completamente relaxado. Escorregou um pouco no ofurô ficando completamente submerso para em seguida emergir sobre a água. Tirou o excesso dos cabelos com uma das mãos, deixando as gotinhas de água escorrerem por aquele rosto perfeito. Apoiou os braços nas laterais de madeira inclinando a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados._

_A porta abriu chamando a atenção do shinobi. _

— _Ino, o que faz aqui?— indagou surpreso, correndo os verde-água sobre o corpo daquela mulher, os pés descalços, a camisola minúscula e transparente rente ao corpo, ressaltando aquelas curvas que por natureza já eram tão insinuantes._

— _Oras Kazekage... — observou-a andar feito felina, o sorriso faceiro, os quadris gingando, vindo em sua direção. Acompanhou-a com os olhos entrar no ofurô, um pé em cada lado de seu quadril, curvou-se até alcançar seu ouvido apoiando as mãos em seus ombros. — ...Vim fazer você sentir... — sussurrou com voz sexy sentando-se sobre o shinobi e envolvendo-o num beijo sensual._

_As bocas se prensavam forte, mordendo, sugando. Ino parou o beijo de repente o olhou lasciva sorrindo maliciosa. Lambeu-o dos lábios até a curva do pescoço onde aproveitou para dar-lhe um chupão. A boca sedenta correu ate o ombro do shinobi cravando-lhe os dentes. Gaara gemeu de dor e prazer, Ino sorriu e deslizou a língua até o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou:_

— _Sente isso Kazekage...— e dito isso encarou-o escorregando a mão pelo peito, abdômen, baixo ventre até encontrar a intimidade rija do shinobi._

— Ino! — acordou num sobressalto, o peito resfolegando_, _o olhar atordoado percorrendo o quarto tentando achar alguma explicação. Viu a garota dormir tranqüila sobre o futon. Um sonho... Era isso, ele havia tido um sonho pervertido com Ino. Tão logo conseguiu raciocinar sentiu seu membro latejar, doer, tamanha era a sua excitação.

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou de uma vez. Apoiou as mãos contra a parede deixou a água gelada correr livremente pelo seu corpo. Riu de canto quando lembrou-se de uma vez que seu irmão e Naruto lhe levaram em um bar de baixo calão. Não imaginava naquela época que um dia estaria em uma situação parecida.

**Flash Back On**

— Oe...morena gostosa...hoje eu vou ter um sonho pervertido com você que vai me deixar de "pau duro"...é seu dever amolecê-lo." falava Kankuro com a cara mais safada do mundo ao ver a "moça" passar.

A garota parou no mesmo instante. — Vai ter de ficar pra próxima vez, bonitão. Respondeu ela dando uma piscadela cheia malicia.

Naruto gargalhou alto debochando — Kankuro, parece que hoje vai ter que ficar só na imaginação e fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. — e voltou a gargalhar.

**Flash Back Off**

Fechou os olhos. As lembranças do sonho se misturavam as do beijo de algumas horas atrás confundindo os sentidos do shinobi. Era inútil tentar se acalmar, o banho não faria o "efeito" necessário. Não com Ino gingando os quadris em sua direção, não com ela sussurrando atrevida com voz sexy em seus ouvidos, não com aquele beijo voraz e molhado, não com ela cravando as unhas, mordendo-lhe os ombros, com os corpos colidindo contra parede, com ela envolvendo-o com as pernas, descendo furtiva pelos seus músculos, alcançando a sua intimidade rija.

Kuso! — praguejou com voz baixa, era isso, não iria se "acalmar" antes que se livrasse daquele desejo que o consumia. Levou a mão ao membro pulsante masturbando-se.

— Maldito seja aquele sonho, aquele cheiro perturbador que emana dela, aquele jeito atrevido... — a mão subia e descia com mais vigor.

—... Aquela pele macia, aquelas mãos furtivas, aqueles gemidos em meu ouvido, — Sentia o ápice chegando ficando na ponta dos pés, o ritmo frenético. — E maldito seja... — Gozou. Imaginado as bocas coladas num beijo sôfrego.

—... Aquele bei... — Ofegante, não continuou. Não, ele não amaldiçoaria o beijo.

Saiu do banheiro direto para a varanda, o vento frio da noite de Suna seria de grande ajuda. Estava saciado de sua natureza de homem, mas não daquele desejo insano provocado por ela. Ficou a fitar a lua tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. Respirou fundo cerrando os verdes-água, deixando o vento gélido de sua Suna tocar-lhe a pele que tornava a queimar em brasa. Seduzido por aquele cheiro perturbador que o chamava, aguçando sua libido, a vontade de tocá-la.

Entrou no quarto e o cheiro embriagante invadia-lhe as narinas, resolveu por dormir em outro quarto. Já havia notado que seu autocontrole e sua racionalidade eram quase inexistentes quando estava tão perto da kunoichi. E permanecer no mesmo quarto que Ino e aquela camisola "propositalmente", em sua opinião, tão minúscula e provocante era arriscar demais a sua pouca razão.

Depois de um rápido banho embrenhou-se nos lençóis. Virava-se de um lado para o outro inquieto. Como era possível que o cheiro dela estivesse ali? No quarto que ela nunca entrou, nos lençóis que nunca a envolveram, até o seu corpo parecia emanar o cheiro dela. Só podia estar ficando louco, concluiu. Aquele perfume perturbador estava impregnado em tudo! Tirando-lhe o sossego, minando sua razão. E logo o shinobi estava em brasa outra vez. Sentou-se na cama irritado. Eram cinco horas da manha e teria de tomar outro banho gelado novamente. O terceiro da noite! E tudo por causa daquele cheiro. Se ele pudesse se livrar daquele cheiro....Era isso! Precisava se livrar daquele cheiro. Rumou para o seu quarto imediatamente, num misto de irritação e ansiedade.

— Gaara! — disse num sobressalto, assustada, a voz sonolenta. O shinobi pegou-a no colo bruscamente, empurrou a porta do banheiro com o pé e depositou-a no chão frente ao box.

— Gaara, o que você está fazendo?! — Ele afastou o box bruscamente, agarrou forte o braço da kunoichi e sem nenhum tato arrastou-a para dentro.

Agarrou a camisola sobre os seios de Ino e rasgou-a em dois movimentos, a frágil peça intima teve o mesmo destino.

— VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?! — vociferou a loira enquanto tentava cobrir sua nudez coma as mãos. Gaara indiferente ligou o chuveiro segurando a garota embaixo da água gelada. — Ahhh...! — soltou um gritinho estridente ao sentir aquela água gélida em contato com sua pele.

—Ino, esse seu cheiro incomoda! — arrastou a kunoichi completamente molhada, pegou-a no colo e praticamente atirou-a dentro do ofurô. Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos dela trazendo próximo ao rosto. Inspirou profundamente o ar procurando o cheiro.

— Assim está bem melhor! —sorriu satisfeito e saiu dali.

Rumou para cozinha, não estava com paciência para ouvir as reclamações quando ela saísse dali. Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com Temari, em seguida ambos ouviram "SABAKU NO GAARA, EU JURO QUE ASSIM QUE EU TE CURAR EU TE MATO!!!".

— O que você fez dessa vez pra Ino estar gritando desse jeito hein Gaara? — Indagou com tom reprovador, estranhando o sorriso que o irmão tinha nos lábios.

— Como eu posso saber... Ela grita comigo por qualquer coisa...— e saiu com o sorriso mais cínico possível.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e assim que avistou a Yamanaka, Temari se apressou em perguntar.

— Ino, o que aconteceu aqui?

— O que aconteceu?!— repetiu indignada enquanto saia completamente ensopada do banheiro. — Argh.....Temari, aquele seu irmão é um...um pervertido!

— O quê? Gaara? — questionou surpresa. — Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca pensei em ouvir "Gaara" e "pervertido" na mesma frase.

— Existe outro grosso, arrogante, baka, maluco, pervertido e..........e pervertido chamado Gaara por aqui?

— Oe Ino... Fica calma. Me conta o que aconteceu por aqui. — E alguns minutos depois ouvia-se risadas estrondosas da Sabaku saindo dali.

Ino passou o dia inteiro irritada, lançado olhares assassinos para Gaara. Imaginando uma maneira e um momento oportuno pra dar uma lição naquele "Maluco pervertido!". Encontrou a ocasião perfeita as onze da noite quando o shinobi tomava uma ducha quente e Kami-sama parecia estar do lado dela, pois estava sendo uma das noites mais frias de Suna. Abriu a porta do banheiro bruscamente, fazendo o shinobi correr a porta do box para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

— Cubra aquilo que não quiser que eu veja. —falou audaciosa lançando uma toalha de rosto minúscula para o shinobi.

—Que pensa que está fazendo sua loira maluca?

Ino enchia um recipiente com água da torneira. Com a baixa temperatura que fazia essa noite em Suna a água deveria estar com cerca de 10 C°.

— Isso foi por ter me acordado daquele jeito! — atirou o líquido gelado no shinobi.

— Isso foi por você ter me deixado nua! — lançou-lhe a água gélida novamente.

— Ino, pare com isso! — vociferou o Kage fazendo menção em ir até ela.

— Não se mova Kazekage, essa toalha é muito pequena para cobrir todos os seus **atributos**... — advertia carregada de cinismo. — Além do que, se eu gritar em quanto tempo você acha que Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Baki e até alguns serviçais chegariam aqui? — Gaara cerrou os dentes.

— Imagine só a cara que eles vão fazer ao ver seu Kage nu, com uma garota usando apenas **sua camisa**... — exibia a camisa preta dele que conseguia ser mais curta que a sua antiga camisola. — Até você explicar tudo, os boatos já se espalharam... E você sabe como esse tipo de boato se espalha rápido, especialmente em se tratando de um Kage. — Gaara recuou e ela sorriu satisfeita.

— Esse vai ser em dobro, por aquele insulto horroroso que você me fez! — atirou-lhe o líquido outra vez.

A Yamanaka virou de costas pro Sabaku e girou a maçaneta, mas antes de sair por completo virou-se para o Kage mais uma vez e exigiu imperiosa.

— A propósito, você me deve uma camisola! Ela era uma ótima camisola e eu quero outra já! — E dito isso saiu, deixando um Gaara perplexo, de cenho franzido, sem acreditar em como aquela loira podia ser tão atrevida e desaforada.

Continua....

Reviews???? Me subornem eu aceito!!! Rsrsrsrsrsr

O Próximo tem hen***....


	12. Chapter 12

Oi gente!!! Eu quero agradecer muito aos reviews que recebi eu adorei!!!Bom e como chantagista que sou eu posto mais rápido se receber mais reviews – lembre-se eu já tenho até o cap 17 pronto!

E atendendo a pedidos espero que o cap tenha sido grande o suficiente!!! Bjssssss.

________________

O dia seguinte Ino levantou-se antes do sol nascer e enquanto esperava chegar a hora de buscar o desjejum de Gaara debruçou-se na janela e pôs-se a olhar, curiosa, o movimento da Vila. Suna acordava cedo, mas hoje estranhamente as pessoas pareciam agitadas demais para um dia que estava apenas começando. Foi buscar o desjejum Kage e assim que pôs os pés no corredor foi praticamente atropelada por Kankuro, o shinobi estava tão apressado que Ino quase não pode ouvir o "Gomen ne" que ele berrou do fim do corredor. Achou estranho, mas resolveu seguir seu trajeto até a cozinha. No caminho ouviu um zunzunzum dos empregados. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas estava achando aquela agitação estranha demais. Estava absorta em pensamentos quando viu Temari entrar na cozinha tal qual um furacão.

— Ohayo Ino..

— Ohayo Temari. Será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo hoje com esta Vila? Todos parecem tão eufóricos... — arqueou a sobrancelha.

Riu a Sabaku. — Hoje é feira de Suna, acontece uma vez por mês, lá os comerciantes de dentro e fora da Vila mostram seus produtos...Vem gente de todo o lugar!

— São tantas coisas maravilhosas...comidas, bebidas, tecidos...os mais belos kimonos....Ahhhhh Ino é quase um paraíso das compras.....

— Compras...Hum... entendo o que quer dizer. — suspiraram as duas.

— Você devia ir Ino,você iria adorar!

— Não sei Temari, acho que não dá.... Não posso deixar aquele lá sozinho.

— Nossa Ino você ainda está brava com ele? — perguntou entre risos.

— Um pouco...— respondeu fazendo uma cara emburrada.

—Ahhh Ino você tem que ir! Eu fico com o Gaara e você vai com o Shikamaru, ele adora aquela feira, apesar dele ser um preguiçoso. Você só precisa dar um berro ou dois e ele vai acompanhá-la em todas as barraquinhas, mas você já deve estar acostumada com isso.

— Ah Temari não é justo.... Você adora essa feira...

—É, mas não é nada confiável deixar o Gaara com Kankuro, Shikamaru ou mesmo Baki.

— Definitivamente eles não são uma opção.— ponderou por alguns instantes.—Mas quer saber, está decidido, vamos todos a feira!

— Vou logo avisando que o Gaara detesta. Ele sempre manda Kankuro ou Baki pra representá-lo... diz que é tumultuoso demais.

— Deixa o Gaara comigo.

— Bom, se você diz....— Concordou a Sabaku. — Agora precisamos encontrar o que vestir, muitas pessoas importantes virão à noite e eu sou uma Sabaku, preciso estar apresentável.

— Ah Temari eu não trouxe nada muito sofisticado pra vestir. — falou a Yamanaka lembrando-se que trouxe apenas o uniforme ninja e roupas do dia a dia.

— Ora...— sorriu sapeca a Sabaku —Então vamos às compras!

— Nos vamos fazer compras para sairmos à noite e fazer mais compras....Humm...gostei! Mas e quanto ao Gaara?

— Acho que não tem nada demais ele ficar uma ou duas horinhas com o Shikamaru não é? — a médica-nin pareceu considerar. — ... E então vamos?

— Eu mal posso esperar. — E saíram as duas atrás do Nara com um brilho ofuscante nos olhos.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

Uma hora depois...

— Onde aquelas duas estão indo com tanta pressa. — Indagou o Kankuro ao observar as duas loiras correndo afoitas pelo centro da vila.

—Kankuro....duas mulheres correndo eufóricas só pode ser uma coisa: estão indo as compras.

— Compras?!Comprar o que? Pra que? — perguntou o Sabaku confuso coçando a cabeça.

— Roupas pra vestirem hoje à noite na feira de Suna. — respondeu Shikamaru entediado. — Ino disse que não trouxe nada adequado e Temari diz que não tem nada pra vestir, mesmo a Ino tendo trazido duas mochilas lotadas e Temari estando com o guarda-roupa completamente abarrotado.

— Eu não acredito que elas deixaram o Gaara sozinho.

— Na verdade elas me ameaçaram pra ficar de olho nele. Fehh...elas são muito problemáticas.

— Então você vai ficar de cão de guarda do Gaara à noite também?

—Elas não confiam em mim tanto assim....A noite Gaara também irá a feira conosco.

— Ah..Eu duvido. — riu-se incrédulo— Gaara nunca iria, nem que a ordem saísse do mais alto comando de Suna.

— Você não conhece o poder de persuasão de uma mulher meu caro amigo... Ainda mais se essa mulher for a Ino. E digo mais, Gaara não só irá a essa feira como aparecerá de braços dados com ela, regra inclusa no manual do "**Perfeito Cavalheiro ¹"** da Ino.

—Essa eu quero ver pra crer! Aposto qualquer coisa com você. — disse o das marionetes confiante.

—Já que você insiste.... — deu um sorriso malicioso de canto. — Fehh.... é melhor eu ir ou aquelas problemáticas me esfolam vivo. — e dito isso o Nara rumou para o quarto do Sabaku mais novo.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

—Onde você estava Ino? — pergunta rispidamente o Sabaku assim que a Yamanaka atravessou a porta.

—Saí com Temari, Shikamaru não lhe disse? — respondeu displicente a loira fitando o amigo que apenas suspirou entediado.

—Perguntei onde estava e não com quem saiu?

—Aff...eu fui a uma loja com a Temari para comprar um kimono pra irmos a feira hoje a noite. Satisfeito?

—Eu não posso sequer respirar sem você em meu encalço e de repente você me larga sozinho para ir às compras?! — ralhou indignado.

—Gaara não seja dramático, fiquei fora cerca de uma hora e você não estava sozinho, deixamos o Shikamaru de olho em você. — falou a loira olhando as peças que havia comprado.

—Grande diferença. — resmungou o Kage.

— Céus! Gaara que mau-humor... Um pouco de diversão fará bem a você....

O shinobi estreitou os olhos.

— Como é que é?

— Se divertir...hoje a noite...na feira....ta conseguindo acompanhar?

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto debochado.

—Eu não vou a lugar algum.

—Claro que você vai, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, se eu vou então você vai!

—Então **você** não vai! — sentenciou o Kage.

—Fehh...eu vou indo. Isso é problemático demais pra mim... — e o Nara deixou o quarto.

—Gaara você sabe que eu tenho poder de barganha não sabe? Não me faça usá-lo! Sabe bem que você só sai se eu for com você.

—Ótimo então. Ninguém vai mais a lugar algum, mas eu não ponho os pés naquele lugar.

— Por que Gaara... vai ser legal. —apelou manhosa.

— É barulhento, tumultuoso e irritante. Já está decidido, eu não vou!

—Gaara....Sabe que eu não vou te deixar em paz não é?

—Eu já disse que não!

—Mas Gaara....

—Não.

Passaram o dia todo nessa discussão, Gaara estava irredutível, porém Ino não desistiria facilmente. A noite chegou e eles ainda não haviam chegado a um denominador comum. Ino "tomou a liberdade" de separar a roupa que Gaara iria vestir enquanto ele estava no banho, o shinobi por sua vez, afirmou que ela podia separar o guarda-roupa inteiro que nada o faria mudar de decisão. E foi aí que ela teve a brilhante idéia.

Entrou sorrateira no banheiro e pegou a muda de roupa que Gaara havia levado para trocar-se. Em seguida sumiu com o restante das roupas do Kage, exceto, é claro, a que ela havia cuidadosamente separado, para ele vestir à noite na feira. Ao abrir o box Gaara procurou a muda de roupa que levou para o banheiro e obviamente não encontrou, achou estranho, porém não imaginava o que estava por vir.

Saiu ainda confuso, "Podia jurar que havia levado as roupas pro banheiro" e tão logo o shinobi saiu, a kunoichi escapuliu despercebida para o cômodo cerrando a porta rapidamente. Ela ligou o chuveiro e esperou o berro.

— Ino! Onde diabos estão as minhas roupas! — vociferou o Kage ao ver o guarda-roupa vazio, não havia sobrado nem mesmo uma cueca.

— A sua roupa está em cima da cama e o sobretudo de Kage na poltrona. — Encolheu-se esperando o próximo grito.

Os verde-águas fuzilaram as roupas sobre a cama, franziu o cenho, cerrou os punhos e perguntou entre dentes,

— Onde está TODO o resto das minhas roupas Ino?!

— Você não vai precisar de todas elas agora...

— Eu não vou vestir isso!

— Pode não vestir se não quiser... Fique apenas de toalha, se você prefere assim...

A veia saltou na testa alva do shinobi.

— Ainda que eu vista essas roupas....ainda assim, eu não irei a feira alguma! — sentenciou.

—"M_as já é meio caminho andado." — _pensou, mas não iria provocá-lo ainda mais.

Gaara vestiu-se a contragosto, "não podia ficar por aí apenas de toalha", mas o sobretudo de Kage não vestiria, esse não era necessário. Passou a fitar a sua Suna da janela, cheia de luzes, gente de todas as partes... A feira era com certeza muito boa pros negócios, porém por deveras desagradável pra sua personalidade discreta.

— Eu não acredito que você ainda não está pronto! O combinado não foi sairmos às sete?! — Indagou a loira atrás do shinobi.

— O combinado foi que eu iria pensar e em troca você...— replicava ríspido virando-se para encarar a kunoichi — ...você parava de...tagarelar....nos meus... ouvidos.... — O tom não saiu ríspido como planejara. O cenho antes franzido cedia lugar ao olhar de encantamento.

— E então o que achou? — indagou ao vê-lo calar-se.

—**Perfeito...** — falou de impulso, mas corrigiu-se a tempo. O **kimono** é perfeito, uma bela peça...você escolheu bem.

Ele estava encantado com a beleza da jovem a sua frente, Ino usava um kimono roxo tradicional com pétalas de sakura desenhadas por todo o tecido, a melhor seda. O Obi largo de tom lilás, assim como as pétalas, preso firme a cintura, fazendo jus aquelas belas curvas de mulher. Os longos cabelos loiros soltos, preso apenas uma mecha do lado direito, por uma presilha de brilhantes com o formato do símbolo de Konoha. Maquiagem suave realçando a boca rosada e àquelas safiras que tanto o hipnotizavam.

— Eu bem que mereço a companhia de uma Kage está noite você não acha? — perguntou sapeca, girando lentamente para que ele a observasse melhor.

— Não gosto desses eventos Ino... São muito tumultuosos. — a voz calma, ela o havia desarmado.

— Ahhh...Gaara... — falava manhosa enquanto colocava em seus ombros o sobretudo de Kage. —... Ficamos apenas um pouco....Quando eu terei a oportunidade de ver a feira outra vez?

Ele se deixava vestir o sobretudo sem resistência alguma, enfeitiçado por aquelas safiras suplicantes.

— Não seja malvado comigo....acaso eu não ando cuidando tão bem de você? — era quase um sussurro ao pé do ouvido do Kazekage.

— Só um pouco... E nada de ficar me arrastando de um canto pro outro. — estava rendido.

— Hai...— sorriu.— Agora me deixe ajeitar você... O Kazekage não pode sair todo desalinhado por aí... — Arrumava o sobretudo de cor vinho sobre as vestes pretas, "Ahh...e como aquelas vestes lhe caiam tão bem", as cores realçavam ainda mais os cabelos ruivos e a pele alva, somando isso àquele jeito reservado, frio, imponente e misterioso tão próprio dele, era praticamente uma ordem: **Me agarre**!

— Vamos logo Ino... antes que eu mude de idéia. — Não era muito "seguro" ter ela tão perto assim, saiu na frente fazendo um sinal impaciente com a cabeça pra que ela o acompanhasse.

— Mas que modos são esses?! Logo se vê que você não sabe nada sobre cavalheirismo! — Repreendeu A Yamanaka. — Um cavalheiro jamais sai na frente deixando a dama para trás.

— Ino, não abusa. —advertiu impaciente.

—Gaara você é um Kage sabia... Onde está a sua boa educação?! Hunf. — bufou a loira. — Um **perfeito cavalheiro** deve oferecer pelo menos o seu braço. — o tom era de reprovação.

— Está bem Ino. —ofereceu-lhe o braço, ao que ela agarrou-se satisfeita. — Sem mais reclamações, já encheu demais os meus ouvidos por hoje. — e saíram assim, de braços dados da mansão em direção a praça onde a feira seria realizada.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

O "casal" arrancava olhares curiosos e surpresos por onde passavam. Andavam calmamente por entre as barraquinhas, os aldeões faziam uma pequena reverenciam e cumprimentavam seu Kage. Gaara respondia com um discreto meneio de cabeça, ao contrário de Ino que esbanjava sorrisos e distribuía "tchauzinhos" para os conhecidos que encontrava.

Como se o fato de o Kazekage estar presente ali e em um evento que ele nunca antes participara não fosse motivo suficiente para causar um estardalhaço, o fator Ino pendurada em seu braço criava um tumulto ainda maior que o esperado. Não era de se admirar que a notícia sobre o casal se espalhasse como num rastilho de pólvora, e logo agitação aumentava em torno deles com a finalidade de avistá-los.

— Kuso! A Ino ta demorando demais, marcamos as sete....Será que ela não conseguiu convencer o Gaara? — Indagava Temari já impaciente.

—Iie, Esse tumulto todo é sinal que já chegaram. — concluiu Shikamaru.

A multidão aos poucos abria espaço, afinal conheciam bem o temperamento e o jeito reservado de seu Kage e logo puderam ser vistos pelo o grupo que tanto os aguardavam.

— Kami-sama os meus olhos estão me pregando uma peça! Shika...eles estão de braços dados....

— Hn... Um "Perfeito cavalheiro"... Eu não disse Kankuro?!

— É oficial, o mundo está de cabeça para baixo! — disse o shinobi sem acreditar no que via, retirou $ 50,00 Ienes do bolso entregando ao Nara. — Eu não duvido de mais nada!

Quando Temari ia se aproximar avistou um importante comerciante de Iwa com quem Suna recentemente havia fechado um grande contrato, o mesmo da reunião em que se agravou o estado de Gaara. Ela acenou indicando que iriam dar uma volta e depois se encontravam e Ino assentiu com a cabeça.

— Yare Yare...Se não é o Kazekage! — Falou o comerciante de Iwa se aproximando e fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

—Nakamura Nemu. — cumprimentou-o com um meneio de cabeça.

— Não imaginava encontrá-lo por aqui... Achei que não gostasse desses eventos Kazekage.

— E não gosto. — respondeu seco, aquela algazarra toda começava a incomodá-lo. — Continuo achando muito desagradável.

O Nakamura riu alto.

— Ahh..Gaara não fale assim...— repreendeu com suavidade a médica-nin —...É tudo tão lindo, tantas peças maravilhosas.... Eu estou encantada! — as safiras corriam pelas barraquinhas.

—Hum...agora compreendo... são esses belos olhos azuis tão maravilhados os responsáveis pela sua presença aqui...Devo dizer que é uma excelente justificativa Gaara-sama, não há como negar nada a uma bela jovem como esta.

— Arigatou...—Ino corou, dando um sorriso envergonhado e Gaara olhou-o de soslaio.

—Eu nunca lhe vi por aqui antes, conte-me, o Kazekage conseguiu um jeito de escondê-la não foi?! — Os olhos do Kage corriam do comerciante para a kunoichi. — Eu não o culpo, no lugar dele faria a mesma coisa.

—Ahh..— falou sem graça outra vez — É a primeira vez que venho a feira e a segunda vez que venho a Suna, mas nunca demorei como desta vez.

— Deu sorte então...essa é a melhor feira que Suna já teve não é Kazekage? — mirou os olhos frios do Kage.

— De fato esta se superou em relação às outras vezes, será muito boa para os negócios.— respondeu com frieza disfarçando o incomodo que aquela conversa lhe causava.

— Com certeza Gaara-sama. Muitos bons negócios serão fechados esta noite. Mas não falemos de negócios, ou entediaremos a bela senhora Sabaku.

Gaara e Ino se entreolharam e a garota corou furiosamente com o comentário. E antes que Gaara se pronunciasse resolveu ela mesma desfazer o mal entendido.

—Ahh...er..eu não sou a senhora Sabaku, Er..eu sou Yamanaka Ino, kunoichi e médica-nin de Konoha.

—Não é **ainda...** mas acredite em mim, o Kazekage é um homem visionário e como tal, de excelente bom gosto. — acrescentou o Nakamura malicioso, afinal aquele garoto não era tão frio quanto aparentava e a prova disso era o belo exemplar de mulher grudada em seu braço que conseguiu arrastá-lo para feira que ele tanto detestava.

— Konoha....um comercio próspero, excelente corpo shinobi, são famosas as habilidades médicas de sua Hokage.

—É verdade, as habilidades médicas de Tsunade-sensei são notáveis. — deu um sorriso singelo.—Bom deixarei vocês conversarem um pouco. Gaara vou até a barraca de dangos. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Nakamura-san.

— O prazer foi meu Ino-san em conhecer tão bela e gentil jovem.

Ino se afastou deixando Gaara e o Nakamura conversando sobre negócios, um assunto que certamente agradaria mais o shinobi cuja cara apresentava uma expressão de poucos amigos. A loira avistou a barraquinha de dangos, sentou em um dos banquinhos e fez o seu pedido.

—Dois dangos por favos senhora..Ah um é para viagem.— resolveu que levaria um para Gaara.

— Ino-san! Que bom que veio à feira. — o rapaz cumprimentou-a animado.

—Shiru-kun —falou com surpesa e deu-lhe um sorriso doce. — Eu vim acompanhar o Gaara... E você está aqui a serviço ou por diversão?

—Baki-senpai nos deu uma folga hoje...— falou sem graça uma mão na cabeça. —Acho que até ele percebeu que está pegando pesado demais conosco no treino. — riram-se os dois.

Ino ficou ali distraída conversando com o shinobi enquanto esperava o seu pedido, Shiru era por deveras engraçado e arrancava estrondosas gargalhadas da kunoichi. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por tê-lo encontrado, a fila para o dango estava grande demais. Pelo menos assim não seria tão chato esperar.

Um pouco mais afastado um certo ruivo já dava por falta da kunoichi, ele conversava sobre negócios com o senhor Nakamura, mas não parava de se perguntar "Que raios de demora era aquela pra pegar um simples dango?!". Vacilou por um momento e o comerciante percebeu os verde-águas correndo pela multidão em busca de algo, ou melhor, de alguém.

— Eu também estaria preocupado no seu lugar. — alfinetou o Nakamura. — Ela é uma mulher bonita demais para deixá-la sozinha por aí.

—Não estou preocupado com nada. — respondeu secamente.

—Ora meu jovem...na sua idade eu também era um homem ciumento.— Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não a nada demais em sentir ciúmes...principalmente depois de perceber os olhares que uma mulher como a senhorita Ino atrai para si.

O Nakamura estava certo. Em Suna não havia loiras como Ino, mesmo em Konoha onde suas mulheres tinham uma beleza mais variada ela não passava despercebida. Gaara sabia disso, a própria Temari atraia muitos olhares cobiçosos por onde passava, "_mesmo não tento os cabelos tão logos e tão loiros que somados àquele par de olhos azuis era um golpe de misericórdia que nenhum homem poderia resistir."_

A idéia de Ino sozinha por aí ainda mais _"tão linda daquele jeito"_ o consumia. Se nos treinos com ele por perto e a sua aura assassina, vez ou outra encontravam um jeito de cercá-la, imagina o quanto não se atreveriam ao vê-la sozinha por aí. Franziu o cenho com a idéia, o que o Nakamura experiente percebeu.

— Não sei do que está falando.

O Nakamura riu.

— Estou falando desses seus olhos que a procuram incessantemente desde que ela se afastou daqui.

— Apenas não acho normal ela demorar tanto assim.

E logo os dois ouviram um riso alto de mulher que denunciava a sua posição. Os olhos curiosos de Gaara rapidamente encontraram o objeto de sua procura e o shinobi inconscientemente estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. O Nakamura seguiu os olhos do Kage para descobrir o motivo daquela reação.

Ino conversava e ria-se divertida com um rapaz de cabelos pretos e enormes olhos azuis que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que Gaara. Estavam virados um de frente pro outro e Gaara não pode conter-se ao ver o rapaz se aproximar e abocanhar um pedaço do dango que Ino tinha em suas mãos.

—Aqui está o seu dango. — falou a senhora da barraquinha.

—Ah..Arigatou — Ino rapidamente pegou o dango comendo um pequeno pedaço. — O outro eu quero para viagem.

—Senhorita, esse dango não é seu é desse senhor. —falou a senhora um pouco aflita.

—Oh..Gomen Shiru-kun, eu pensei que fosse o meu dango.

—Não tem problema Ino-san, parece que você estava com mais fome... — riram-se os dois — Eu fico com o que seria seu..

—Ah Shiru-kun Gomen ne....pelo menos tire um pedaço está esperando a mais tempo que eu.

— Não se preocupe Ino-san.

— Eu insisto, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

—Bom ...tudo bem então.

O Nakamura percebendo a situação fingiu ver um conhecido e se despediu do Kazekage liberando-o para ir de encontro à cena que o desagradava. Gaara despediu-se rapidamente e rumou em direção aos dois que estavam "próximos demais" em sua opinião. O olhar perfurante e encolerizado do Kazekage parado atrás de Ino fez o riso morrer instantaneamente nos lábios do shinobi do pelotão de elite de Suna. Ino que ainda não havia percebido a presença do ruivo virou-se para ele assim que o mesmo pronunciou as palavras ferinas carregadas de ironia.

— O que é assim tão engraçado? — mirava diretamente os olhos do shinobi.

— Ah..Gaara, você não vai acreditar, eu estava com tanta fome que acabei comendo o dando que era do Shiru-kun pensando que era o meu. Gomen ne Shiru-kun mais uma vez.

—É esse o motivo de tantos risos? — Ignorou por completo a kunoichi, os orbes verdes-água perfurantes miravam intensamente os azuis do shinobi a sua frente.

—H-Hai — confirmou o shinobi desconcertado.

—Estranho. —fez uma breve pausa — Não me pareceu ser tão engraçado assim. — a voz ríspida o olhar cada vez mais fulminante.

Shiru engoliu em seco.

—Gaara! — repreendeu a kunoichi.

—Pode nos deixar a sós Shiru?! — ordenou mais que perguntou.

— Hai Kazekage-sama.

—Gaara o que é isso?! — ralhou a Yamanaka. — Ele nem recebeu o dango pelo qual pagou!

—Algum problema Shiru? —Arqueou a sobrancelha, o olhar intimidador.

—Não Kazekage-sama.

— Imaginei...

O shinobi saiu o mais rápido que pode dali.

—Já pegou o seu dango Ino?

—Não. — respondeu emburrada.

—Senhora pode antecipar os dangos desta moça aqui? — A Senhora assentiu com a cabeça e providenciou o mais rápido possível o pedido de seu Kage. Ele agradeceu pegando o pacote e colocou algumas notas no balcão.

—Vamos Ino! —agarrou o braço da kunoichi e praticamente arrastou-a pra longe dali.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

—Gaara para com isso...Você está me machucando! — desvencilhou-se das mãos do shinobi numa rua sem movimento afastada da multidão.

—Da pra você me explicar o que foi isso?! — a voz da kunoichi alterada.

— Isso o que?! —o sangue ainda fervendo em suas veias.

—Você e esse seu comportamento! Você praticamente **ameaçou **o Shiru e me **arrastou** pra... eu nem sei onde!

— Apenas coloquei aquele shinobi no lugar dele. Pra ver se ele** aprende a respeitar **o seu Kage.

—Como é que é? — arregalou as safiras descrente. — Onde foi que ele desrespeitou você?

—Faltar com respeito à companhia de seu Kage é o mesmo que desrespeitar o próprio Kage.

—Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo! Você está paranóico.

—Eu vi o modo como ele se aproximou de você se insinuando Ino, já que **você não** **se fez respeitar** eu tive de fazer no seu lugar.

— Como assim eu não me fiz respeitar?! — Os dois cada vez mais encolerizados.

—Ah Ino não se faça de desentendida, eu vi você... **alimentando ele!** — Os orbes enfurecidos, o tom sarcástico.

—Eu apenas ofereci um pedaço do dango que era dele.

—Me economize Ino, eu vi o modo como** ele olhava pra você**.

—Gaara você está com **ciúmes**! — concluiu a loira com um sorriso descrente e debochado nos lábios que irritou ainda mais o Sabaku.

— Não diga besteiras Ino.

— Isso sim explica o porquê de você agir assim, você o viu conversando comigo e achou que nós....enfim, você ficou com ciúmes!

— O motivo de eu agir assim foi **o seu comportamento**! —replicou. —Como se não bastasse todos aqueles olhares cobiçosos, você ainda fica por aí se **exibindo.**

A kunoichi riu de canto. — Isso é ciúmes sim! Você se sentiu ameaçado por ele estar me olhando "cobiçoso"segundo você e não gostou de vê-lo próximo a mim.

—Ino eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, não me sinto ameaçado por qualquer coisa. E **porque eu me sentiria ameaçado** pelo modo como te olham ou por se aproximarem de você?! — tentava repor sua mascara de frieza.

— **Me diz você Gaara**, porque o fato de alguém se interessar por mim incomoda tanto você? — perguntou maliciosa.

— Eu sei aonde quer chegar. Não pense que o fascínio que você **aparentemente** exerce sobre aquele bando de shinobis, se aplica a mim. Eu não sou um homem comum Ino ou nunca teria chegado aonde cheguei.

— É preciso mais que uma **beleza mediana de uma garota pouco interessante**, pra me fazer sentir ameaçado ou mesmo perder o controle sobre mim. — A garota franziu o cenho e ele sorriu maliciosamente, havia virado o jogo a seu favor. — Eu sou um homem exigente Ino.

— "_Mas que filho da mãe grosso!" —_ pensou, mas não iria dar-lhe o prazer de vê-la irritada. Viraria o jogo pra ela outra vez. — Hum...não se aplica a você... Não me pareceu ter muito** controle sobre si **quando me beijou outro dia Kazekage. — o sorriso se desfez nos lábios dele. — Seu corpo me contou **outra verdade,** bem diferente da que você diz naquele dia. — Alfinetou.

Ele se aproximou mais até prensá-la contra parede, porem os corpos não se tocavam.

—E que base de comparação você tem Ino? — Uma mão apoiada na parede ao lado do rosto da kunoichi — Você foi à primeira, como sabe que eu não beijaria qualquer uma assim?

A kunoichi nada respondeu, o hálito quente batendo em seu rosto a impedia de raciocinar.

— E quanto a você? — Verdes-água encaravam safiras intensamente. — A sua pele arrepia quando qualquer um outro a toca? – sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a arrepiar.

— O seu corpo treme e o seu coração dispara com qualquer outro corpo prensado ao seu? — o seu corpo não se movia por mais que ela o mandasse sair dali ele não a obedecia, só fazia estremecer...

—As suas pernas cedem e o seu peito arfa sem controle com qualquer outro beijo que não seja o meu? — Apoiou-se no muro buscando o equilíbrio, tentando em vão controlar a respiração. — Não me lembro de ter lido algo assim no seu diário.

— _Kuso! —_ praguejou a loira mentalmente.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, era a hora de sair dali ou então ela iria minar seu autocontrole e sua mentira iria por água a baixo. Mas antes ele aproveitou para provocá-la outra vez.

—Olha como você está Ino...e eu **sequer toquei em você**...— sorriu malicioso e se afastou.

Recuperou o fôlego ainda mais irritada com a provocação do Sabaku.

— O assunto aqui é você! Não fui eu que agi como um namoradinho ciumento. — vociferou. — Admita de uma vez que você estava morrendo de ciúmes!

A cólera tomou o corpo do Kazekage outra vez.

— Ino pouco me importa com que você sai ou como se comporta, mas você exigiu sair pendurada no meu braço e isso sim é problema meu! Eu sou o Kage desse lugar e se quiser a minha companhia, enquanto estiver acompanhada por mim não se comporte como **uma qualquer**!

"**PLAFT!"**— atingiu-lhe em cheio o rosto — Nunca mais ouse se referir a mim desse forma. — Ele a olhou atônito. —Meça muito bem as suas palavras Kazekage!

Saiu dando-lhe as costas antes que as lágrimas teimassem em lhe cair dos olhos.

—Ino aonde vai? — ele perguntou por impulso.

—Vá pra casa Kazekage, já chega por hoje! — a voz saiu embargada prendendo o choro.

Ele percebeu o choro e uma pontada de arrependimento apertou seu coração, havia passado dos limites, mas não iria atrás dela, deixaria que ela se acalmasse primeiro. O melhor era voltar pra casa ou discutiriam ainda mais.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

"_Ela já deveria ter voltado!" _olhava impaciente e preocupado pela janela, há essa hora a feira já deveria ter acabado. "_Onde diabos ela se enfiou que não chega nunca?!",_ pra piorar, o tempo parecia mudar, uma tempestade de areia chegaria a qualquer momento. Ouviu vozes vindas da sala e resolveu descer pra verificar se ela havia chegado.

— Temari onde está a Ino?

—Até onde eu sei, ela devia estar com você! — A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Você voltou pra casa sozinho Gaara?

—Ela voltou pra feira... pensei que ela estivesse com você. — hesitou por um momento o que despertou as suspeitas da irmã.

—Ino não o deixaria sozinho... O que aconteceu Gaara?

—Nada. — a irmã o encarou ainda mais, mostrando que não iria se satisfizer com aquela resposta. — Só estou preocupado...O tempo está mudando.

— Uma tempestade de areia...—falou a loira pensativa — Seja lá o que aconteceu espero que ela chegue logo ou isso vai ficar perigoso.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em que ninguém se fez pronunciar. O Nara tinha o semblante preocupado, o Kage estava inexpressivo, entretanto tinha os olhos fixados a porta, Temari estava visivelmente tensa, andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. A maçaneta girou e todos voltaram à atenção para a porta. Mas foi Kankuro quem a atravessou.

— Ta começando uma tempestade daquelas lá fora! — falou enquanto largava o casaco encharcado numa cadeira.

—Kankuro você viu a Ino na feira? — Temari indagou preocupada ao irmão.

—Temari a feira já terminou faz tempo, um pouco depois de vocês dois escapulirem.—Era o que Gaara precisava ouvir pra tomar sua decisão.

—Chega! Eu vou atrás dela** agora!**

— Gaara! — a Sabaku ainda tentou impedir o irmão mais novo, mas ele já havia saído tempestade à dentro.

OoooOooOOOooOoooO

Ino saiu Vila a fora, não estava com vontade de voltar pra feira, mas também não voltaria ainda pra mansão dos Sabaku. Andou sem rumo por um tempo até que encontrou uma praça com algumas plantas. Não era nenhum parque de Konoha, mas não encontraria nada melhor que isso em Suna. Sentou-se em um dos bancos da praça deserta e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto sem ressalvas. Assim que se recuperou percebeu que não estava sozinha, havia alguém com chakra trabalhado observando-a.

—Quem está ai? — O shinobi saiu das sombras, sentando-se no banco ao lado da kunoichi.

— Shiru-kun?! — fitou-o com surpresa.

—Gomen ne por não ter me pronunciado antes, achei que quisesse ficar sozinha...Além do mais Gaara-sama não iria gostar de me ver aqui com você.

—Tudo bem...Eu é que te devo desculpas por aquilo...Eu não sei o que deu nele para agir assim...

—Eu sei...Só não imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão bravo daquele jeito...nem mesmo quando é a Temari ele fica assim, o Kankuro sim, mas o Kazekage nunca. Mas você não estava chorando por causa disso não é?!

— Às vezes é muito difícil lidar com o Gaara... —Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu.

—Eu não sei o que existe entre vocês...— secou a lágrima da Yamanaka com o dorso da mão. — Mas eu sei que Gaara-sama tem grande estima por você. E não é preciso ser um shinobi pra perceber isso.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

—Agora é melhor levá-la para casa, uma tempestade areia está começando e não é seguro ficar por aqui.

—Não é necessário, eu vou sozinha... Se Gaara te ver você terá problemas....

—Eu terei problemas com ele se algo lhe acontecer e ele souber que eu a deixei sozinha em meio a uma tempestade de areia.

— Está bem então.— sorriu.

Andaram em direção a mansão, não era tão longe dali, mas o vento forte misturado a areia dificultava o percurso. As primeiras gotas de água começaram a cair e o vento se tornava mais forte. Precisavam sair rápido do meio daquele temporal e procurar um abrigo.

— Ino-san, precisamos ir mais rápido. — gritava para que ela conseguisse escutá-lo.

—Eu não consigo correr com esse kimono. —esforçava-se para se fazer ouvir.

—Então vou ter de carregá-la, precisamos achar logo um abrigo. — a garota fez que sim com a cabeça e ele pegou-a nos braços. Protegeram-se atrás de um muro onde o vento não lhes atingiam com tanta força. Estavam a três quarteirões da mansão, tinham avançado mais rápido, mas aquele vento forte misturado a areia machucava a pele alva da kunoichi exposta pelo kimono_. "Sem dúvidas um kimono não era nada adequado para enfrentar uma tempestade de areia."_ Pensava consigo mesma quando sentiu um sobretudo enorme envolver seu corpo.

—Gaara... — o olhou surpresa.

—Shiru...— o ruivo o encarou ignorando a surpresa da loira.— Eu assumo a partir daqui.

—H-Hai Kazekage-sama. —Entregou a Yamanaka nos braços do Sabaku. —Gomen, mas não podia deixá-la sozinha em uma tempestade de areia.

—Você fez bem... — O olhar era inexpressivo. —Agora procure um abrigo essa tempestade vai piorar. — e dito isso saiu com a Yamanaka protegida e segura em seus braços.

Uma sensação de alivio o invadia, e agradecia mentalmente por Shiru tê-la encontrado, ele era um shinobi experiente e habilidoso, se outro a tivesse encontrado ou se ela estivesse sozinha, era provável que a encontrasse com ferimentos mais graves que alguns arranhões ou algo ainda pior pudesse ter acontecido. Apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços. Devia muito aquele shinobi, estava certo disso e isso o incomodava. A proximidade dele e de **qualquer um outro** com Ino lhe tirava do sério e ser agradecido a ele era algo que ia de encontro a seus instintos.

— Gaara...você está só com uma camisa vai se machucar desse jeito.

—Você esqueceu quem eu sou? A areia não me machuca Ino, ela me protege.

Mais tranqüila aninhou-se ao peito forte do shinobi e deixou que ele a tirasse dali. Entraram pela janela do quarto e ele a colocou no chão. Foi com a sensação de abandono que ele pensou novamente no que poderia ter acontecido se ele e Shiru não tivessem chegado a tempo. O sangue ferveu em suas veias, _"Como ela podia ter sido tão irresponsável?"_

— Você podia ter morrido sabia!

—Eu sei me cuidar! — ela ainda não havia esquecido as palavras ásperas dele.

—Eu estou falando sério! — agarrou o braço da kunoichi. — Uma tempestade de areia para alguém inexperiente como você pode ser fatal!

—E porque você se importa? Eu não estou sob sua tutela, nem em sua companhia, então eu não sou problema seu. — Falou carregada de cinismo.

O Kage apertou os dedos sobre o braço da garota trazendo-a mais para si.

— Você não tem noção de nada não é Ino?! Como você acha que eu ia dizer a Konoha que a kunoichi que eles enviaram para ajudar Suna morreu? Tsc...Você me chama de egoísta, mas quem esta sendo egoísta aqui é você!

Os verdes-água faiscavam em cólera. — Você já pensou que se eu não tivesse chegado, com essa tempestade piorando ia ser difícil pro Shiru conseguir manter vocês dois a salvo. Não era só a sua vida que estava pondo em risco, os dois podiam ter morrido enquanto ele tentava salvar você!

A Imagem de Ino nos braço de Shiru impregnava-lhe os pensamentos. Largou-a bruscamente dando-lhe as costas. Tirou a camisa molhada e cheia de areia e atirou-a sem ressalvas no chão.

— Acha mesmo que estaria segura **nos braços dele**?— falou o final com desdém.

— Ah então é isso? Não precisa ficar alterado desse jeito só porque o Shiru me encontrou. E não se preocupe você não deve nenhum favor a ele... Ele não me salvou por sua causa Kazekage. Ao contrario de você, o Shiru não me acha mediana e pouco interessante, talvez ele ache que vale a pena se arriscar por uma mulher que ele não julga **uma qualquer.**

Tirou o sobretudo molhado de seu corpo e foi para o banheiro, mas antes de fechar a porta alfinetou.

—Não se preocupe.... Depois agradecerei a ele **apropriadamente...**

Aquilo o enfureceu. Depois de tudo ela ainda se achava no direito de provocá-lo? Ouviu o chuveiro ligado, mas seu sangue fervia nas veias. Abriu a porta com força fazendo o barulho ecoar alto pelo banheiro. Ino o viu afastar o box de vidro com violência e segurar o seu braço esquerdo puxando-a para perto, entrando embaixo da água com ela. Ele estava furioso e ela podia notar claramente no rosto molhado e extremamente transtornado do shinobi.

—Ino você é insuportavelmente irritante! — Falou arrogante. — Eu não fiquei desse jeito por causa do Shiru — Falava alto olhando direto nos olhos dela. — Eu fiquei nervoso com você e com a sua irresponsabilidade! Entendeu Ino? Com você! —Gritava, como se quisesse enfiar a força as palavras na cabeça da Yamanaka.

A garota o olhava com os orbes arregalados. Ela estava assustada com aquela impulsividade toda de Gaara. Observou-o segurar o box com força, temeu que ele o quebrasse tamanha era a pressão que ele impunha nos dedos. Gaara inspirou o ar com força. Seu cérebro não raciocinava direito, não com Ino apenas de roupas intimas agora transparentes devido à água.

— Isso não é uma brincadeira Ino, você foi muito irresponsável... — Falou secamente. — Eu não devia ter lhe dito aquilo que disse mais cedo, eu errei, as pessoas cometem deslizes, mas o que você esperava que acontecesse? Você me tirou do sério Ino, me tirou do sério demais!

Parou por um momento desviando dos olhos dela. Além de estar nervoso, a vontade de "agarrar aquela loira desaforada" crescia cada vez mais.

— Eu sei que agi errado arrastando você daquele jeito, sei que você esperava uma explicação, mas o que você queria que eu dissesse?! Que eu estava com ciúmes?! — Gritou fazendo a garota se encolher próximo a parede. — Eu não sei o que me deu Ino, eu só sei que me incomodou ver você com ele, eu precisava tirar você dali e tirei! — Soltou o braço da kunoichi bruscamente.

— Pensei que me achasse pouco interessante...—ela forçou o ar pela garganta, ele precisaria ir mais além do que aquilo se quisesse que ela o perdoasse.

Socou com força a parede atrás dela.

—O que quer de mim Ino? — berrava alterado o Sabaku — O que mais você quer que eu diga que você já não tenha percebido? Quer que eu diga o óbvio?! — deu um passo na direção da loira fazendo-a recostar na parede. Que eu diga que a desejo, que você me descontrola e que eu não raciocino direito perto de você... Você precisa mesmo me ouvir dizer que **eu a quero?!**

A kunoichi o encarava surpresa, abriu a boca tentando revidar algo, porém o ruivo foi mais rápido.

—Se você precisa tanto saber então eu vou lhe mostrar!

Gaara puxou-a pela cintura fazendo seus corpos molhados colidirem num beijo voraz. Ela podia sentir claramente o quanto o shinobi estava excitado. Ino ficou sem reação por um momento, nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que um dia Gaara reagiria assim agarrando-a daquela maneira. Precisava se controlar, se cedesse à vontade de suas mãos em deslizar por aquele torso molhado e perfeito não conseguiria mais parar. Afundou os dedos nos fios ruivos tentando em vão recobrar a razão, pois toda vez que o ruivo se movia ela sentia o membro dele roçar contra sua intimidade excitada enlouquecendo-a.

—Gaara...— gemeu no ouvido do Kage.

Ele a afastou de si um pouco. Precisava olhar aquelas curvas, tão perigosas pra sua sanidade. A pele alva arrepiada, a gotas de água escorrendo pela barriga e se perdendo no umbigo, o sutiã transparente deixando evidentes os mamilos rijos. Os longos fios loiros molhados cobrindo parte da sua nudez, num jogo de esconde e mostra estimulante pro seus sentidos. Segurou o rosto dela com uma mão passando o polegar pelos lábios entreabertos.

Gaara adorava ouvi-la gemer. "Será que ela tinha noção do que fazia com ele quando gemia daquele jeito em seu ouvido?" Prensou-a contra parede colando novamente seu corpo naquele que tanto o fazia descontrolar-se. Sentiu os seios arfantes dela contra o peitoral desnudo. Não pode conter-se, levou a mão por baixo da peça molhada acariciando os mamilos rijos circulando-os com o indicador.

Ino prendeu o ar e ameaçou cerrar os olhos segurando o gemido. "O safado riu de canto fazendo coração dela disparar." Gostava de ver aquela "loira desaforada" render-se sob seu toque. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Ino aspirando aquele cheiro que tanto o chamava e o seduzia. Depositou ali um beijo molhado e cravou de leve os dentes. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer, tentar inutilmente fugir e sorriu satisfeito. Sugou-lhe sedento o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou com voz rouca e decidida em seu ouvido.

—Você é minha agora Ino.

Ino sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha ao ouvir aquilo. Aquele shinobi estava brincando com seus sentidos. Não conseguiria fugir dali...Mas e quem é que estava querendo fugir? Ela queria mesmo era se entregar toda pra àquela boca ávida que lhe beijava fazendo-a esquecer de respirar. Nada mais tinha importância, não com aquelas mãos e com aquela língua que exploravam cada pedaço do seu corpo, deliciando-se a cada nova descoberta. Ele precisava sentir, provar o sabor daquela kunoichi, satisfazer a cada desejo imperioso do seu corpo.

Gaara não esperou nem mais um segundo, arrancou a peça incomoda e abocanhou o seio sorvendo voluptuosamente os mamilos. Ino gemeu agarrando-se com força aos cabelos do Kage de Suna. Não podia resistir ele a estava enlouquecendo! Puxou-o pelos cabelos até alcançar a boca. Beijavam-se com volúpia, era um beijo violento, necessitado, urgente, carregado do desejo contido um pelo outro.

Ino inverteu as posições, descendo as mãos furtivamente pelas costas largas, arranhado a pele alva. Segurou o cós da calça puxando-a juntamente com a boxer preta para baixo. A boca sedenta ocupava-se por trilhar um caminho libidinoso beijando-lhe o torso bem talhado, lambendo os mamilos, arranhando com os dentes do peito forte até o baixo ventre. Apoiou uma mão em uma das coxas do shinobi e com a outra envolveu o membro pulsante. Lambeu a glande arrancado um gemido rouco do Kage. Era **incrivelmente** prazeroso ouvi-lo gemer.

Gaara sentiu um arrepio passar por sua pele e o seu corpo entrar em frenesi quando ela aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. Agarrou com firmeza os cabelos loiros incitando-a a ir mais rápido. Os boca dela era tão quente, os lábios tão macios e a língua...**era extraordinária**! Ino começou a sugar-lhe vorazmente descendo e subindo. Ela sentiu os músculos das coxas dele se contraírem e ele a segurou forte pelos cabelos fazendo-a parar.

—Ino.— respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Ergue-a pelos cabelos unindo as bocas num beijo sôfrego. Num movimento rápido Gaara inverteu as posições prensando-a novamente contra a parede. Começou a movimentar o quadril causando um atrito entre seus corpos que o deixava fora de si, cada vez mais excitado. Ino sentia o membro do shinobi roçar sua virilha, envolveu-o com uma das pernas fazendo o contato intensificar-se.

Gaara segurou o joelho da garota encaixando mais o quadril entre as pernas da kunoichi. Correu as mãos pelas coxas fartas até os glúteos apertando-os. As mãos exploradoras escorregaram das nádegas para a intimidade quente e úmida de Ino por sobre a calcinha fazendo a loira estremecer. Separou-se dos lábios de Ino, queria ver o rosto dela quando ele fizesse o próximo movimento. Afastou a calcinha devagar deslizando os dedos até seu clitóris. Ino cerrou os olhos e travou os dentes com força.

—Olhe pra mim Ino.

Gaara a queria de olhos abertos gemendo seu nome pra ele. Ele começou a deslizar os dedos por todo o sexo úmido, provando de toda a excitação da garota. Mordeu-lhe de leve o queixo e escorregou um dedo pra dentro da cavidade úmida da kunoichi.

—Ahhh...

A kunoichi sentia seu corpo vibrar, entrando em frenesi. Ele estocava os dedos vagarosamente torturando-a, fazendo-a delirar, empinado-se, oferecendo mais de si. Ino gemia descontroladamente, estava entregue, seu corpo estremecia, não conseguia racionalizar, sua respiração falhava, ela queria mais, queria Gaara dentro de si.

—Onegai...Gaara..e-eu não posso mais....Ahhh...

—Diga Ino, o que você quer? — O olhar lascivo, o tom imperioso, excitava-o poder domar aquela mulher.

Olhou-o nos olhos e sentenciou decidida. —Eu quero você dentro de mim...

Penetrou-a de uma vez arrancando um "Ohhh" abafado de prazer da médica-nin. Começou a mover o quadril entrando e saindo por inteiro da cavidade úmida da kunoichi. Proporcionando à garota a sensação maravilhosa de ser penetrada repetidas vezes. Deslizava até o fundo vagarosamente, fazendo a loira sentir precisamente o seu membro. Gaara estava literalmente fazendo-a perder o ar.

Ino cravou as unhas nas costas dele e concentrou-se em respirar. A cada estocada ela gemia baixinho atiçando a libido do Sabaku. Num único movimento ergueu a outra perna da garota forçando-a a enlaçar o seu quadril, intensificando ainda mais as investidas. Ino o prendia com as pernas tornando a proximidade obrigatória, contraindo os músculos, aumentando o prazer do shinobi.

— Mais r-rápido....

As estocadas tomavam um ritmo alucinante, Ino tentava rebolar e empinar mais o quadril pro seu Kage. Agarrava sem medir forças os cabelos ruivos, mordia-lhe os ombros, gemia o nome dele enlouquecidamente, o corpo tremia arfando sem controle algum. Gaara segurava as coxas de Ino com força, a cada investida pressionava ainda mais o quadril da Yamanaka contra seu, aumentando velocidade e a profundidade das investidas. Sentia aquele calor tomar-lhe o corpo, aquela vontade indescritível de não parar nunca, e ouvir Ino gemendo desenfreadamente o seu nome deixava o shinobi indiscutivelmente insano. Não demorariam a gozar.

— G-Gaara?! — Ouviam batidas a porta do quarto, o ritmo alucinante.

—Eu sei.. — A voz rouca embriagada de prazer, as estocadas cada vez mais fortes, ainda que quisessem não conseguiriam parar.

Passos....

Os corpos em frenesi, os músculos lutando entre contrair e relaxar...

—Eu vou... Ahhh....—gozou arqueando o corpo, Gaara beijou-a abafando o grito.

A loira agarrou o corpo do ruivo apertando-o contra o seu, ele não conseguia parar de se mover, e a cada espasmo mais forte dela apertando-o aumentava o prazer que sentia, sua respiração estava descontrolada, seu coração batia forte e fora de ritmo.

Batidas a porta do banheiro...

Gaara ia cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, deu sua ultima investida indo o mais fundo possível e parando o movimento. Gozou, prensando as bocas com força, afundando em seguida o rosto na curva do pescoço de Ino.

—Gaara? Você está ai?

Os corpos ainda colados, os olhares cúmplices, assustados, intensos e lascivos.

— O que quer Temari?!

**Continua....**


	13. Chapter 13

Oi gente mais um capitulo fresquinho!!! Espero que gostem!!! Adorei os reviews me diverti muito lendo-os!!!Os "subornos" foram incríveis! Kkkkkk. Sem mais delongas vamos ao capitulo.

* * *

— Ficamos preocupados, vocês não entraram pela porta e ouvimos vocês discutindo lá de baixo, achei melhor vim ver como vocês estavam... Você está bem? A Ino está bem?

— Sim estamos bem.— Respondeu seco — O que você devia ser capaz de deduzir sozinha Temari, já que nos ouviu discutir a plenos pulmões.

— Ah...c-claro... — a loira titubeou diante das palavras ríspidas e do tom seco do irmão. — Er...Gaara ...Onde está a Ino?

—Como é que eu posso saber Temari?! — respondeu impaciente. — Acho que deu pra você perceber que eu estou no banho!

— Achei que ela poderia ter te dito aonde ia.

— Não disse.

— Você não tem idéia de onde ela possa estar? — insistiu a Sabaku.

— Ela está na mansão e está bem, não sou cão de guarda da Ino. — falou entre dentes. — Eu já fiz a minha parte.

— Gaara isso está realmente muito estranho... É a segunda vez nesta noite que você não sabe onde a Ino está.

— Não me interessa o que você acha estranho Temari.

—Vocês discutiram hoje mais cedo não foi? Você deve ter passado dos limites pra ela ter te largado sozinho. A sua grosseria e o seu mau-humor estão anormais até mesmo pra você! Eu acho...

— Chega Temari! — Interrompeu-a bruscamente. — Já disse que não me interessa o que você acha, mas como eu sei que você não é capaz de guardar as suas opiniões para si mesma, para o seu próprio bem segure-as, pelo menos, até amanhã.

— Mas...

—Temari a minha paciência foi posta a prova demais pra um único dia. Não quero mais ser incomodado e não quero ouvir nenhum barulho nos corredores... É melhor você ir dormir, você conversa com a Ino amanhã.

— Está bem Gaara... — concordou a contragosto, mas resolveu não abusar da sorte, de fato tinha sido um dia daqueles para o irmão, achou por bem não incomodá-lo mais.

—Gaara! — ralhou baixinho a Yamanaka, assim que ouviu a porta se fechar. — Não precisava ter sido tão grosso!

—Era o meio mais rápido de tirá-la daqui. — respondeu o Sabaku. — Mas se você quer que ela volte... — provocou-a dando uma olhada maliciosa nos corpos ainda entrelaçados. — ...Eu posso chamá-la de volta.

— NÃO! Er...é melhor assim. — corou a médica-nin arrancando do shinobi um meio-sorriso torto.

—Vamos terminar logo esse banho Ino, não que eu ache que mais alguém vá aparecer, mas é melhor não contar tanto com a sorte.

—Você tem razão...— e sem vontade alguma separaram- se.

Alguns minutos depois saíram do banheiro envoltos em toalhas. O quarto estava mal iluminado, mas ainda assim conseguiam se ver com precisão.

— Hum... Gaara, eu acho que você vai ter que emprestar uma camisa, já que ainda não repôs a minha camisola. — sentenciou travessa a médica-nin.

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Eu até poderia te emprestar uma camisa, mas no momento não tenho nada o que vestir graças a você. — Ironizou.

— Ah isso não será problema... Suas roupas nunca saíram daqui sabe. — Ino andou em direção a cama e agachou-se na lateral puxando de lá uma trouxa de roupas envolta a um lençol. Gaara observou-a com curiosidade.

— Embaixo da cama? — indagou incrédulo.

— Bem, eu não tinha muito tempo, então atirei tudo num lençol e escondi aqui embaixo. Achei que você ia ficar tão nervoso que não pensaria em procurar embaixo da cama. E eu estava certa não é? — sorriu sapeca.

— Ino você é decididamente uma loira muito atrevida. — ralhou, mas o tom não era de briga.

— E você gosta de loiras atrevidas? — perguntou maliciosa enquanto retirava do monte de roupas a calça de um kimono e uma boxer branca.

— Essa _**é mesmo**_ a pergunta que você quer fazer?

— Bem... er...acho que a pergunta era pra ser um pouco mais precisa...hum.. talvez....o atrevimento dessa loira em particular? — perguntou duvidosa.

— Hum... — Gaara eliminou a distancia entre os dois tomando para si a cintura delicada, roçando em seguida o nariz pelo ombro desnudo. — Não sei te responder ainda se gosto ou não do seu atrevimento. É tudo muito novo pra mim... — afastou-se tomando-lhe a calça do kimono e a boxer das mãos. — Mas isso certamente faz alguma diferença.

Ino riu e num movimento ousado puxou a tolha que estava em torno ao pescoço do Sabaku e pôs-se a secar os longos cabelos observando atenta a reação do shinobi. Gaara pareceu não se importar, levou a mão displicentemente à cintura e deixou a toalha que lhe cobria a nudez deslizar pelo corpo perfeito de encontro ao chão. A kunoichi petrificou chocada, num misto de fascínio e surpresa.

Os olhos de Ino, a única parte ainda capaz de se mover, examinaram minuciosamente pela primeira vez, o corpo nu do Kage de Suna sem toda aquela urgência esmagadora em se tocar que sentiam um pelo outro. Gaara pareceu não notar, ou não se incomodar, vestiu a boxer branca e a calça do kimono em movimentos graciosos, perfeitamente natural. Não havia o menor sinal de desconforto em relação à presença de Ino, era como se estivesse sozinho ou como se ela sempre estivesse estado ali.

O shinobi amarrou os cordões da calça e em seguida sacudiu os cabelos retirando o excesso de água com uma das mãos. Algumas gotas espirraram atingindo a kunoichi e foi quando a reclamação não veio, que ele notou o olhar abobalhado da médica-nin.

— O que foi? — A pergunta poderia ter sido maliciosa se não houvesse sincera inocência e curiosidade em seu olhar.

— N-Nada... — a Yamanaka despertou relutante de seu transe. — Er..Gaara....Você não se sente...um pouco... constrangido comigo aqui?

— Não. — Respondeu com simplicidade. — Perfeitamente à vontade. — não havia sinal de constrangimento em seu rosto, tampouco em sua voz.

— Mas como? — o fato de Ino estar completamente corada, dificultava a sua compreensão àquela ausência de reação.

—Eu não sei Ino. — a voz calma, quase desinteressada. — Acho que você impôs tão incisivamente a sua presença que não há mais muita coisa que eu não faça na sua frente. — havia um certo deboche em sua voz

— Você se sente constrangida? — inquiriu pausadamente, visivelmente interessado na resposta que estava por vir.

— Um pouco. — admitiu — Acho que tudo aconteceu rápido demais....

— Hn. — murmurou. Gaara revirou a montanha de roupas ao lado da cama e tirou de lá uma camisa de botões de um tecido muito maleável e macio de cor acinzentada e estendeu a peça para kunoichi.

— Vista. È confortável. Deve servir pra você dormir. — e dito isto virou de costas pra Yamanaka e pôs-se repentinamente a arrumar a bagunça do quarto concentrando o vendaval em um único ponto.

Ino percebeu de imediato a intenção do Kazekage que não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a bagunça do quarto. Ele estava dando a ela um momento de privacidade, deixando-a a vontade para se trocar. A loira sorriu e começou a se trocar ainda pensando na contradição de que aquele shinobi tão frio, poderoso e temido, pudesse ser ao mesmo tempo tão sensível e cuidadoso.

— Arigatou. — ela murmurou assim que se vestiu e ele entendeu que o agradecimento não tinha nada haver com a roupa que havia lhe cedido. Gaara encarou-a, mas nada respondeu e ficaram em silencio alguns segundo que mais pareciam horas.

— Foi um dia longo, melhor irmos dormir....eu acho...— ela quebrou o silencio por fim.

— Hn... vamos dormir então. — puxou o lençol da cama e posicionou os travesseiros lado a lado deitando em seguida em um dos lados com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ino não se moveu.

— Não era você que queria dormir? — indagou ao perceber que ela não fazia menção em se mover.

— Bem...er..eu vou dormir... hum ...onde? — perguntou hesitante.

Gaara olhou sugestivamente para o espaço vago ao seu lado e ela lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso e confuso. Não estava muito ciente da relação entre os dois a partir dali, principalmente em como Gaara encarava a relação entre eles agora. Havia uma relação? Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ino, porém não teve muito tempo para continuar com seus pensamentos, pois o shinobi interrompeu com a habitual falta de delicadeza sua linha de raciocínio.

— Ino,— exigiu impaciente — onde você imaginou que ia dormir?!

Ino sorriu largamente, esse Gaara ela conhecia, e sem mais pensar irrompeu sapeca para cama ocupando o lugar ao lado do Sabaku.

— Gaara? — ela chamou depois de alguns minutos.

—Hn. — respondeu de olhos fechados.

— Como você está se sentindo agora?

— Cansado.

— Gaara! — ralhou. — Não é desse jeito que estou perguntando. Como você se sente em relação a tudo que aconteceu?

— Não sei Ino, não pensei sobre isso ainda.

— Alguma coisa você deve ter pensado, a julgar por tudo que aconteceu. — insistiu.

—_**Eu acho**_ que deu pra perceber que a ultima coisa que eu estava fazendo era _**raciocinar**_. — respondeu displicente.

— Hunf! — bufou a loira dando-lhe um leve beliscão.

— Fehh — suspirou longamente abrindo os olhos. — Está bem Ino pergunte o que quer saber. — consentiu vencido.

A garota aninhou-se em seu peito satisfeita enquanto ele apertava ainda mais o laço possessivo em sua cintura.

— Você gostou? — perguntou temerosa.

Gaara riu debochado. — Você gosta mesmo de me fazer dizer o óbvio não é?

— Gaara apenas responda. — ralhou.

— Eu gostei Ino e acho que você percebeu...

— Muito...?

— Muito. — ele assegurou.

— Mesmo sem base de comparação? — ela insistiu.

— Mesmo sem base de comparação.

— Hum... — pausou brevemente. — O que vamos fazer agora? Fingir que nada aconteceu?

—Não sei se é possível fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Err...bem....e como eu devo agir com você agora?

— Como sempre. Fazendo o que lhe der na telha pra variar. — a voz indiferente.

— Gaara! — ralhou.

— Ino você _**é**_assim! — explicou — Você faz sempre deliberadamente o que quer, por que o que aconteceu hoje faria você agir de forma diferente?

— Você não está entendendo! — Bufou. — Não é disso que estou falando...bem é...sim e não ao mesmo tempo.

— Decida-se Ino, eu estou me perdendo aqui. — bradou com a voz firme, porém calma.

— O que eu quero saber é se isso foi um fato isolado, sem pretensão de se repetir... **ou não?**

— Eu não fiz planos Ino, — afirmou. — Pode acontecer de novo ou não. Não tenho como saber. É por isso que digo pra você agir como sempre, porque é assim que eu vou agir.

— Hum... — murmurou pesarosa.

— Eu não estou dizendo que eu não quero que se repita. — assegurou. — Eu gostaria que se repetisse.

A Yamanaka sorriu largamente. — Então você não me acha mais atrevida, desaforada e irritante?

— É claro que eu acho! — sentenciou.

—Seu grosso, arrogante!

Ele riu de canto e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. — Algumas coisas não mudam...

— Como é que você pode se sentir atraído por uma garota assim então? — desafiou sarcástica.

—Isso é o que venho me perguntando desde a primeira vez em que toquei você.

— Humm...Você anda pensando em mim Kazekage?! — exigiu maliciosa apoiando o queixo no peito bem talhado do shinobi.

Os verdes-água encararam as safiras provocantes respondendo indiferente. — Digamos que às vezes você me tira o sono...

— Ahhhh... você vai ter que me dar mais detalhes que isso.

— Depois Ino, _**vamos dormir**_.

— Hunf...de repente você virou obcecado por dormir.— resmungou.

—Você me convenceu de que sou um homem enfermo, estou apenas seguindo as suas recomendações. — o cinismo impregnado em cada uma de suas palavras.

— Muito espertinho você. — desistiu contrariada.

— Boa noite Ino. — falou decretando o fim da conversa. A Yamanaka não respondeu de imediato, entretanto alguns minutos depois, o shinobi percebeu-a aninhado-se ainda mais em seu peito murmurando algo parecido com "Boa noite Gaa-kun" e instintivamente ele apertou-a ainda mais em seu braços.

Pela manha estavam tão entrelaçados, que era difícil discernir onde terminava um e começava o outro. Ino acordou primeiro e sua tentativa delicada de se desvencilhar daquelas mãos fortes não passaram despercebidas pelo ruivo que abriu os orbes verdes sonolento. A garota desejou-lhe um "Bom dia Gaa-kun" e selou-lhe os lábios, vestiu-se e em seguida rumou para cozinha para buscar o café da manhã. Quando retornou ao quarto Gaara já estava de pé, debruçado sobre a janela, vestia uma calça branca e uma regata preta, os fios ruivos balançando a vontade do vento. Ela depositou a bandeja no criado mudo e abraçou-o de costas beijando-o próximo ao pescoço. Gaara não se moveu até que Ino o arrastou para tomar café, ele se deixou guiar, mas parecia distante durante todo o tempo.

— Você vai me contar o que esta acontecendo. — exigiu depois que Gaara esqueceu-se de responder ainda que com monossílabos o seu quase monólogo.

Ele fitou-a densamente. — O que você espera de mim Ino? Não acho que eu seja o homem que você pensa que eu sou.

— Ah... é isso...— suspirou —Eu não espero nada de você Gaara, não se preocupe com isso. — ela lhe deu um sorriso cálido.

—E porque você quer estar comigo então? Você já conhece os meus motivos, pelo menos aqueles que eu consigo definir.

—Pelo mesmo motivo Gaara... Eu quero você....eu gosto de estar com você, gosto de ter você por perto. — Gaara lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso. — Você não gosta de estar comigo?— desconfiou.

—Eu gosto às vezes... — falava com seriedade e certa dificuldade — ...a maior parte do tempo eu tenho vontade de lhe lançar um Sabaku Kyuu — Ino deu uma sonora gargalhada. — O que você ignora completamente porque continua a me provocar...

— Eu não tenho medo de você Gaara. —afirmou debochada.

— Você tem noção que eu matei muitos homens e que eu sou um dos ninjas mais temido do mundo shinobi?

— Como se você fosse me machucar um dia.... — replicou debochada.

Gaara olhou-a de soslaio incrédulo — Acho que é por isso que mesmo quando eu estou irritado, eu prefiro que seja você a me irritar...

— Que lisonjeiro...isso é praticamente uma declaração de amor vindo de você. — replicou travessa.

— Ino, — os verde-água voltaram a fita-la densamente. — Você tem que estar ciente de que isso é sem precedentes pra mim...Eu não sei o que sinto por você.

Pausou por uns instantes organizando os pensamentos e escolhendo as palavras — O que sei até agora é que sinto uma necessidade por vezes... _**incontrolável **_de ter você bem perto _**de mim —**_falou o final com possessividade — ....e que é muito _**difícil**_ pra mim resistir a você, seja lá de que jeito for.

Ela o olhou com os orbes arregalados. — Oh...Err... Ciente então! — Afirmou um tanto perplexa com a revelação. — Mas porque tudo isso agora?

— Vou deixar os dados rolarem. — estreitou os olhos de repente. — Mas se isso machucar você... Não hesite em se afastar de mim... — era quase uma ordem.

Ela lhe sorriu novamente. — Tudo bem...pare de se preocupar! — ordenou saltando em seguida como uma felina no colo do Sabaku passando as pernas pela cintura do ruivo beijando-o repentinamente. Agarrou os fios ruivos puxando-os para trás separando os lábios. — Bobo!

— Eu tenho que me encontrar com Baki. — Deu-lhe uma palmada de leve nos quadris e ela libertou-o — Alguma chance de você me deixar trabalhar como um Kage não supervisionado essa manhã?

— Tava demorando pra você querer ter uns privilégios. — ralhou divertida. — Hum...deixa eu ver..Treino....não eu acho que não!

OoooOoOOOoOoooO

Naquele mesmo dia pela tarde Gaara estava sentado em seu escritório de Kage examinando alguns papeis, quando Ino irrompeu porta adentro, puxou sem aviso os documentos das mãos do Sabaku e sentou-se na mesa frente ao shinobi.

— Oi. — sorriu sapeca — precisamos conversar.

—Ino. — reclamou ríspido. — Eu estou trabalhando. — estendeu a mão para tomar-lhe os documentos, mas ela levou as mãos às costas retirando os papeis do alcance do Sabaku.

— Não vai demorar muito. Primeiro você me escuta, depois você trabalha.

Gaara estreitou os olhos pra kunoichi. — Você não tem mesmo medo de mim não é?! — falou no tom habitualmente frio, quase em ameaça.

— Me sinto muito segura perto de você. — respondeu atrevida.

— Está bem Ino, mas seja rápida, tenho muito o que fazer...— consentiu a contragosto e a loira alargou um sorriso convencido. — Só por curiosidade, você nunca sentiu medo mesmo perto de mim?

— Uma vez e é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero conversar....

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou que ela prosseguisse.

— Bom, nos estamos tendo uns probleminhas com alguns pacientes no hospital e a médica-chefe pediu que eu fosse ajudá-los esta tarde. Até onde eu sei o seu itinerário dessa tarde se resume a este escritório. Estou certa?

— Sim.

— Como a meu ver esta atividade não me parece arriscada a ponto de exigir que _**eu**_ o supervisione, não vejo problemas para que eu possa trabalhar no hospital esta tarde.

—Vai escolher um cão de guarda...— provocou.

— Na verdade não! — ele lhe lançou um olhar confuso. — A única em que eu confio é a Temari e ela não está disponível, qualquer um outro é o mesmo que nada. Eu podia tentar dar um jeito, mas na verdade eu estou pensando em confiar em você.

—Eu estou chocado. — ironizou.

— Agora vem à resposta a sua pergunta. — E não havia mais divertimento em sua voz. — A ultima vez em que confiei em você, encontrei você morrendo quando cheguei e eu nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida. — Os orbes azuis lacrimejaram. — Eu posso confiar em você Gaara? Posso confiar que você não vai fazer outra coisa tão estúpida quanto aquela?

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns minutos e muito serio começou a falar sem fita-la. — Eu nunca agradeci ou ainda pior, me desculpei por aquele dia. — pausou novamente.

— Quando eu fiz aquilo, eu não tinha idéia que você ia quase se matar pra me salvar... — havia um certo pesar e desgosto em sua voz.

— Mas quando eu vi você desmaiada nos braços de Shikamaru, tão fraca e pálida por minha culpa... — a voz embargada de dor e raiva. —Eu me senti um monstro outra vez. —

A expressão dura de repente. — Eu prometi naquele instante, que jamais faria o que quer que fosse que deixasse você daquele jeito por minha culpa novamente.

Depois de uma longa pausa os orbes verde-água ousaram a fitar as safiras da kunoichi outra vez.

— Eu não estou esperando um pedido de desculpas Gaara, eu só quero que me prometa que quando eu chegar vou encontrar você do mesmo jeito que eu deixei para que eu possa trabalhar tranqüila. Você me promete isso Gaara?

— Você tem a minha palavra. — assegurou.

— Hum... —Sorriu maliciosa — Então eu **quase** posso te deixar trabalhar.

— Quase? —perguntou o descontentamento cedendo lugar a desconfiança.

— Tem outra coisa que eu quero sabe. — e dito isto o puxou pela gola da camisa e beijou-o fervorosamente, o shinobi enlaçou-a pela cintura arrastando-a da mesa direto pro seu colo, onde só interromperam o beijo por falta de ar.

— Controle-se Ino! — reclamou com voz firme. — Apesar de você ignorar o fato, eu sou o Kazekage e não posso me dar o luxo de ser flagrado aos beijos com você.

— Ora mais... — estreitou as safiras pro Sabaku — Eu não vi você tentando resistir, oh tão respeitoso Kazekage. — levantou-se do colo do shinobi e saiu pisando duro, batendo a porta com força ao sair. Gaara deu um meio-sorriso torto era impossivelmente prazeroso provocar aquela mulher.

Temari que estava chegando ao prédio do Kazekage foi quase atropelada por Ino que saiu feito um furacão resmungando algo inteligível. A Sabaku tomada por nova determinação irrompeu porta adentro do escritório do irmão.

— Sabaku no Gaara não importa que você seja o Kazekage, eu ainda sou sua irmã mais velha e você vai ter que me escutar! — ralhou.

Gaara ergueu os olhos indiferentes e sem qualquer outra reação falou — Sente-se Temari. — Desconcertando a kunoichi que veio preparada para uma briga.

— Ah!..Bom...er — sentou-se e tomando uma nova injeção de ânimo continuou. — O modo como você tem se comportado é inadmissível até mesmo pra você Gaara, no último mês tem sido impossível lidar com você.

— Eu sei. — afirmou indiferente.

— Sabe?! — indagou exasperada. — Ah..bem... — titubeou — E a sua atitude com todo mundo não tem sido nada correta!

— Você tem razão Temari. — respondeu displicente, o rosto inexpressivo.

Apesar do choque que teve com a resposta do irmão, recuperou-se rapidamente e continuou. — Principalmente com a Ino.

— É possível.

—Eu nem sei o que diabos aconteceu pra ela ter te largado sozinho!

— Aconteceu exatamente o que você disse, nos discutimos e eu passei dos limites. — Havia uma quase leveza em sua voz.

— E ela acabou de sair daqui feito um furacão! — acusou.

— Desse crime eu sou inocente — falou indiferente examinado os papeis. — Ino foi pro hospital.

— E te deixou sozinho? — desconfiou.

— Estou sendo testado... — murmurou displicente.

— E você tem sido estupidamente grosseiro comigo também e eu só tenho me preocupado com você.... — resmungou.

Ele tornou a fita-la. — Gomem ne por isso Temari. — E o choque apossou-se da kunoichi de vez. — Vamos lá Temari, não é a primeira vez que me desculpo com você.

— Convenhamos que é bem raro. — replicou assim que reaprendeu a falar.

— Raro, porém não é a primeira vez. — tornou a examinar os papeis. — É só isso?

— Gaara... — murmurou desconfiada.

— Você está certa e eu errado. Eu reconheci meu erro, não foi por isso que veio aqui?

— Foi...

— Bom , então me deixe trabalhar...

A kunoichi saiu do escritório ainda processando tudo o que acabara de acontecer, sem obter muitos progressos, contudo. Entrou decidida a desencadear uma guerra e saiu vitoriosa sem sequer precisar argumentar. Esbarrou com Kankuro na saída, que de tão aparvalhada podia jurar que ele havia acabado de se materializar.

— Ei Temari, o Gaara está no escritório?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

— Eu tô ferrado! — exclamou o shinobi um tanto desesperado — vou ter de contar pra ele que acabei de fechar um contrato na vila vizinha...Eu não comentei nada com ele, depois do incidente com a reunião... achei melhor não arriscar sabe.— suspirou — Como é que está a fera? — perguntou sinalizando com a cabeça na direção do escritório.

— ...Err.. de excelente bom –humor....eu acho. — e saiu deixando Kankuro com uma expressão quase tão confusa quanto a sua.

A Sabaku não conseguiu concentra-se em seu trabalho o resto da tarde, estava repassando as ultimas 24hs mentalmente e se perguntando o que ela havia perdido. Resolveu ir pra casa depois que encontrou Kankuro, extremamente feliz por não ter sido esfolado vivo e igualmente confuso, lá pelo finzinho da tarde. Quando o shinobi lhe contou que Gaara além de não ter se irritado afirmou que ele havia agido corretamente, a kunoichi desistiu de trabalhar alegando ser impossível se concentrar.

A loira andava pelos corredores da mansão ainda pensativa, abriu a porta do seu quarto tão distraidamente que só notou que não estava sozinha quando um par de mãos fortes agarrou-a pela cintura e prensou-a contra parede.

— Estava com saudades de você problemática. — a garota não brigou, não respondeu e não fez menção em se mover.

— O que aconteceu Temari? — indagou preocupado. Como regra geral Temari era uma mulher que reagia.

— Eu estou preocupada com o Gaara. — respondeu voltando aos poucos ao mundo real.

— Fehh...— ele deu um longo suspiro — O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

—Nada. — ela o encarou. — Isso é que é estranho...ele não está reclamando, nem irritado...ele até se desculpou!

— Relaxa mulher... — e beijou-a lascivamente a curva do pescoço. — Ele está só de bom-humor, deve ter se acertado com a Ino.

— Será que foi isso?! — pesquisou interessada.

— Pode ser, mas vou pensar nisso depois... — deslizou uma mão pelas coxas fartas erguendo vagarosamente o kimono da kunoichi. — No momento estou tentando deixar meu humor melhor que o dele — mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha — me acertando com você.

— Shikamaru! — ralhou afastando-o.

— Qual é Temari, eu sei que você também quer. — deslizou uma mão entre as pernas da Sabaku até alcançar o objetivo. — Dá até pra sentir... — sorriu malicioso.

— Agora n-não é hora Shikamaru. — empurrou-o, mas sem muito empenho.

— Ah...Tema você tem me deixado a ver navios há dias — acusou manhoso afrouxando o Obi. — Não seja má! — provocou com voz sexy, beijando em seguida o colo desnudo.

— Não, não e não! Daqui a pouco temos que descer pro jantar... — argumentou, mas as mãos já se desfaziam do colete do jounin.

— Só uns minutinhos... Vamos descer rapidinho pro jantar. — as mãos se desfazendo das bandagens que lhe cobria os seios.

— S-só uns minutinhos? — questionou arfante enterrando os dedos nos cabelos do moreno.

— Hum- hum — assegurou ele entre os beijos.

— Uns minutinhos então...— concordou a loira rendendo-se ao desejo.

Continua...

* * *

E então gostaram? Próximo tem um hentai ShikaTema o cap ta prontinho quando chegar a marca de 60 reviews eu apareço por aki!


	14. Chapter 14

Yo mina-san como prometido mais um capitulo fresquinho!Espero que gostem e já sabem né 70 e eu posto!!! Beijokas e adorei ler as perspectivas de vcs sobre a fic portanto continuem comentando!!!

________________

Mal a loira consentiu o Nara avançou procurando os lábios dela com avidez. Temari agarrou-se firme no moreno, uma mão na raiz dos cabelos, a outra cerrada às costas do shinobi quase rasgando o tecido da camisa. A boca sedenta de Shikamaru sorvia os lábios, a mandíbula e por seguinte a garganta da kunoichi. Os quadris perfeitamente encaixados, enquanto mãos e bocas lutavam para cobrir uma parte cada vez maior do "terreno" a ser explorado. Explodiam em desejo, mais do que isso, em necessidade.

— Tira, tira...tira logo isso! — ordenava uma Sabaku urgente, uma mão arredando a camisa dele enquanto a outra o puxava pra si. O fato do Nara não querer desgrudar as mãos sagazes do corpo da loira dificultava ainda mais a ação em si. Ao ouvir um barulho de tecido sendo quase partido decidiu por fim ajudá-la, antes que as mãos desesperadas da Sabaku tivessem sucesso sobre a pobre camisa.

A camisa caiu e se atracaram novamente. O contato com o torso desnudo do Nara enlouqueceu a Sabaku, que lhe mordia os ombros enquanto ele lhe beijava vorazmente a curva do pescoço. Cravou-lhe as unhas quando ele lhe apertou o bumbum. E quando finalmente o estrategista obteve sucesso contra as bandagens sugando-lhe um dos seios, ela escorregou as mãos pelo abdômen perfeito parando estrategicamente no baixo ventre.

O Nara expirou forte em um quase gemido rouco. Ele virou a cabeça de lado e fitou-a a loira de esguelha. Os olhos dizendo "Você não devia ter feito isso" e foi à vez do pacato Nara se descontrolar.

Ele precisava de mais pele dela, mas aquele kimono estúpido não queria colaborar. O Obi era resistente demais pra ser rasgado facilmente, e requeria mais atenção e habilidade para dele desvencilhar-se. Como estrategista que era não perdeu mais tempo. Separou-se da garota a contragosto e num movimento nada delicado, prensou-a contra a parede de costas para si. Concentrou-se no Obi e segundos depois o kimono da Sabaku encontrava o chão. Ela virou-se e a batalha recomeçou: as mãos que tateavam tudo, os corpos que se colidiam e as bocas que se devoravam.

Estavam prontos. A rigidez pulsante do shinobi já reclamava o que a intimidade extremamente "molhada" da kunoichi já não podia esperar. Desfizeram-se habilmente do último empecilho que os separava - as calças do Nara - foi só então que perceberam a pequena calcinha que teimou em ficar ali. O estrategista deu um profundo suspiro de descontentamento.

— Temari, vou ficar te devendo uma. — arrebentou a peça e no segundo seguinte uniram-se. A sensação foi explosiva...o desejo a flor da pele. Ela enlaçou-o com as pernas e sentiu suas costas desgrudarem da parede - Shikamaru a levava para a cama.

— Q-Que você vai fazer...isso não era pra ser rápido? — disse ela entre os beijos. Ele deitou-a na cama e ainda entre as pernas da garota apartou o beijo dando seu sorriso torto malicioso.

— Só porque é pra ser rápido não quer dizer que não pode ser confortável. — A Sabaku lhe lançou um olhar ferino, mas ralhar com o Nara não era prioridade, saciar seu desejo era. Agarrou os cabelos do moreno buscando os lábios para um beijo sôfrego. Shikamaru ergueu uma das pernas da garota pela curva dos joelhos, retirou-se vagarosamente e preencheu-a novamente sem delicadeza. Gemeram.

Temari entregue as caricias dele arranhava-lhe as costas, cravava-lhe as unhas, mordia-lhe os ombros, quase arrancando os fios negros ao sentir o êxtase chegar. O shinobi com o desejo a pino deliciava-se com a visão da mulher que se debatia sob si, ciente que como ela não demoraria a gozar. Rendeu-se ao deleite, deixou-se levar pelo prazer movimentando-se cada vez mais rápido em estocadas vigorosas, desabando sobre o corpo arfante da kunoichi ao chegar ao arrebatamento.

Deitaram-se lado a lado esperando a sensação de torpor se esvair.

— Wow...i-isso foi... intenso — disse ela com respiração entrecortada. Virou o rosto pra ele e sorriu. — Você não é nada preguiçoso quando se trata de sexo.

— Você não é nada problemática quando se trata disso também. — e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

— Precisamos de um banho e rápido, ou vamos nos atrasar para o jantar.

— Fehh.... de volta a normalidade...

Enquanto isso um certo ruivo guardou os documentos em sua gaveta e rumou para casa. Apesar da habitual inexpressividade, notava-se um "que" de ansiedade visível apenas a um excelente observador. Ao chegar em casa subiu as escadas e encontrou um de seus serviçais no corredor. A mulher de meia idade e rosto bondoso fez uma reverencia, a qual ele respondeu com um meneio de cabeça e seguiu adiante. Tinha dado apenas dois passos quando parou e se dirigiu a meiga senhora.

— Quando Temari chegar, diga-lhe que preciso falar com ela.

— A menina Temari já chegou Gaara-sama, ela subiu direto para os seus aposentos, creio que ainda esteja lá. O senhor quer que eu vá chamá-la?

— Não, eu mesmo vou. Arigatou. — e dito isso andou em direção ao fim do corredor onde ficava o quarto da irmã. Girou a maçaneta e entrou.

Os olhos do melhor shinobi da areia congelaram diante da cena. Temari enrolada em uma toalha, o Nara mais adiante abotoando as calças, o torso desnudo. Os cabelos molhados de ambos e as gostas de água que ainda escorriam por seus corpos, não passaram despercebidos pelo olhar sagaz do Kage de Suna. Gaara correu os olhos ainda confusos pelo quarto, focando instantaneamente no rastro de roupas largadas de qualquer jeito pelo chão. Não levou mais que três segundos para o Sabaku somar 2 + 2. O entendimento lhe invadia na mesma proporção em que estreitava os olhos.

Temari arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes e sentindo o olhar perfurante do irmão sobre si, prontificou-se a falar.

— Gaara...eu...eu posso explicar...— as palavras se atropelavam.

— Você pode? — replicou ele a voz tão gélida quanto os pólos.

— Fehhh....— Shikamaru cerrou os olhos murmurando um " Isso vai ser realmente problemático".

— Eu..Er... — a loira titubeava e o irmão bruscamente interrompeu-a.

—Você, no meu quarto.... **agora**! — ordenou com voz cortante para a irmã. — E você, na minha sala, amanha à tarde. — o Nara engoliu em seco. O Sabaku fez menção em sair e a loira foi em seu encalço, ele lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e ordenou gelidamente.

— Você tem dez minutos pra vestir...— olhou-a de cima a baixo — algo apresentável. — E o ruivo se foi, cerrando a porta atrás de si.

OOooooOOOOOOOOooooOO

Temari entrou nos aposentos do irmão e foi até a sacada do quarto onde Gaara se encontrava em pé, fitando o céu. Embora tenha percebido a presença dela não se virou.

— Você tem razão, eu não posso explicar... — ao ver que ele nada respondia continuou. — Mas também não vou me desculpar... Não vou fingir que isso nunca aconteceu antes, você não é o Kankuro que prefere acreditar no que quer.

— Não gostei do que vi Temari. — advertiu com voz seca.

— Eu sei que não e lamento por isso. Eu e Shikamaru já estamos juntos há quase dois anos, isso não é uma aventura. Eu o amo Gaara.

— E quanto a ele?

— Não duvido dos sentimentos dele. — assegurou.

— É o que veremos amanhã.

— Gaara...você não... — contrapôs esganiçada.

— Temari. — interrompeu-a. — Eu vou conversar com ele e não matá-lo.

— Não? — indagou confusa e temerosa.

— Vai depender do que ele disser...Mas se você está tão segura quanto as intenções dele, creio que isto não vá acontecer. — disse com voz estranhamente calma para a situação.

— Gaara eu sou adulta e...

—Isto já esta decidido. Nosso pai está morto e Kankuro é impulsivo demais. — e por conseguinte fitou-a pela primeira vez desde que iniciaram a conversa. — Você é uma Sabaku. Conversar com seus pretendentes não é só o meu direito como a minha obrigação. Já adiei isto por tempo demais.

A loira suspirou derrotada. — E o que deu em você pra entrar no meu quarto sem bater? Isso não é um hábito seu.

— Deve ser influência sua. — respondeu indiferente. E a kunoichi deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

— Você já estava desconfiado não é?

— Sim. Mas não foi por isso que fui até lá.

— Foi pelo quê então? — quis saber uma Sabaku confusa.

— Preciso de sua ajuda pra comprar algo. Você pode ir ao centro comigo pela manhã?

— Posso...mas ..comprar o quê? ...Pra quem? — inquiriu uma Sabaku cada vez mais confusa e curiosa.

— Isso é assunto meu. — respondeu encerrando a conversa. — Pode ir agora.

— Espera ai é só isso? Sem sermão, sem nenhum aviso ameaçador de "Que isso não se repita"?

— Isso iria impedir você?

— Não mas...

— Como pensei. — cortou-a. — Seja mais cuidadosa, — advertiu ele. — Não é do feitio do Kankuro bater em portas e duvido que ela vá levar em conta o grau de envolvimento de vocês.

— H-Hai. — concordou ela um tanto encabulada e saiu do quarto cerrando a porta atrás de si.

Já passava das 22:00hs quando Ino retornou a mansão. O trabalho no hospital havia sido intenso. A Yamanaka tinha os cabelos desgrenhados, o coque que fizera não resistiu tão bem quanto a loira gostaria. Ela movia-se com dificuldade devido as dores musculares e ao cansaço extremo. Girou a maçaneta e deu de cara com Gaara recostado displicente a cabeceira da cama, parecendo o irmão mais bonito de Zeus. O ruivo usava somente uma calça preta, expondo o peito alvo ao brilho da Lua que parecia estar ali com o único propósito de iluminar a perfeição que era ele. Os verde-água derramaram-se pra ela e a comparação veio forte na mente exausta da loira.

— Eu estou um lixo. — sentenciou. Finalmente entrando e deixando a porta fechada atrás de si.

Ele olhou-a de cima abaixo com opinião diferente da dela, mas achou ser mais interessante concordar. — Sofreu um ataque inimigo? — indagou tranqüilo e cheio de cinismo, a reação esperada veio em seguida. A garota franziu o cenho e ergueu o dedo indicador para o Sabaku com uma ameaça implícita: "Não comece".

— Vou tomar um banho. — E bastou ouvir o "click" da porta se fechando pro Kage de Suna deixar escapar um sorriso torto. Ela era ainda mais atraente assim "mordida".

Depois de um banho demorado enfim, a loira saiu do banheiro vestindo a camisa de cor cinza do Sabaku.

— Como estou agora? — Gaara olhou-a de cima a baixo novamente: As coxas fartas expostas, as curvas sinuosas insinuando-se por sob a camisa, os dois primeiros botões abertos permitindo a visão excitante da curva de seus seios e os longos cabelos loiros, soltos alcançando-lhe a cintura. Entretanto as palavras do ruivo não fizeram jus a opinião de seus olhos.

— Menos parecida com lixo eu diria. — a loira bufou e o ruivo sorriu.

— Você é muito animador. — E contrariada sentou-se na beirada da cama, abriu um espécie de óleo com cheiro floral, que retirou de suas coisas, despejou um pouco do conteúdo em sua mãos em seguida espalhou pelo corpo.

O olhar atento do shinobi não perdeu um único movimento.

— O que é isso? — quis saber.

— Um óleo relaxante. Sabe, eu estou exausta e se não usar isso amanhã vou estar tão dolorida que mal vou conseguir me mover, quanto mais ir pro hospital.— suspirou — é um ótimo hidratante também.

— Hn. — Gaara murmurou não tendo a menor noção do que fosse um hidratante.

— Vocês deviam treinar mais ninjas médicos e técnicas medicas mais avançadas. Tive um trabalhão danado hoje.

A atenção do ruivo estava voltada para os movimentos da kunoichi que fechara o frasco e massageava por fim o pescoço.

— Estudarei isso depois — Antes que ela pudesse perceber, o shinobi já estava atrás dela, sibilando com voz rouca ao pé do ouvido. O hálito quente queimando-lhe a nuca.

O tão torturado coração de Ino falhou uma batida e os _"pensamentos"_ da loira foram a mil, mas Gaara não parecia compartilhar da mesma mente _"criativa". _Olhou-o como pode e não encontrou a mínima dose de malicia em nenhuma de suas ações.

Como alguém podia fazer isso tão...tão **BEM** e ser tão inconsciente do que faz? Ah...aquele shinobi de cabelos vermelhos, incontestavelmente, seria a sua perdição.

— Flagrei o seu companheiro de time com a minha irmã. — falou calmamente em dissonância ao estado "abalado" de Ino.

— Q-Que? — sobressaltou-se a loira assim que foi capaz de processar a informação. — Você pegou os dois...er bem...você sabe...

— Não. — interrompeu, acabando com a aflição da kunoichi.— Mas estavam... um pouco antes de eu chegar.

— O que você fez? — A preocupação com amigo veio forte.

— Nada.

— Nada?! — indagou ainda mais exasperada.

— O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Matasse ele? — e persistia a discrepância. Ele displicente. Ela exasperada.

— Bem...er...achei que pelo menos iria tentar...— confessou.

— Hn.

— Eu acho... — murmurou ela pensativa — Eu acho que você gosta do Shikamaru.

— **Simpatizo.** — enfatizou — O Nara é um cara sossegado. — falou como se a sentença desse provas irrefutáveis, do motivo óbvio de sua simpatia. Para Ino era pouco, mas teria que se acostumar com frases curtas, contudo de significado abrangente.

Tão inesperado quanto se aproximou ele puxou-a pela cintura rápida e habilidosamente deitando-a na cama. Seu corpo sobre o corpo dela. A cabeça cuidadosamente no travesseiro.

O ruivo afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço sorvendo o aroma floral familiar — Isso cheira bem.

A loira riu gostosamente.

— Achei que o meu cheiro te incomodasse. — bradou cinicamente.

— E incomoda. É perturbador demais. — A sinceridade ingênua do shinobi fez arrepiar até o ultimo pêlo da kunoichi. Uma parada respiratória viria em seguida se ele não tivesse se afastado, deitando ao seu lado de orbes cerrados.

Como ele podia ir do fogo incandescente a geleira nórtica? Será que ele tinha noção do que fazia? Melhor, será que ele tinha noção do que fazia **a ela**? Como alguém inexperiente podia desnorteá-la assim? Inexperiente? E a torrente de lembranças do beijo e do sexo invadiu seus pensamentos.

Não. Ninguém inexperiente faria isso tão...bem assim, não sem ter um "Q" de divindade. Mas porque ele mentiria? A loira estava nesse impasse há dias! Não se conteve, sendo ela Ino jamais se conteria. Iria interrogar o Kage - bom de cama - de Suna.

— Gaara? Eu er...queria te perguntar uma coisa.

— E desde quando você pede permissão? — replicou indiferente.

— Hunf! — resmungou a loira. — depois fica ai falando que eu sou desaforada. — Como ele manteve a habitual ausência de expressão ela resolveu continuar. Virou de lado pra ele e ergueu o tronco apoiando-se no braço. Queria ver muito bem a expressão - ou ausência dela - quando a resposta dele viesse.

Corou, devido ao teor da pergunta.

— Er...bem ..aquilo que aconteceu entre nos...ontem...er bem..Eu queria ...queria saber...Aquela foi a sua primeira vez? — por fim despejou de vez.

— Sim. — respondeu ele impassível.

— Impossível! — exclamou ela largando-se na cama. Os verde-água voltaram-se pra ela inquisidores e ela respondeu a pergunta silenciosa. — Não é possível que alguém digamos "inocente" seja capaz de fazer aquilo tão bem!

— Não sou inocente Ino. Ninguém que tem Kankuro como irmão e Naruto como melhor amigo pode ser totalmente. — permaneceu impassível. — Mas se você se refere ao fato de nunca antes ter tocado uma mulher...Sim, é verdade.

— Humm...então...-murmurou ela um tato avoada e conformada. — **Você é muito talentoso Gaara...**

E pela primeira vez diante de Ino, talvez pela primeira vez em toda sua existência Gaara riu. Verdadeiramente sorriu.

Era um som alto, claro e imponente. Do tipo que se destaca na multidão, não por ser espalhafatoso, mas por ser extremamente agradável de ouvir. Ino repousou o queixo sobre o tórax alvo e apreciou mais daquele som tão próprio de homem e ainda assim celestial.

— Você diz coisas insanas Ino. — falou ainda divertido.

E Ino ainda mais fascinada do que julgava ser possível, se pegou prometendo falar coisas "insanas" com mais freqüência, só pra ouvir aquela "oitava maravilha" ruiva sorrir.

— Não é insanidade. — rebateu ela assim que se libertou do som hipnótico — Ontem você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. — E o rubor lhe tomou as faces.

— Não sabia. — contestou firme a voz fria. — Eu fiz o que queria, mas não sabia o que estava fazendo.

A kunoichi se mostrou confusa, mesmo com o Sabaku falando pausadamente. Ela ficou em silêncio, o que de fato era anormalmente estranho, mas os orbes azulados claramente "berravam" por maiores esclarecimentos. Gaara naturalmente percebeu a necessidade tão própria da Yamanaka de mais palavras. Como na noite da feira, ela estava esperando por uma explicação e não é que Gaara não quisesse dar, ele só não sabia como. Querendo evitar que essa conversa, tal qual a outra, tomasse proporções gigantescas, decidiu pelo menos tentar.

— Você pede coisas que eu não posso dar.

— O que você puder..qualquer coisa — pediu ela.

— Não é muito.

— Vai ser o suficiente...eu prometo.

Ele ponderou por uns momentos e então prosseguiu. — Você... perturba.... a minha mente e o meus sentidos.....— as palavras saiam com dificuldade, entretanto firmes. — Eu perco o controle... ajo por instinto.

— Você me faz pensar... Sentir... Eu faço coisas que nunca... — Ele parou lutando outra vez com as palavras. — **Tudo em mim reage a você.** Não tem nada de talentoso nisso...Eu apenas reajo, **você faz.**

Ino ficou perplexa digerindo aquelas palavras. Terminou a conversa com mais duvidas do que começou. O que diabos ela fazia? Bom, pelo menos era mais uma informação, pensaria nisso amanhã. A loira se aninhou ao peito forte e contornou as linhas do abdômen perfeito com uma das mãos. Gaara cerrou os orbes e se permitiu apreciar o momento. Ino estava entregue, os músculos relaxados, os movimentos naturais. Estava claro para Gaara que não havia mais na garota vestígio de constrangimento.

— Ainda se sente constrangida comigo? — ele quis saber.

— Não. Perfeitamente à vontade. — Ela negou usando as palavras dele.

— Bom.

— Por quê? — indagou desconfiada.

— Porque eu quero fazer algo.

— O q-quê você quer fazer? — indagou um pouco exasperada.

—Ver você.

— Como assim me ver?

Ele respondeu levando a mão a camisa cinza desabotoando o primeiro botão. Ela corou furiosamente e por reflexo segurou a sua mão.

— Não posso?

— Pode. — e ele recomeçou o ato de desabotoar a camisa. — Espera!

Ele parou e encarou os orbes azuis. — Ino eu já te vi despida antes. Eu só quero ver com mais calma dessa vez.

— Eu sei...É que antes eu estava...você tinha...você sabe... "me distraído"....

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu torto. — Se você precisa de distração.... — os verde-água se derramaram pra ela e ela se afogou por completo naquele mar. Quando buscou por ar encontrou os lábios dele, que lhe roubava o ar ao mesmo tempo que trazia. Sentiu os lábios quentes do homem frio sobre seu colo e quando deu por si ele a despia. Botão por botão ele avançava calma e curiosamente. Gaara olhava extasiado cada pedaço do corpo delicado que desnudava, tão fascinado quanto um homem cego que via a luz do Sol pela primeira vez. E foi esse olhar que a fez esquecer qualquer vestígio de constrangimento que ainda pudesse ter.

Quando finalmente despiu-a ele se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-la por inteiro. Observou o colo, a estrutura perfeita e delicada, os seios firmes e fartos, os mamilos rosados contrastado com a pele alva. Correu os olhos para a cintura fina, que era um dos grandes culpados por aquelas curvas tão sinuosas. Deslizou os verdes pela barriga lisinha e o umbigo bem desenhado, desceu pelos quadris largos parando nas pernas torneadas.

As safiras buscaram o mar verde, procurando algum sinal de aprovação, mas o que viu passar naqueles olhos inexpressivo nada diziam em relação a aprovação, ou mesmo reprovação. Os verde-água eram puro fascínio e entendimento.

— ...Entendo... — murmurou deitando-se ao lado da Yamanaka — Não há nada meramente mediano em você... — E cerrou os orbes calmamente.

Ino começaria um interrogatório se não fosse o fato de estar excitada demais pra isso. Debruçou-se sobre o shinobi selando os lábios.

— Vai só olhar? — perguntou ela maliciosamente.

— Pensei que estivesse exausta. — respondeu com voz calma.

— Não estou tão cansada assim... — assegurou a kunoichi mordiscando o lábio inferior.

Gaara deu aquele meio sorriso debochado e quase imperceptível — Ino, seus olhos estão quase tão cansados quanto os meus costumam ficar.

— Não vou conseguir dormir mesmo, de qualquer forma. — E avançou felina para o shinobi.

— Ino. — ele bloqueou a investida. — Você não vai conseguir ir pro hospital amanhã. — advertiu.

— Ah Gaara... só um pouquinho.

— Você vai querer **só um pouquinho? — **arqueou a sobrancelha.

Ela fez uma cara de desagrado e ele concluiu que não. — Vá dormir Ino. — A loira bufou e deitou ao seu lado.

— Você só pensa em você. — acusou.

— Se isso fosse verdade não resistiria em te dar aquilo que você quer. — disse ele indiferente.— Boa noite Ino. — e encerrou a conversa.

Ino conformou-se, estava exausta, ele tinha razão. E aninhou-se aconchegante no peito divino daquele homem que não podia ser nada menos que um **semideus. **

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

Olá gente!! Olha eu de novo por aki! Bom eu adorei os comentários e ver as expectativas de vcs para o desenrolar da fic. Agradeço MUITO os reviews só é uma pena que eu tenha praticamente chantageá-las para isso!! Os comentários divertem e acima de tudo ajudam muito!! Essa a minha primeira fic como comentei antes e são os comentários q me dão uma idéia de por onde prosseguir!

Como prometido está ai o capítulo e quanto a quantidade d reviews para o próximo...bom desta vez vou deixar com a consciência de vcs!!

Um beijo enorme e boa leitura!!

Os raios de Sol apareciam ainda timidamente no céu de Suna quando Ino acordou. Esticou-se na cama e virou em direção a janela aberta onde avistou Gaara de pé e pronto pra sair.

— O que você está aprontando? — ela quis saber em meio a um bocejo.

— Nada. — respondeu impassível. — Tenho um compromisso com Temari.

— Humm...— ela pausou avaliando ainda sonolenta. — Se é com a Temari tudo bem, mas não pense que vai sair antes do tratamento com chakra.

— Ino... não quero me atrasar. — advertiu ele autoritário.

— Não estamos negociando. — ela informou decidida.

O shinobi piscou lentamente e pôs-se a desabotoar a camisa, discutir com Ino era irritante inútil.

Ela levantou da cama ainda trajando apenas a camisa acinzentada, arregaçou as mangas, passou uma porção generosa da pomada nas mãos e por seguinte as levou ao torso bem talhado do shinobi. Ele não estava aborrecido com o jeito desaforado dela e muito menos Ino com as palavras apáticas dele. Já estavam cientes que por mais que se dessem bem sempre seria assim. Não daria certo se fosse diferente.

— Sabe — ela começou, o chakra verde brilhando nas mãos — não precisa fazer essa cara de bravo, em dois ou três dias minhas mãos não vão mais encostar no seu corpo....pelo menos não com fins medicinais. — ela sorriu marota.

—Não estou fazendo cara alguma. — sentenciou sério. — E dentro de dois ou três dias suas mãos não me tocarão de forma alguma. Você vai estar em Konoha, sequer vamos nos ver.

— Humm... é verdade... fez uma careta. Vou voltar pra Konoha assim que não necessitar mais de cuidados médicos. Mas não seja bobo — sorriu — é claro que vamos nos ver! Não com a mesma freqüência....mas ainda assim vamos nos ver.

— Acha que sua Hokage vai permitir suas ausências? — indagou ele a voz fria, um pouco de sarcasmo.

Ela ponderou por uns minutos, aquela tirana, exploradora da Tsunade-sama andava tirando o coro dela e o de Sakura naquele hospital, além de serem escaladas pra tudo quanto era missão. Ela não ia facilitar.

— Virei nas minhas folgas. — assegurou. — O difícil vai ser eu querer ficar perto de você mais que quinze minutos sem ter uma ordem superior envolvida. — Ele lhe lançou um olhar convencido, um tanto desafiador, ela devolveu uma careta.

— Mas você pode ir me ver ao menos uma vez por mês, — continuou — afinal você é uma Kage e ninguém manda no Kazekage.

— É ...eu _**sou**_ o Kazekage. — a voz como sempre impassível, mas se Ino não estivesse tão distraída teria notado um "q" de desanimo na voz do Kage.

Ino não entendia, ele _**é **_o Kazekage. A proteção máxima de sua vila. Não podia simplesmente sair e passar uma semana fora regularmente. Suna ficaria desprotegida, um prato cheio e convidativo ao ataque inimigo. A kunoichi o beijou na curva do pescoço dissipando os pensamentos do Sabaku.

— Está liberado. — ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido colocando a camisa sobre os ombros largos.

Ter Ino beijando seu pescoço tornava o processo de vestir-se muito mais trabalhoso.

—Ino...Eu vou me atrasar... — A voz sempre tão firme, vacilou.

— Não vai não... Espera... eu vou te ajudar a vestir ...—disse ela alternando puxões na camisa e beijos na orelha, ciente de que se não fosse a "ajuda" dela Gaara provavelmente já estaria arrumado.

— Tem certeza que é me vestir o que você está tentando fazer? — ironizou ele com a voz rouca já embargada pelo desejo.

— Como pode pensar tão mal de mim...— Falou ela manhosa falsamente ofendida.

Gaara não agüentou. Puxou a garota pela cintura com tamanha violência que caíram os dois sobre a poltrona, ela sobre o intumescido dele. Devorava a boca atrevida com voracidade. As mãos desejosas apertaram as coxas alvas marcando a pele, ergueram a camisa acinzentada tateando as curvas até a altura costelas, os dedos roçando na curva dos seios.

Beijou-lhe o colo. Uma mão inquieta desceu de encontro à tira da calçinha minúscula e negra, agarrou-a com força desejando arrebentá-la. Ino gemeu rebolando sobre o colo dele... Ah... Gaara não podia ouvi-la gemer. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos loiros forçando o corpo da kunoichi a ceder, expondo o ventre, o colo, os seios, saciando a língua astuta e sedenta do Sabaku.

Arqueou o corpo gemendo o nome dele, os dentes do shinobi haviam alcançado a calçinha. Empurrou-o sem cuidado, as mãos urgentes arredando a calça, afastando a boxer não mais que o necessário e assim que teve a rigidez dele nas mãos, enterrou-se até o fundo no falo.

Ambos gemeram. Ela cavalgava ditando os movimentos, o Sabaku ajudava segurando-a pelos quadris.

Rápido. Forte. Fundo. Intenso.

Ela o apertou em espasmos ao mesmo tempo em que o quente dele a invadiu. Os lábios uniram-se num beijo languido, satisfeito e lascivo.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo e ela em resposta deu seu melhor sorriso desafiador.

— Oras, vai dizer que não gostou de atrasar 10 minutinhos?

— _E como gostei. — _Foi o que pensou, mas Sabaku no Gaara não iria ceder. — Bom... pelo menos agora você vai deixar eu me vestir.

Ela saiu de cima dele que se levantou ajeitando as calças, abotoando a blusa, vestindo o sobretudo, afivelando o colete por fim. O traje completo.Ino deitada de bruços sobre a cama olhava-o abobada.

— Ei Sabaku. — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela o chamou. Qual seria a próxima atitude imprevisível daquela mulher? **— **Eu estou** impossivelmente apaixonada por você. **

E rumou para o banheiro deixando para trás um "Ohayo" e um ruivo com uma expressão indecifrável.

OOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOO

—Entre. — Disse ele friamente quando o shinobi de cabelos negros e rosto entediado chegou.

O Nara deu o suspiro costumeiro e entrou casual, as mãos nos bolsos, estranhamente calmo pra quem iria ter uma "conversinha"com ninguém menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

Eles não eram os mesmos do exame chuunin.

Shikamaru sentou-se frente a frente ao Kage na cadeira que lhe havia sido reservada. Gaara ainda corria os olhos sobre alguns papeis quando sem nenhum aviso prévio indagou. Os olhos verdes já penetrantes em negros surpresos.

— O que quer com Temari?

—Direto.— o Nara comentou.

— Não sou homem de meias palavras.

Shikamaru meneou a cabeça assentindo.

— Estou surpreso que a primeira pergunta não tenha sido "quais as minhas intenções", saber se de fato gosto dela.

— Se não tivesse certeza ao menos disso, não deixaria você viver depois de ontem. — respondeu calmo, numa frieza cortante.

Nem negros, nem verdes se desviariam.

—Faz sentido...Se tiver mesmo certeza.

A conversa prosseguia enigmática.

—Você é do tipo que evita problemas, entretanto namora há quase dois anos a irmã de um Kage e de um shinobi de execução. — recostou-se na poltrona cruzando as mãos na altura do queixo. — O que só pode significar que _**a necessidade de tê-la é maior que o perigo que envolve estar com ela.**_

O Nara deu um sorriso fascinado, como se estivesse jogando shougi com um bom adversário.

— Você é um homem astuto Kazekage. Seria muito mais problemático ter essa conversa com seu irmão, provavelmente ainda estaria tentando provar meus sentimentos por ela.

— Não estou certo de que haveria conversa. Kankuro não é muito diplomático quando o assunto é Temari.

Ambos se permitiram um meio sorriso debochado.

— Interessante. — o Nara avaliou. — O propósito dessa conversa não é a veracidade do que sinto e sim até onde pretendo chegar.

— Temari é mandona, autoritária e controladora, — afirmou o Sabaku pausadamente — tem o dom de infernizar a vida de qualquer um que tenha apresso por uma vida mais sossegada.

— Fehhh....Eu sei bem disso, acredite.

—Então Nara, o que quer com Temari?

Verdes inquisidores em negros indubitáveis.

— Eu quero o que ela quiser. — sentenciou.

—Por quê? — o corpo descolou-se do encosto da cadeira se aproximando num rompante da mesa.

— _Porque a amo. — _ pensou, mas isso ainda estava muito além do que o Kage poderia entender. — Pensei que já tivesse certeza da minha resposta.

O Kage levantou e pôs-se a caminhar pela sala.

— Entendo que goste dela o suficiente pra me enfrentar, mas passar toda a sua vida ao lado dela? — O Kage pausou e lhe lançou um olhar penetrante — Tenho certeza que está ciente do que isso significa.

— Não terei um único dia de sossego pro resto da minha vida. — O Nara falou num quase lamento. — Sim, eu estou ciente disso.

— Por que então não procurar uma mulher mais parecida com você — Gaara não conseguia compreender — uma garota mais tranqüila... como a Hyuuga do Naruto?

— Cada um tem a mulher que precisa ter. — o Nara bradou — O Naruto é uma força incontrolável da natureza, ele precisa de um _**freio**_ não de um empurrão. Caras mais tranqüilos, _**frios**_... reservados, tem mulheres como a Sakura, _**como a Ino**_ — alfinetou — como a Temari.

A insinuação de Shikamaru não passou despercebida por Gaara. Ambos estavam a par do rumo ambíguo que tomava aquela conversa.

—Ainda que o que disse seja verdade... Porque não uma mulher... Como você diria.... Menos problemática. — replicou — Temari (_e Ino) — _acrescentou em pensamento_ — _é mais uma colisão que um empurrão.

O Nara riu.

—Estaria mentindo se lhe dissesse que já não pensei nisso. È muito difícil esquecer uma paixão.

— Impossível? — inquiriu desafiador.

— Não. — assentiu — Exceto, é claro, se for _**amor**_ e não uma ligeira paixão. — concluiu o Nara vitorioso, observando verdes estreitando-se inconformados.

— Pensei nisso durante três dias, — continuou — se houvesse outro resultado mais satisfatório eu teria encontrado.

— Três dias? — indagou sarcástico.

—Três dias é muito tempo para alguém que pensa em duzentas possibilidades por minuto. — e o estrategista se permitiu ser convencido.

— Você nem mesmo tentou... — Ele disse reprovador, insolente, mas mantinha a máscara fria.

Não se tratava mais do Nara, ambos sabiam. Mas Shikamaru era um homem reservado e não fazia perguntas. O Sabaku não precisava se preocupar.

— Cinco estágios. — As palavras do Nara cortaram o ar. — **Tristeza. **A dor é tão intensa que chega a ser física.

O estrategista olhou direto nos orbes imponentes. Deixaria claro ao Sabaku que era um aviso pra ele.

— Você vai vacilar... Sim, você vai vacilar. — bradou firme em resposta a postura arrogante dele. Gaara não era homem de vacilar. — Vai questionar os motivos da sua decisão, levando a **criar** **desculpas. **Qualquer argumento que lhe convença de que tomou a decisão certa.

O jovem gênio estrategista continuou, tendo toda a atenção do homem de rosto duro e frio como mármore.

— Dor, falsas certezas resultam em **agonia**. Saudade queima como fogo. — Shikamaru afirmou pausadamente. — E se não ceder viverá dias miseráveis, como um viciado em busca de qualquer coisa que atenue a aflição.

— Dias miseráveis despertarão a sua **raiva. **Porque as palavras dela foram agressivas.... porque ela não compreendeu os motivos "altruístas" da sua decisão. — ele enumerava os razões — Ninguém suportará ficar perto de você.

O Nara deu seu longo suspiro e um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se no canto dos lábios. Nada perturbaria mais o Kage que suas próximas palavras. O Kage nada temia exceto...

— **Irracionalidade. **Quando souber que ela está nos braços de outro - porque ela vai estar – tudo em você vai desmoronar. Mulheres feridas são cruéis. E nós, os homens, ficamos encolerizados, obcecados. Confusos, nos contradizemos a cada minuto, não existe mais nada sob controle pra nós.

Gaara gostava do controle. Para alguém que abrigou um demônio dentro de si o controle era necessário, era primordial.

— E depois. — exigiu seco.

— Se ela te aceitar de volta, bom. Mas se não... Levará uma vida miserável, infeliz... **incompleto.**

O Nara levantou encostando-se na parede próximo a janela, na qual os dedos de Gaara esmagavam o parapeito. — Não se nada contra a correnteza, eu não seria o melhor estrategista de Konoha se assim o fizesse. Tentar só leva a dois destinos: morte lenta e dolorosa ou sofrimento inútil pra chegar ao mesmo lugar.

O Kazekage silenciou olhando para um ponto fixo além da janela. Shikamaru apenas aguardou, mas antes que o silencio se tornasse desconfortante levou a conversa de volta ao rumo de origem outra vez.

— Creio que a sua preocupação não é a minha qualidade de vida. Estou certo?

— Ela tem expectativas em relação a você.

— Eu sei. — assegurou o moreno.

— Simpatizo com você Nara e não quero ter que me indispor com você. Mas se for necessário — verdes e ônix se encontraram. — Eu não irei hesitar. — e não havia nem sombra de dúvida em seu olhar.

— Não estaria com ela se não estivesse certo de que posso corresponder ao que ela espera de mim. Seja o que for. — Não havia hesitação na voz do Nara. — Seria desprezível e cruel da minha parte.

— Não se ela deixar claro que não espera nada de você. — contestou rápido. A carapuça serviu ao Kazekage, mesmo que dessa vez não fosse essa à intenção de Shikamaru.

—Então eu seria também ingênuo e hipócrita. — o Nara desbancou seu argumento — Toda mulher apaixonada espera alguma coisa.

O Kage silenciou outra vez, mas o Nara não compreendeu por completo.

Shikamaru sabia que muito daquela conversa se aplicava a Ino também. Ele mesmo se aproveitou do momento para lançar suas deixas no ar. O que para os outros eram apenas especulações, para o Nara era certeza.

Não tinha dúvidas que o impassível Kage de Suna havia se rendido aos encantos de Ino e que ela, por sua vez, estava indiscutivelmente apaixonada pelo shinobi frio do deserto.

Shikamaru conhecia bem Ino.

Bem demais pra deixa passar despercebido aquele **"pensei que tinha perdido você"** quando o Kage quase morreu. Mas ainda assim era difícil saber em que pé estava à relação dos dois. Sim, porque estava claro pro estrategista que havia uma relação.

—Não há com o que se preocupar. — garantiu o Nara — Eu a amo.

Gaara entendeu o que significava aquelas palavras_: "Sem dúvidas, sem hesitação" "impossível nadar contra a correnteza"_. Mas não era capaz de compreender de fato o peso daquelas palavras.

**Ainda era cedo demais pro Kage.**

Shikamaru entendeu que a conversa havia terminado desencostou-se preguiçosamente da parede e andou em direção a porta. Estava com a mão na maçaneta quando o Kage exigiu sua atenção mais uma vez.

— Como pode ter certeza? Como descobriu que a amava?

A pergunta foi aberta, sem nenhuma ambigüidade afinal. A questão não era relevante para o teor original da conversa, o que significava que o interesse era pessoal. E Gaara tinha certeza que o Nara sabia exatamente o porquê daquela pergunta. O Sabaku não se escondeu em dubiedade. Mas quem melhor do que Shikamaru pra lhe responder tal questão? Discreto e apaixonado.

O Nara fez um meio giro com o corpo em direção ao Kazekage. Regozijou-se mentalmente _" Ele devia mesmo estar desesperado"._ Entretanto respondeu ao Sabaku o mais casual possível.

— Jogando Shougi como um homem comum num dia de folga.

Verdes espreitaram confusos.

— De repente **ela era o rei.** — disse casualmente. — Joga Shougi Kazekage?

Gaara nada respondeu.

— Quem é o seu rei? — os lábios do Nara se esticaram num meio sorriso — E eu não estou perguntando ao Kazekage. — e saiu tão displicente quanto entrou.

OOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOO

Aquela conversa martelou na cabeça do Sabaku o resto da tarde.

"— _Não terei um único dia de sossego pro resto da minha vida."_

Será que estava fadado a isso? Ter uma mulher atrevida e desaforada lhe tirando do sério pro resto da vida. Talvez não fosse assim. Até que ele e Ino se davam bem... E brigavam por segundo, mas nem sempre era ruim...

A quem estava querendo enganar? Ino lhe irritava. Tudo nela o irritava. Estavam sempre em pé de guerra, ela era a personificação de tudo que ele detestava: Atrevida, desaforada, espalhafatosa e mimada.

_Ino não lidava muito bem com "nãos". _

_Se bem que ele também não._

_Ele também não era homem pra Ino._

O que um shinobi com uma noção vaga sobre laços e sentimentos, pode oferecer a uma garota extremamente passional? **Ino era um mundo de sentimentos. E ele frio como a noite do deserto. **O Kage inexpressivo de Suna.

"— _Toda mulher apaixonada espera alguma coisa."_

Ino tinha expectativas que Gaara nunca alcançaria. Esperava coisas que ele jamais poderia lhe dar. Ela merecia mais que isso. Merecia ao menos alguém que soubesse o que sentia. Alguém que a fizesse sentir amada, alguém pra quem ela fosse prioridade. "_O primeiro e o ultimo pensamento do dia"._

_Gaara não sabia o que sentia e não sabia sentir._

_Gaara era o Kazekage,_

_E a prioridade de um Kage é a Vila._

Ino não nasceu pra ficar em segundo plano. Ela não saberia ser a mulher de um Kage: discreta, recatada...sozinha. A mulher daquele diário requer cuidados e atenção. Sem contar, é claro, a sua natureza impulsiva. Ino era indomável e impulsiva. Não seria Ino se fosse de outro jeito. Ela com certeza seria infeliz.

E Gaara não poderia deixar de ser o Kazekage. Não agora que seu povo, não apenas o temia, mas o respeitava e confiava nele. Esse não tinha sido o motivo de tanto esforço, de tantas mudanças na sua vida?

Ele gostava da vida que tinha. Tinha estreitado laços. Tinha conseguido o respeito e a confiança de sua Vila. Não era mais o monstro e sim o protetor.

Tudo levava a um único e inevitável desfecho. Mas porque sentia uma pressão no peito só em tentar em formular a frase em pensamento? A decisão era difícil, mas Gaara o faria. Fazia parte da vida de um shinobi tomar decisões difíceis. Fazia parte da vida de um Kage.

_Gaara era um shinobi._

_Gaara era um Kage__**.**_

OOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOO

Entrou no quarto e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Logo Ino sairia dali. Logo se faria o inevitável. Debruçou-se no parapeito lançando o olhar pra vila que aos poucos se recolhia. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que imaginava. Mas o faria por ela e faria por Suna.

A porta se abriu e o cheiro floral se espalhou pelo quarto, mesmo de costas tinha certeza que ela trazia no rosto aquele sorriso alargado. Sentiu as mãos pequenas circundarem seu corpo abraçando-o. Aproveitou um pouco mais daquele contado, apertando as mãos da garota com força. Virou-se de frete pra ela e os lábios rosados procuraram os dele. Desviou o rosto sem nenhum tato. Ser insensível fazia parte da sua natureza.

As safiras confusas procuraram respostam em verdes impenetráveis.

— O que foi? — ele afastou por completo o corpo da garota do seu.

— Não sou o homem que você pensa que eu sou. Nunca vou ser.

— Eu não esper..

—A mulher naquele diário espera. — cortou-a impiedosamente — Espera um homem que eu não posso ser.

— Não diga besteiras é claro que você pode se quiser. — Ela tentou acariciar o rosto, mas o shinobi segurou as suas mãos.

— Eu não quero.

— Oh!...— o corpo paralisou em choque —Eu pensei q-que o que acontec...

— O que aconteceu foi um erro — outra vez impiedoso. — Não deveria ter acontecido, eu lamento.

O shinobi lhe soltou as mãos que caíram feito trapos ao lado do corpo.

— Achei que gostasse de mim...

— Eu lhe disse que não sabia o que sentia. Vê Ino... eu não sirvo pra você. — e foi a única vez que sua voz pareceu um quase lamento.

— Gaara vamos nos acalmar, você está confuso...

— Você não serve para mim também. — e aquilo foi uma kunai no peito da Yamanaka. As lágrimas que se seguravam em fim rolaram na face alva. — _**Acabou.**_

— Então é isso?! — a loira enfurecia-se — O que foi isso pra você? Uma brincadeira? Simples assim...acabou?

— Ino, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. — ela levou a mão a boca e as lágrimas rolavam sem parar.

O Sabaku sentiu uma vontade antes desconhecida de aninhá-la em seu peito, mas isso só pioraria as coisas. Aquilo tinha que ser feito e já estava decidido, ele o faria.

— Ino é melhor você ir para o seu quarto. — Não há necessidades médicas pra que você permaneça aqui. Não corro mais riscos e já dei provas de que não preciso mais ser vigiado.

Aquilo foi o fim da picada. Como ele podia ser tão frio, grosseiro e insensível assim depois de tudo que passaram? Aquele shinobi arrogante tinha um cubo de gelo no lugar do coração.

— Claro! **Fique sozinho Kazekage. **— e bateu a porta com força ao sair.

OOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOO

Nos três dias que se passaram Gaara e Ino não se falaram mais que o extremamente necessário. Ino o ignorava completamente e quando se referia a ele eram sempre com palavras ferinas. Gaara, contudo foi cordial, frio, impassível, mas cordial. Ignorava as provocações dela e por seu turno não a provocava. Era o jeito dele de respeitar os sentimentos dela.

As poucas palavras trocadas eram os cumprimentos dele, ao qual ela só respondia se houvesse mais alguém presente e as palavras necessárias ao tratamento médico. Eis ai o momento mais desconfortante e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso pros dois: O tratamento com chakra.

_Um prazer secreto, guardado no inconsciente._

_Porque pra ela era humilhação._

_Pra ele um grave erro._

O chakra verde se apagou e as mãos pequenas se afastaram. O shinobi vestiu a camisa cobrindo o torso desnudo.

— Seus pulmões estão cicatrizados, não há mais necessidade de tratamento médico especializado. —Ino foi profissional, mas evitou fitar diretamente os orbes do Sabaku. — Terminarei alguns trabalhos no hospital e em seguida retornarei a Konoha.

— Hn. — Gaara murmurou assentindo num movimento de cabeça.

E foi aí que os olhares se encontraram por não mais que segundos. Contudo tempo o suficiente pra revelar toda a intensidade daquele momento.

Gaara gostaria de ter pedido: **Fique**_._

E Ino de lhe assegurar: **Não irei a lugar algum.**

Mas Gaara nunca pediu e Ino sem nada dizer, se retirou.

OOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOO

Bateu a porta três vezes, atitude que não lhe era costumeira. Mas Gaara sabia que era **ela. **Aquele cheiro tão fustigante quanto tudo que havia nela, sempre lhe denunciaria a presença.

— Entre. — ele disse simplesmente.

— Vim lhe reportar o término oficial da missão. — Ela informou ainda parada no meio da sala.

— Sente-se, por favor. — Frio, mas cortês.

— Não há necessidade, vim apenas lhe entregar o relatório. — depositou um pergaminho sobre a mesa do Sabaku. — Partimos pela manhã.

— Eu sei. Já enviei um falcão a sua Hokage informando os resultados da missão. — permanecia impassível. — **Foi muito bem recomendada Yamanaka.** — O rosto talhado em mármore do shinobi da areia era inexpressivo, mas os olhos... Eles traziam algo mais... Um agradecimento silencioso.

— Cumpri apenas a missão que me foi dada **Kazekage-sama.** — Não queria a gratidão dele, muito menos suas recomendações. Era isso, Gaara foi apenas mais um trabalho e nada mais.

— Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase. — Ele falou casual quando ela alcançou a porta — Pensei ter lhe dito pra me chamar apenas de Gaara.

Ela parou instantaneamente e fez questão de encará-lo ao proferir resposta a altura.

— O shinobi da areia que eu chamava de Gaara se foi. — rebateu categórica. — Quem está aqui é tão somente o frio e inexpressivo Kage de Suna.

Gaara não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas se ela não estivesse tão magoada teria notado o opaco dos verdes. Girou a maçaneta e estacou outra vez.

_Gaara era mais que uma missão._

— Talvez ele não tenha se perdido por completo. Talvez ele esteja lá; no lugar em que eu o encontrei pela primeira vez. _Eles precisavam de outra chance_. — Vou procurá-lo por lá. Nas ruínas, antes do amanhecer. Se alguma parte do que ele sentiu, disse ou fez não for mentira... Ele estará lá, antes do amanhecer.

_Mas seria a ultima chance._

OOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOO

E então, como combinado Ino estava nas ruínas antes do amanhecer. Esperou até que os primeiros raios de Sol despontaram por trás das dunas dançantes. E as lágrimas seguras apenas por força de vontade e teimosia, despencaram das safiras manchando a pele alva da menina. Permitiu-se pela ultima vez fraquejar e confessou suas dores ao vento.

— Lamento o dia em que te conheci.

— Lamento não ter enxergado antes que tiraram o monstro tarde demais. Você já havia se transformado nele.

— Sabaku no Gaara essa é a ultima vez que derramo lágrimas por você.

Colocou sua mochila nas costas com o coração repleto de dor, magoa e cólera. Rumou para saída da Vila onde encontraria Shikamaru. Encontrou junto ao Nara, Baki e os dois Sabaku mais velhos. Mas **ele **não estava lá. — _Melhor assim..._ — pensou.

Despediram-se de todos e partiram.

O que Ino não sabia era que Gaara estava lá, nas ruínas. Estava lá antes mesmo dela, apoiado em verdades e mentiras.

— _Não podia deixá-la vagando por aí de madrugada sozinha. Ficarei na espreita, __**estarei lá**__, mas não vou me pronunciar._

**Mentiras. ** Argumento facilmente derrubado, ele sabia. Ino era uma ninja habilidosa, pupila de uma lendária Sannin. Decidiu não pensar nisso ou levaria por terra sua justificativa. Ele precisava de uma justificativa. De uma máscara para a verdade.

**Verdade.** Não havia uma parte sequer em Gaara que fosse capaz de admitir, que suportasse cogitar que tudo fosse uma mentira. Um erro...sim, é possível....Uma mentira, nunca.

— _**Estarei lá.**__ Porque foi real._

E o Kazekage _**duro, frio e impassível**_ seguiu a silueta da mulher que _**não amava e que não servia **_até não poder mais distingui-la no horizonte.

**Continua...**

Por Kami esse cap. ficou melodramático.

Onegai, não me matem... Foi necessário. Garanto que vai ficar muito melhor lá em Konoha. **Novos personagens **na trama... _Ops!_ cala-te boca.

Vou avisando o prox. cap. vai ser um presente meu pra vc's: **Um pov's inteirinho da Ino.**

Muitas Beijokas e estou aguardando os meus reviews repletos de comentários e carregados de humor que vocês mandam pra mim_**. XD**_


	16. Chapter 16

Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Demorou mais ta aí um pov's inteirinho da Ino!

Assim que me despedi de todos peguei minha mochila e parti na frente. Shikamaru ainda se demorou um minuto ou dois se despedindo de Temari. Definitivamente não dava pra ficar ali. Meu coração estava estilhaçado demais pra agüentar aquela atmosfera toda de amor dos dois. Não que a Temari fizesse o tipo melosa, pelo contrário. Shikamaru também não era dado a demonstrações de romantismo. **O problema era eu.** Não estava pronta pra presenciar demonstrações de amor. Por mais ínfimas que elas fossem.

Shikamaru me alcançou e eu ditei um ritmo pesado. Minhas pernas deveriam estar dormentes, mas eu não sentia nada. Meu corpo tava entorpecido, a dor no meu peito era forte demais, não havia espaço pra sentir mais nada. Durante a viagem toda eu não disse uma palavra. Não paramos para comer, tão pouco pra descansar.

Eu não sentia fome, não sentia cansaço, a única coisa que eu sentia era uma vontade enorme de me afastar daquela maldita Vila e chegar logo em Konoha onde não tivesse nada pra me lembrar daquele Kazekage de uma figa! Mas Kami só podia está me castigando. Pra todo canto que eu olhava só via aquele mar sem fim de areia pra tudo quanto é lado. Só havia aquele deserto seco...seco como Gaara.

Apertei o passo. Eu precisava ver nem que fosse uma arvorezinha, meu corpo tava anestesiado mesmo. Foi só então que eu me lembrei de Shikamaru. Eu podia não estar sentindo nada, mas com certeza meu amigo estava. Ele me acompanhou em silencio, certamente sabia que eu não estava bem, pois não me fez perguntas e não reclamou de nada. Fiquei com a consciência pesada, diminui o passo, mas não parei como deveria. Fui egoísta, mas se parasse agora com certeza eu desabaria. **E já que era pra desabar que fosse em casa.** Meu amigo diminuiu o passo, mas manteve o ritmo mais rápido que o meu. Ele sabia que eu precisava chegar logo.

Às vezes era tão fácil conviver com Shikamaru.

Já era noite quando atravessamos os portões de Konoha, fui direto pro prédio da Hokage entregar o relatório, o Shika se ofereceu, mas eu recusei. Quanto mais rápido eu fizesse isso, mais rápido essa história terminaria. A missão era minha mesmo, o único relatório relevante seria o meu. E eu não queria ter mais que falar dele, eu não poderia...

Fui do prédio da Hokage direto pra minha casa. Eu só queria um banho quente e desabar na minha cama. Chorei todas as dores que podia, todas aquelas que eu jurei em Suna não chorar mais. Kuso! Porque eu não podia escolher um homem decente que fosse capaz de me amar?Dormi em meio aos soluços, de alma lavada, mas de coração despedaçado.

oooOOOooo

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto pela janela. Com certeza já havia passado das dez. Tentei me mover, mas meu corpo parecia não querer descolar da cama. Eu estava fraca demais. Será que eu tinha chorado até esgotar toda a minha reserva de chakra? Bem isso ou o meu corpo reclama por comida que eu não ingeria há quase um dia e meio. Fiz um esforço descomunal e desci as escadas até a cozinha procurando algo pra comer. Encontrei um embrulho amarrado com um pano e um bilhete fincado a mesa com uma kunai.

_Hime_

_Desculpe-me por não estar aqui quando você acordar. _

_Tive de partir em missão a mando da Godaime, volto em uma semana._

_Não fique brava, não tive coragem de acordá-la._

_Senti muita falta da minha garotinha..._

_Ps: A garota dos Haruno esteve por aqui logo cedo perguntando por você. Vá se divertir, não precisa abrir a floricultura._

_Te amo.._

_Oto-san._

Eu sorri. Meu Oto-san ainda cuidava de mim, mesmo eu já sendo bem crescida. Nós sempre fomos grudados, ainda mais depois que a kaa-san morreu. Meu Oto-san é um bom homem e um pai incrível. Eu não tenho do que reclamar. Prendi o bilhete no cós do short que usei pra dormir para assim que subir guardá-lo na caixinha com outros tantos bilhetinhos de meu pai. Um shinobi nunca sabe se vai voltar de uma missão, então guardamos cada momento com todo o nosso coração.

O embrulho era meu café da manhã, ele não era muito talentoso na cozinha, mas não importava... eu não tinha mesmo paladar. Não abri a floricultura, mas também não fui procurar a Sakura, a encontraria pela manhã no hospital. Passei o dia em casa, juntando os cacos... amanhã eu precisava estar refeita e seguir com a minha vida normalmente.

oooOOOooo

— _Yamanaka Ino você é uma porquinha muito falsa._ — A Sakura ralhou comigo assim que nos encontramos no corredor.

— _Ai Sakura que susto! Eu passei mais de um mês em missão sabia, eu precisava descansar._ — Minha voz não saiu tão indignada quanto eu gostaria. Precisava colocar uma cara mais animada ou ela iria desconfiar.

— _Pêra aí você me chamou de Sakura?_ — ela me fitou com olhar sério. — _O que está acontecendo Ino._

— _Nada._ — Eu disse a ela o mais rápido que pude, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria enrolá-la. _— Você me deu um baita susto só isso._

— _Não minta pra mim porquinha você só me chamou de Sakura duas vezes na vida. Primeiro quando me disse que iria desistir de disputar o Sasuke-kun e depois quando me falou que tinha rompido com o Sai. Sempre em uma conversa séria e nunca assim casual._ — Ela me olhou e apontou o dedo indicador acusador frente ao meu rosto. _— Tem alguma coisa muito errada com você!_

Eu precisava desviar o foco da Sakura de mim e rápido! Eu não estava pronta ainda pra partilhar aquilo que eu tava sentindo.

— _Não era você que estava desesperada pra me falar alguma coisa sobre o Sasuke-kun? _— Rebati o mais rápido que pude torcendo pra ela cair.

— _Como você sabia que era sobre o Sasuke-kun? _— Ela exigiu desconfiada, enrugando a testa.

— _Ah... testuda. O que mais te tiraria tão cedo da cama num dia de folga que não fosse o Sasuke-kun? _

— _Ah...porquinha o Sasuke-kun..._

Pronto. Ela havia caído, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria me esquivar dela por muito tempo. Sakura não é nada boba e me conhece bem demais.

oooOOOooo

Eu estava exausta. Tinha pegado mais um turno e fazia hora extra direto já há duas semanas. Era bom manter minha mente ocupada e quando chegava em casa estava tão cansada que mal conseguia pensar. Tomei meu banho e rumei para o quarto. Estava tudo na penumbra e não notei a janela aberta. Eu só queria deitar.

— _Distraída gostosa?_ — Meu coração deu um pulo. Eu não tinha percebido a presença de mais ninguém ali. Acalmei-me quando distingui a silueta conhecida. — _Você costumava sentir minha presença em qualquer lugar..._

— _Você me assustou Sai._ — eu conhecia bem aquela voz cínica, cheia de malicia e aquele sorriso falso que, ainda que eu não pudesse ver, eu sabia estar lá. — _O que faz aqui?_

— _Isso não são modos de receber um velho amigo._ — Ele permanecia deitado à vontade sobre a minha cama, os braços atrás da cabeça, abusado e sexy demais. _— Eu não ganho nem um beijinho?_

— _Sai hoje realmente eu não estou pra joguinhos. Ou diz logo o que veio fazer aqui ou vá embora._ — Às vezes aquele jeito cínico dele me dava nos nervos. Mas mesmo dilacerada como eu estava eu não podia negar que a incapacidade de filtrar o que diz, unida ao jeito extremamente abusado do Sai, faziam de seus joguinhos um perigo para mente de qualquer mulher.

— _Eu vim ver como você está._ _—_ ele respondeu mudando completamente de expressão. O sorriso falso desapareceu dando lugar a um Sai pensativo. — _A feiosa me procurou balançando aqueles punhos dela, violenta. Dizendo que você não estava bem. _

Ele pareceu me analisar por uns instantes, os olhos atentos, interessados. _— E ela foi bem enfática em dizer que se eu fosse o responsável por isso que resolvesse logo ou ela me __**espancaria até me virar do avesso.**_ — E eu vi o sorriso falso brotar nos lábios novamente.

— _Humm... Vou falar com ela amanhã. —_ Eu disse para tranqüilizá-lo conhecia bem o pavio curto da Sakura. _— Eu já disse a ela que não tem nada haver com você._

—_Eu sei._ — Ele sorriu. —_Mas me intrigou...o que poderia te deixar tão triste a ponto da feiosa vir atrás de mim tirar satisfações_. — Ele sentou na cama batendo no colchão para que eu sentasse ao lado dele. Bom...eu sentei.

Ele me olhou analítico com aqueles negros curiosos. O Sai era tão obcecado por emoções que quando estávamos juntos ele passava horas me analisando, estudando cada ação e reação minha. Eu era um grande livro ilustrado com um atrativo a mais por proporcionar não só a teoria, mas também a prática. Ele me estudou minuciosamente e tenho que admitir ele tinha ficado realmente bom nisso. Não havia nada que eu pudesse esconder do Sai.

—_Você está com o coração partido Ino._ — Ele afirmou categórico, o sorriso falso triunfando nos lábios. Se eu não o conhecesse acharia que ele não estava dando à mínima. Mas esse era o Sai... extremamente habilidoso em interpretar sentimentos, mas não em demonstrá-los adequadamente.

— _E o que você tem haver com isso?_ — Fui grossa. Encarei-o decidida. Não ia deixar que meu coração partido fosse mais um objeto de estudo do Sai.

O Sai me fitou por uns instantes sustentando o meu olhar, e sem dar qualquer sinal do que pretendia me puxou pela cintura me deitando habilidosamente no colchão. Quando me dei conta já sentia o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, as faces separadas por centímetros, o hálito quente acariciando perigosamente o meu rosto corado e assustado com aquela proximidade tão repentina.

—_Ahh...gostosa..._— os ônix me encaravam obstinadamente. — _Com você eu aprendi a amar e a sentir dor... _— Senti um arrepio subir pela espinha, quando os negros se fecharam e o senti roçando o seu nariz contra aminha bochecha _—... Descobri a euforia do desejo... _— descendo pela minha mandíbula...Ah Kami!...Alcançando a minha orelha. _—... E o desespero da saudade._

Ele ergueu o rosto balançando negativamente a cabeça o olhar repentinamente colérico. _— Eu conheci a raiva...o ciúme...e o prazer de ser amando por você._ — E ele me sorriu aquele sorriso falso carregado de honestidade. — _Eu era oco e confuso até você me escolher... Ahh minha loira, eu aprendi a ser humano com você! _

— _Com você amando, desejando, esbravejando, sofrendo, superando e contagiando. Então gostosa_...— o sorriso cínico serpenteando nos lábios_ — eu tenho tudo haver com isso, você é importante demais pra mim para eu não ter._

— _O que é Sai se arrependeu? Se deu conta da droga de decisão errada que você tomou?_ — Eu descarreguei minha frustração nele. Eu sei que não era por ele que eu estava destruída assim, mas também não é como se ele não merecesse ouvir. Ele merecia sim.

— _Eu me arrependi dela no instante em que a tomei. Mas não foi um decisão errada. _— Ele me sorria calmo, sereno demais. _— Eu não sou como o Sasuke que preferiu ignorar os sentimentos. Eu nunca senti nada, é como se eu tivesse nascido no dia em que me descobri apaixonado por você.— _ Ele tinha razão e eu sabia disso.— _ ...Meus sentimentos eram tão prematuros, ainda são, eu não podia me dar por completo a você._

—_Pra mim era o suficiente! —_ Eu protestei contrariada. Estava cansada de decidirem o que é melhor pra minha vida amorosa.

— _Eu sei e não concordo. Quando é que você vai entender gostosa, que é boa demais para se conformar com apenas o suficiente._ — Ele me disse empurrando minha testa com o dedo indicador, me desarmando por um tempo.

— _Você me deixou Sai_...— falei chorosa.

—_Eu precisava de liberdade pra me conhecer, experimentar. Não iria fazer isso com você do meu lado, magoando você todos os dias._

— _Você me magoou muito..._

— _Eu sei e acredite, doeu em mim mais do que você imagina. Mas eu sabia que você ia superar...Esse seu sorriso..._ — Tocou meus lábios carinhosamente. — _...Tão faceiro e contagiante diminuiu, mas não desapareceu, ao contrário de agora._

— _O que você quer Sai? Apesar de entender seus motivos não posso simplesmente dar meu coração a você outra vez._

_Eu não pedi isso... _— Ele me sorriu aquele sorriso falso outra vez._ —até mesmo porque seu coração não lhe pertence mais pra que você possa me dar. Não vim aqui com o objetivo de reatar. _

— _O que veio fazer então? — _Eu sinceramente não entendia mais nada. Ele chega todo abusado, carinhoso e até onde eu sei ainda estava distraidamente com seu corpo sobre o meu, me dizendo o quanto gosta de mim e de repente não quer reatar? Bom, mas numa coisa ele tinha razão eu não tinha mais um coração pra dar.

— _Eu vim cuidar de você minha loira. Ser o guardião desse seu sorriso. Protegê-lo até conseguir fazê-lo brotar contagiante nesses lábios outra vez.— _E me sorriu aquele sorriso que não pareceu falso, mas perfeitamente adequado dessa vez_. — Eu vou estar aqui por você gostosa._

Minha visão embaçou e aquelas lágrimas que há tanto eu lutava pra conter irromperam dos meus olhos outra vez. Agarrei com força a camisa azul marinho afundando o meu rosto no peito aconchegante de Sai. Ele me abraçou e eu chorei minhas mágoas ali. Sentindo-me segura, protegida pela primeira vez desde que parti de Suna.

Se ele estava ali, oferecendo seu carinho, porque eu não iria aceitar? Eu estava carente, ferida, machucada demais pra recusar. Pra continuar sofrendo sozinha. Eu precisava de um refúgio, de alguém para compartilhar aquela dor imensa que o meu peito já não podia suportar. E quem melhor que o Sai que tinha aprendido a me decifrar tão bem?

Afoguei minhas mágoas sob o peito protetor de Sai me sentindo mais leve, mais confiante sobre como enfrentar o dia de amanhã. Sem o medo de simplesmente não conseguir suportar. Eu podia confiar no Sai, ele me traria de volta se eu me perdesse no meio daquela dor que dilacerava meu coração. Chorei até dormir aninhada no abraço terno e cuidadoso do shinobi de sorriso falso e sentimentos tão sinceros.

**Continua...**

**Próximo pov's do Gaara! Reviwes?**


	17. Chapter 17

Oh meus amores muito obrigada por não terem desistido de mim...vocês foram fundamentais. Como eu demorei MUITO pra postar se faz necessário a releitura do capitulo _"A conversa com Shikamaru"_ para entender este capitulo por completo.

Espero que gostem...Boa leitura e vamos ao capítulo.

Need - Hana Pestle (N/A- Música recomendada)

Estar ali sem denunciar a minha presença foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei que seria. Eu sabia que a veria chorar, sentir... raiva de mim, ela tinha todo o direito. Eu havia quebrado a minha promessa de nunca mais fazê-la sofrer por minha causa.

_Eu sabia disso. Esperava por isso. Eu estava pronto ... e _**_vacilei._**

O que diabos ela tinha na cabeça pra achar que aquilo não tinha sido real? Não havia vestígio de mentira no que aconteceu entre nós e se ela não enxergava isso só podia estar cega. Eu não era indiferente a Ino, apesar de detestar muitas coisas nela, eu admirava aquela mulher. _**Eu queria**_ aquela mulher droga! E tive que me conter ao máximo pra não ir ao encontro dela. Eu nunca quis... _toca-la_ tanto.

_"— **Lamento não ter enxergado antes que tiraram o monstro tarde demais. Você já havia se transformado nele."**_

Senti meu chakra oscilar e quase pus tudo a perder. E ela teria notado se não tivesse ocupada amaldiçoando até a minha terceira geração. Deixa-la partir foi à coisa mais... dolorosa, é essa a palavra...dolorosa, que eu já tive de fazer. E se ela pudesse se ver pelos meus olhos ela não duvidaria. Mas eu já havia tomado a minha decisão, a decisão **correta pra ambos, **e eu a sustentaria. Estranhamente ter certeza disso não parecia me aliviar de modo algum. E quando a silhueta dela se perdeu em meio ao deserto eu tive certeza de que algo havia ruído em mim.

**Estágio 1 - Tristeza**

_**Suna parecia sufocante, incômoda e desconfortável demais.**_ Ou talvez fosse apenas eu.

Passei horas sentando naquelas ruínas, esperando por outra das sensações que eu experimentaria por causa daquela mulher. E ela veio; lenta, venenosa.

Eu fiz o que eu tinha de fazer. Fui o Kage de Suna. Levantei dia após dia, assinei o que tinha de assinar, concordei, discordei, fiz acordos, estava onde tinha que estar. Mas nada me era interessante. Nada exceto **ela. **

Eu pensei que fosse coisa para um dia só, mas eu estava errado. Meu corpo servia a Suna, mas a minha cabeça... era _**ela**_ quem povoava. Ela e as lembranças dela.

_— Fehh —_exalei expulsando o ar com força _— ... Essa mulher tem me consumido... — _Levei as mãos ao rosto tentando me concentrar naquela papelada toda sobre a minha mesa. Inútil. Ela _consumia_ tudo! Não havia como me concentrar e ser o Kazekage com a imagem dela sentada na minha mesa, provocante, atrevida.

Larguei tudo como estava e fui pra casa. Um tormento particular. Lá ela reinava imperiosa e até um shinobi forte como eu encontrava a derrota. Era como se eu estivesse sendo...esmagado, vítima do meu próprio Sabaku Kyuu (N/A:caixão do deserto). Nenhum lugar era tão mortificante quanto o quarto, a exceto talvez, das ruínas. Mas ironicamente eram os únicos lugares em que eu podia ficar só, ser apenas Gaara.

Eu não contava em ter meus sentidos tomados por aquele cheiro floral quando entrei em casa. Aturdido, senti meu corpo enrijecer. Não era possível que ela estivesse ali! Subi as escadas... ansioso, urgente. Esperando encontrar uma cabeleira loira a qualquer momento. Dobrei o corredor.

Frustração. Não havia outra palavra que definisse melhor o que eu estava sentindo. Peguei aquele maldito vaso e aquelas malditas flores e atirei na parede com violência. Eu queria é que aquela droga se partisse em mil pedaços. Entrei no quarto, encostei a testa na porta e soquei a madeira com força. Eu curvei, senti algo... _rasgando_. Levei a mão ao peito instintivamente procurando por um líquido vermelho que eu não encontrei. Kuso, eu deveria estar sangrando!

E então a voz soou na minha cabeça...

_"A dor é tão intensa que chega a ser física."_

Kankuro e Temari saíram dos quartos assustados com o barulho e eu sei que eles me viram antes de eu bater a porta do quarto. Eu pude ouvir o murmurinho dos dois recolhendo os cacos.

—_ Ele atirou o vaso na parede!_

_— Vai ver ele só se bateu sem querer Temari._

_— Kankuro seu baka tem caco até o fim do corredor! Gaara não se descontrola assim, tem algo de muito errado com ele._

_— Pode ser que ele não gostasse muito do vaso... Auu! Não precisava me bater. E o que é que você quer que eu faça?_

_— Ele está _**_sofrendo_**_ Kankuro! Você é o irmão mais velho dele. .ele._

Kankuro podia ser desatento, mas Temari... ela não deixaria passar fácil nenhum deslize meu. E era uma questão de tempo até que ela viesse a mim.

**Estágio 2 - Desculpas**

_— Infernos!_ — Atirei aquele maldito travesseiro na parede e rumei para sacada. Precisava do vento gelado de Suna para por minhas idéias em ordem.

Outra noite em claro. Assim como todas as outras noites tem sido desde que ela deixou de ocupar o quarto. Parece que as coisas estão finalmente voltando a normalidade...a exceção do fato de que ando inquieto demais.

— _Sem sono? — _ A voz de Temari ecoou noite a fora, ela veio afinal.

—_ É o que parece. — _Eu respondi seco, devo ter soado um tanto ríspido, minha irmã tem o hábito de falar demais e eu não sou o tipo de homem dado a falações.

Ela caminhou até mim com duas canecas fumegantes de chá nas mãos. — _Tome, um pouco de chá pode te ajudar a dormir._ — Aceitei o chá, mas não agradeci e tão pouco me dignei a olhar pra ela. Temari infelizmente não é do tipo que se intimida com grosserias, eu sabia que nada a impediria de fazer o que veio fazer.

_— Você está bem?_ — Perguntou-me casual, sorvendo do próprio chá, eu apenas assenti com um movimento de cabeça._— Estou te achando um pouco abatido ultimamente._

_—Estou apenas cansado. _

_— Não deve se esforçar tanto Gaara._ — Ela falou num tom reprovador. — _Amanhã mesmo irei ao seu escritório e ficarei por lá até que toda a papelada esteja em dias._

_— Não!— _Cortei-a antes que ela se tornasse outro dos meus problemas._— Tudo já está sob controle._ — A última coisa que eu precisava era ter Temari grudada em mim como um carrapato por tempo integral.

_— Humm...Não é o que parece..._ — Falou displicente sorvendo um gole do próprio chá. — _Você anda preocupado._

— _Não estou preocupado com nada._ — Cortei-a categórico, aquela conversa já estava me aborrecendo.

Ela esboçou um meio sorriso debochado enquanto levava os dedos na região entre os meus olhos. — _Um cenho franzido ainda que de leve não passa despercebido num rosto inexpressivo.— _Sorveu outro gole do chá_ — Então, alguma decisão difícil pela frente ou será que se precipitou com alguma em especial? _

Ardilosa. Esse é outro dos adjetivos que devo atribuir a minha irmã. Ela sabia exatamente onde queria chegar com aquelas perguntas capciosas.

_— Eu sou o Kazekage Temari, estou sempre tendo que tomar decisões difíceis. E ao que me consta não cheguei a esse posto sendo precipitado._

_— Nunca nenhuma delas te deixou assim tão perturbado antes... Vamos Gaara o que vem lhe tirando o sono... Suna...Ou ..._

— _Suna está bem._ — Era o que ela precisava saber, o resto não era da conta dela e eu deixaria isso bem claro. — _E eu durmo pouco Temari._

_— Não no ultimo mês. Porque será hein Gaara?_

_"**Sei de uma coisa que pode fazer você dormir, eu acho.[...] Vem, vamos entrar."**_

_" **Você quer que eu durma no seu colo?"**_

Ela sabia exatamente a resposta dessa pergunta. Tenho certeza que objetivo era me forçar a pensar _**nela**_. Como se eu precisasse, como se eu pudesse simplesmente não pensar. Eu já tinha as minhas próprias perguntas infernizando a minha cabeça. Definitivamente eu não precisava das dela.

_— No ultimo mês eu estava doente._

— _E no entanto dormia melhor, se alimentava melhor, seu trabalho não parecia ser um estorvo, voc...— _Ela ralhava comigo acusadoramente_._

_— O que você quer de mim Temari? — _Cortei-a meu tom de voz mais alto e mais ríspido que o de costume _— Eu estou fazendo tudo como me foi recomendado. Eu tenho me alimentado corretamente, tomado os remédios nas horas certas, não tenho cometido nenhum excesso, agora me diga_**_ o que mais você quer de mim?_**

_— Eu quero que você seja feliz! Céus Gaara eu o amo e não vou ficar parada assistindo enquanto você sofre. Você anda mais isolado do que nunca, mal conversa com a gente, quando não está enfurnado naquele escritório, desaparece por horas, sem que ninguém saiba onde você está. Isso quando não está exatamente como agora, parado aqui nessa sacada olhando pro nada._

_— Eu gosto de olhar Suna daqui._

_— Eu aposto meu título de jounin se você enxergou Suna por um mísero segundo sequer. Ah...Gaara, antes quando você fazia qualquer coisa referente a Suna seus olhos se enchiam de um orgulho quase impossível de conter. Eu sabia que você não estava completo, mas estava feliz e isso era o bastante pra mim..._

_— Olha Gaara seja lá o que diabos aconteceu eu quero que você concerte...e eu não quero nem saber de quem foi o erro, apesar de ter quase certeza que foi seu. Nada que seja tão destrutivo dessa forma pode estar certo. Eu sei que você não gosta que eu interfira nas suas decisões, portanto se apresse, porque eu não vou ficar parada por muito mais tempo assistindo meu irmão caçula definhando._

Eu estava pronto pra protestar quando ela rebateu categórica antes mesmo que eu tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca._ — Nem ouse contestar, a dor em seus olhos chega a ser palpável. _— Ela respirou profundamente depois do surto histérico._ — Bom, isso era tudo que tinha pra dizer, considere-se avisado e boa noite!_

Aquilo me soou mais como uma ameaça do que qualquer outra coisa e eu sabia que ela não estava blefando. Ela girou nos calcanhares e eu voltei o meu olhar pras ruas escuras e silenciosas de Suna.

_— Ah Gaara, a propósito, você não vai encontrar o que procura aí..._ Sabe, _**ela **__não está aí...a _**_coisa_**_ que você procura. — _E saiu cerrando a porta tão displicente quanto entrou.

_Kuso! _Isso já estava tomando proporções gigantescas. Por que diabos essa mulher não saía da minha cabeça? Não era como se eu fosse apaixonado por ela! _Ou era?_

_ Não_, isso é impossível, sequer passamos uma semana juntos! É só uma atração, uma atração _muito _forte, diga-se de passagem, mas _só_ uma atração. Afinal, Ino é uma mulher bonita e audaciosa; e doce e atrevida; e forte e delicada... apaixonante. _Infernos!_ Estava _mesmo_ apaixonado por aquela mulher!

_"**É muito difícil esquecer uma paixão."**_

Shikamaru havia me dito isso, então tudo se encaixava. Seria doloroso, mas ao final dos quatro estágios tudo ficaria bem. Sim, quatro estágios, porque não havia a menor possibilidade de Sabaku no Gaara ser irracional...e no fim eu _não_ a amava. Isso fazia toda a diferença... Ainda havia um jeito pra nós, ela ficaria bem melhor sem mim, eu definitivamente não era homem pra ela. E quanto a mim... Eu estava muito melhor sem ela.

Havia essa pressão no meu peito _excessivamente _sufocante_, _me impedindo de usar toda a capacidade dos meus pulmões, essa sensação dolorosamente _real _de que algo estava sendo arrancado de mim...lenta e **agonizantemente**, mas fora isso eu estava bem. E quando esses malditos estágios passassem _todo o resto_ voltaria a ser interessante, ela deixaria de ser _o primeiro e último _pensamento do meu dia.

Era o certo, o esperado, o processo.

_"**Nada que seja tão destrutivo dessa forma pode estar certo."**_

Balancei minha cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, repetindo incontáveis vezes o que havia virado um mantra pra mim: _**Era o certo, o esperado, o processo... **_

_Eu não a amava_e também _não servia pra ela_. Tudo estava muito melhor...eu estava muito melhor sem ela**...**_**era o certo**_. Talvez não tão melhor assim, mas seria em breve..._**era o processo.**_

_"**Você vai vacilar... Sim, você vai vacilar."**_

Eu fiz o que era certo não fiz? Eu deveria estar tranqüilo, seguro e não vivendo um inferno pior do que ela poderia provocar. Isso não tem lógica.

_Diabos!_ Eu estava apaixonado e era absolutamente _normal_ que _ela_ tivesse _domínio_ sobre meu corpo, minhas vontades, meu humor e meu comportamento. Era perfeitamente aceitável que ela dominasse até os meus pensamentos, meu sono, minha percepção das coisas. Por isso tudo era insuportavelmente _desinteressante _sem ela..._**era o esperado**_...Uma paixão apenas.

Voltei pro quarto. Talvez meu corpo demasiadamente cansado me permitisse uma hora ou duas de inconsciência. Sonharia com _ela. _Sim porque até o meu inconsciente era dominado por ela. Afinal _era o certo, o esperado, o processo..._

**Estágio 3 - Agonia... Saudades**

_— __Mais algum? —_ Perguntei a Kankuro quando ele não me entregou o próximo documento. Passei as últimas duas horas autorizando missões de nível genin e contrariando todas as regras, a pilha parecia estar ainda maior!

_Hoje não estava sendo um bom dia...Nem perto disso._

_— Não, esse foi o último. — _Olhei sugestivamente para outra pilha de prováveis missões intocada sob seu braço_ — O restante ainda falta ser distribuído entre os times._

Assenti com um movimento de cabeça — _Se não há mais nada, eu realmente preciso revisar alguns documentos... _

Olhei para a porta em uma ordem implícita, mas que foi suficiente para desperta-lo do transe — _Claro, claro... — _e ele se dirigiu a saída. _— ...Er Gaara.. — _Ele hesitou frente a porta aberta coçando a cabeça desconcertadamente — _Eu queria saber se você...er não quer ir beber alguma coisa depois que terminar o expediente?— _Kankuro parecia pressionado e imediatamente um nome me veio à cabeça: Temari.

_Eh...realmente nem perto de um bom dia..._

Eu definitivamente não estava com paciência para agüentar as asneiras do meu irmão pervertido, que certamente me colocaria em alguma situação no mínimo "inadequada" para um Kage. Franzi o cenho me preparando para verbalizar a minha negativa, mas ele foi mais rápido.

_— Não vamos nos demorar, nos só vamos beber e papear um pouco, vai ser legal...eu espero...— _murmurou o final e eu o senti novamente pressionado.

Tinha, com toda a certeza, um dedo, senão uma mão inteira de Temari nesse convite e este pensamento me fez repensar a minha resposta. Se eu me recusasse ela viria e esse era um fato. Uma conversa com Kankuro certamente seria muito menos indolor do que uma "conversa" com Temari. Talvez eu até me distraísse e de quebra conseguiria algum tempo até que ela resolvesse interferir _diretamente _na minha vida.

_— Eu não sei... Tenho ainda esses documentos para revisar..._

—_ Bom de qualquer sorte eu passo aqui no final do expediente para ver o que você decidiu. — _ Fiz que sim com a cabeça e voltei os olhos para a papelada a minha frente.

_Eh...um péssimo dia e que tendia a piorar..._

_OooOooO_

O céu de Suna já estava escurecido, alguns traços alaranjados ainda persistiam, mas logo seriam engolidos pela noite congelante do deserto. Já deviam ser mais de 6:00hs. Ainda estava longe de terminar, mas decidi dar o dia como encerrado depois de perceber que estava lendo a mesma página pela última uma hora.

_Um mal dia para o trabalho... eu estava desconcentrado demais._

Arrumei os documentos em uma pilha e guardei-os. Tranquei o escritório e nenhum sinal de Kankuro. Talvez ele tivesse desistido... _Fora de cogitação!_ Conclui segundos depois: _Temari jamais permitiria_.

Talvez ele tivesse ficado preso no trabalho até mais tarde e se aproveitou disto para se livrar do compromisso que não era muito do seu agrado. Novamente fora de cogitação! Kankuro era um verdadeiro maricas quando se tratava de despertar a fúria de nossa _adorável onee-chan!_

Estava quase no final do corredor quando ouvi risinhos femininos seguidos da voz exageradamente amaciada do meu irmão. Foi só dobrar o corredor para que Kankuro surgisse em meu campo de visão inclinado de uma forma que poderia ser considerada indecente sobre as duas moças corada e risonha do setor de arquivamento. Pararam assim que me viram e eu os cumprimentei com um rápido aceno de cabeça e segui para as escadas.

Me ocorreu que talvez ele fosse menos maricas se houvesse um rabo de saia ou dois envolvidos. _— Ei, espera! — _Mal terminei o pensamento e ele já me alcançava. — _Pensei em comermos num restaurante aqui perto e depois irmos beber em bar que abriu recentemente: Aymê's Nigth Bar._

_— Não me recordo de ter visto nenhum bar com esse nome aqui pelo centro._

_— Ah..não, ele não fica nem perto do centro, zona leste, uns 800 m do campo de treinamento 6._

_— Mas isso é quase nos limites da Vila, não pode ser, o lugar é quase desabit...Kankuro...! _— falei em tom de aviso.

—_ Oe cara relaxa ok? Eu conheço a sua posição. _— Ainda assim eu não estava com um bom pressentimento sobre esse lugar...

Era pouco mais de 9:00hs quando chegamos ao tal bar, mal atravessamos a porta e fomos recepcionados por uma mulher de meia idade, que ainda conservava porém, uma boa aparecia e um porte elegante.

_— Kankuro meu rapaz! —_ A mulher aproximou-se estendendo a mão a qual Kankuro envolveu imediatamente. — _Você demorou tanto a nos brindar com a sua presença que cheguei a pensar que tivesse nos abandonado ou pior nos trocado! _

Meu irmão levou a mão da mulher aos lábios beijando-a de forma cortês para em seguida responde-lhe com aquela voz _exageradamente _amaciada. — _Trocado vocês Aymê querida, impossível! O serviço aqui é insubstituível._

Os dois riram-se exageradamente e eu me perguntei o que diabos eu ainda estava fazendo ali, mas cedo demais a tal Aymê voltou sua atenção para mim e eu soube imediatamente que aquela bajulação irritante que acontece toda vez que eu chego a algum lugar iria começar.

_— Ora, mas se não é o Kazekage! É uma honra recebê-lo em meu estabelecimento, pedirei para que os levem a nossa mesa mais reservada e claro, serão servidos por nossa melhor atendente. — Aiko venha até aqui minha flor!_

Foi então que uma mulher de pele alva, estatura mediana e cabelos tão negros que chegavam a ser azuis, caminhou em nossa direção. E não houve um único par de olhos que não estivessem sobre ela. O vestido negro sem alças colava-se ao corpo tal qual uma segunda pele evidenciando as curvas que não precisavam de qualquer subterfúgio para serem evidenciadas.

Aiko é o tipo de mulher que quando se olha a primeira coisa que lhe vem à mente é...

— Gostosa! — Kankuro murmurou e dessa vez eu nem podia repreende-lo. A moça era de fato muito atraente e essa era uma verdade incontestável, mas outra verdade incontestável era que eu definitivamente não estava interessado.

A jovem nos guiou até a nossa mesa, que mesmo tendo uma visão privilegiada de todo o salão, nos deixava praticamente invisível pra ele. A garota nos entregou os cardápios e se retirou.

Kankuro começou a tagarelar _"Cacete...Que morena ...", "Porra...Vestida pra matar"_ ignorei-o e voltei minha atenção para o cardápio, onde algo me dizia haver muito mais que bebidas e petiscos contidos ali. Confirmei minhas suposições segundos depois e tive que usar muito do meu autocontrole pra não estrangular o retardado a minha frente. Kankuro havia me trazido pra um bordel, ele havia trazido o _Kazekage_ pra porra de um bordel!

_— Um bordel Kankuro?_ — estreitei os olhos pra ele.

_—Relaxa ...a madame Aymê tem experiência em prestar serviços a pessoas com seu nível de importância. _

Eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer, o local não era nem de longe parecido com as espeluncas que Kankuro costumava freqüentar, mas não havia a menor possibilidade de eu ficar ali sem umas doses significativas de sakê. Como se houvesse lido o meu pensamento Kankuro ergueu o braço e instantes apôs a "moça" nos servia a bebida.

Eu devia estar na minha terceira ou quarta dose se sakê e esse devia ser uns dos principais motivos de eu ainda estar sentado naquela cadeira refreando uma vontade gigantesca de esmagar o crânio de Kankuro contra o tampo da mesa. Quem sabe assim ele entendia de uma vez por todas que eu _não estava interessado _em nenhum dos "pratos",_ deliciosos_ segundo ele, contidos naquele cardápio. Fato esse, que parecia impossível pra ele entender.

_— Olha cara, eu não escolhi te trazer justo aqui só por causa da sua posição_, — ele começou mais uma vez — _as garotas da madame Aymê não só possuem a discrição que seu posto exige como também o... talento, se é que você me entende, para satisfazer um cara como você, sacou? Então basta que você abra a porra desse cardápio e faça a sua escolha que eu garanto que você vai ter uma noite prazerosa com seu tipo predileto de mulher seja ele qual for! — _E empurrou o cardápio mais uma vez na minha direção.

Virei mais uma dose de sakê pensando em um modo de dizer de forma definitiva e não reveladora que não havia a menor chance de que "_meu tipo de mulher"_ estivesse naquele cardápio. Era completamente inútil aquela insistência toda. Se antes eu não reparava em mulher alguma, agora mesmo é que nenhuma delas iria chamar minha atenção.

_— Kankuro eu não vim aqui pra isso_ — disse-lhe entre dentes. — _E acredite não há nenhuma mulher aqui que vá chamar a minha aten..._ — Foi então que eu ouvi um riso alto, irritante e absurdamente familiar. Todos os meus sentidos entraram em alerta e eu não pude impedir meus olhos de esquadrinharem o lugar. E eu a vi, os longos cabelos lisos e loiros, a pele alva, a voz doce... No segundo seguinte todo o meu corpo estava consciente da presença dela.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi que estava bêbado, porque não havia a menor possibilidade de que Yamanaka Ino estivesse naquele lugar. Desviei instantaneamente os olhos pra garrafa de sakê sobre a mesa, quatro talvez cinco dozes, o suficiente pra estar um pouco lento, mas definitivamente não bêbado. _Diabos..._A segunda coisa era ainda pior. Eu devia estar completamente louco, porque certamente eu estava alucinando.

Meus olhos buscaram a mulher mais uma vez e lá estava ela, tão real quanto da primeira vez, e eu não parecia ser o único a enxergá-la. Fechei os olhos, eu precisava me acalmar e pensar_. Diabos..._Devia haver uma explicação lógica para aquilo. De duas coisas eu tinha certeza: havia uma mulher ali, fato; e definitivamente não era Ino. E pela terceira vez, em pouco mais que um minuto, meus olhos se prenderam naquela mulher. Minuciosamente eu observei-a, buscando por qualquer detalhe... e lá estavam eles.

Os cabelos eram loiros, mas não tão loiros, um tom talvez dois mais escuros; a pele um pouco queimada do sol, o kimono branco e o susto inicial faziam parecer mais pálida do que de fato era; e então seus olhos cruzaram os meus, mas em vez do mar azul encontrei âmbares. A semelhança era inegável, mas não era Ino e imediatamente desviei o olhar. Infelizmente não consegui ser rápido o suficiente pra que meu suposto interesse passasse despercebido pelo meu irmão.

_— Quem é a moça?_ — ele perguntou para Aiko.

_— Uma das flores preciosas da madame Aymê, elas não atendem ao público normal, apenas clientes... especiais entende?_

_— Sim claro, mas acho que o Kazekage é... especial o suficiente não?_

_— Vou chamá-la imediatamente._

_— Kankuro não.._ — Tarde demais. Aiko não podia mais ser detida.

_— Por que não Gaara? Creio que ela prendeu sua atenção. Aliás, por tempo suficiente pra você me deixar no vácuo. — _ A presunção estampada na sua cara.

_— Não...droga! Eu estou dando o fora daqui!_ — Levantei-me pra ir embora dali e me arrependi no segundo seguinte. Choquei-me com um corpo pequeno e delicado e o segurei pela cintura antes que viesse ao chão, os rostos separados por centímetros.

_— Gomen. —_ Foi a única coisa que consegui articular. A minha mente estava nebulosa pela proximidade inesperada.

_— Oh, não por isso. —_ Diabos! Não bastasse a semelhança absurda a voz tinha que ser tão parecida.— _Pensei ter ouvido que gostaria da minha companhia._

_—Lamento por isso. Meu irmão se precipitou. — _Lancei um olhar mortal a Kankuro, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

_— Então suponho que seja eu o motivo pelo qual está saindo tão apressadamente. Se a minha presença o desagrada tanto..._

_— Não..eu — _Que diabos havia naquela mulher que me impedia de simplesmente ir embora e deixar que ela pensasse o que quisesse. Eu só..não conseguia me afastar... e ainda não conseguia pensar direito, então optei pela verdade. _— Eu vim apenas beber um pouco e me distrair...não quero que perca seu tempo comigo._

_— Então sente-se e termine sua bebida. Eu não vejo como desperdício de tempo beber um pouco ao lado de dois homens tão interessantes e me juntaria a vocês alegremente. Claro se a minha presença incomodá-lo_...— Incomodava e ela não sabia o quanto, mas me peguei dizendo, _"Não incomoda"_ no segundo seguinte. Finalmente tomei consciência que ainda a mantinha em meus braços e libertei-a como se houvesse levado um choque. O corpo pequeno roçou furtivamente o meu enquanto abria espaço para que ela se sentasse entre Kankuro e eu.

De repente eu precisava desesperadamente de outra dose de sakê. O liquido desceu ardendo garganta abaixo enquanto a névoa na minha mente começava a ceder. Ela era mais velha que Ino, quatro ou cinco anos talvez, era de certo mais controlada também, mas havia nela uma segurança, uma altivez que certamente lembrava a Yamanaka. Se eu fechasse os olhos e apenas a ouvisse tagarelando com Kankuro parecia que era _ela _quem eu ouvia falar. Isso estranhamente me alegrou. Uma conversa da qual eu não prestava a menor atenção tinha sido o meu melhor momento em semanas, unicamente pelo som daquela voz. E eu me percebi sentindo falta daquela voz irritante e escandalosa; me percebi necessitando ouvi-la um pouco mais e percebi assustado, que ao contrário do que eu imaginava, eu sentiria prazer em poder ouvi-la muitas horas a mais.

— Não acha Kazekage? ...Kazekage?— Fui desperto do meu transe e me peguei desejando ouvir o meu some ao som daquela voz.

_— Gaara. Me chame apenas de Gaara._

_— Ora mais que grande lisonjeio. A que devo a honra?_

_— Acho que meu irmão gosta de loiras._ — olhei-o de soslaio, uma ameaça implícita. Ele apenas riu.

_— Mas que sorte a minha. _

_— Eu acho que você devia recompensá-lo ajudando-o a se livrar de toda a tensão do dia enquanto eu tenho uma conversinha particular com essa morena adorável em meu colo._

_— Kankuro... —_ Adverti. Ela apenas levantou e debruçou-se sobre a mesa servindo-me mais uma dose de sakê e eu não pude me impedir de correr os olhos pelas pernas fartas cada vez mais expostas pelo tecido do kimono. Ela obviamente percebeu.

_— Gosta do que vê?_ — Ela sentou-se sobre a mesa, as pernas convidativamente entreabertas, me estendeu o copo de sakê e ao erguer minha mão para pega-lo, ela segurou-a com sua mão livre. Antes que eu pudesse reagir ela levou-a de encontro a parte interna das suas coxas. Travei o maxilar, sentindo o corpo inteiro retesar em resposta.

_—Tão tenso_. — Ela ergueu-se como uma felina, e posicionou-se atrás de mim, gingando os quadris pelo trajeto. Pousou as mãos pequenas sobre os meus ombros e apertou-os com firmeza. E foi com desespero que eu me peguei confundindo realidade com imaginação e apesar de estar vagamente consciente do que de fato estava acontecendo...meu corpo inteiro gritava que era _ela,_ a pele _dela,_ as mãos _dela.— Então Kaze.._

_— Gaara...eu disse pra me chamar de Gaara. — _Outro impulso cujo qual não pude controlar, isso estava cada vez mais insano e eu necessitava ouvir o _meu nome_ na voz _dela._

_— Então Gaara como posso recompensá-lo?— _Ela praticamente gemeu meu nome e eu quase gemi junto com ela.

_— Moça você não precis..._

_— Eu quero fazer isso.— escorregou as mãos pelo meu peito. — E pode me chamar de.._

_— Sem nomes. Hoje você não tem nome.— _Isso foi provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida que eu podia fazer nesse momento. Mas se não houvesse um nome ao qual eu pudesse associar aquelas caricias eu automaticamente associaria a _ela. _ Virei mais uma dose de sakê, outra ação estúpida que não me ajudaria em nada a separar fantasia de realidade, muito pelo contrário. E a cada investida eu percebia o quão sedento eu estava dos toques _dela._

_— Como desejar...— _Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu cabelo roçou em meu rosto e uma espécie de descarga elétrica percorreu toda a espinha dorsal._ — Por que tanta tensão?_— Perguntou-me enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha.

_— Dia cheio.— _Respondi entre arfadas, eu não conseguia mais raciocinar nada que exigisse maior complexidade. A linha tênue que separava a realidade da minha fantasia quase partindo.

_— Meu irmão é um homem reservado, creio que terá que ser um tanto... atrevida.— _Olhei-o no mesmo instante, eu não estava em condições de rebatê-lo com a rapidez necessária e no segundo seguinte ele voltou a devorar a boca da morena em seu colo.

Ela sorriu aquele sorriso faceiro, deslizou a mão preguiçosamente sob a minha camisa, fazendo arder cada pedaço de pele. — _Gosta de loiras atrevidas Kazekage?— _E então o meu mundo caiu; e só havia Yamanaka Ino em todo lugar.

Em um único movimento tomei o corpo pequeno prensando-o contra o meu de forma rude, possessiva, necessitada...e até tê-la pressionada contra mim eu não havia percebido o quanto isso me fazia falta.

E de repente eu estava desesperado por sentir a textura aveludada da sua pele. Como um homem sedento, puxei o Obi de forma nada gentil e espalmei minha mão em seu ventre liso, grunhi com o contanto. Era um prazer doloroso, que ao mesmo tempo saciava e despertava o animal faminto que eu sequer sabia existir em mim.

Me tornei consciente da fera dentro de mim rugindo desejosa por seu gosto. Instintivamente embrenhei minha mão por seus cabelos cerrando os dedos em um aperto de aço, minha boca buscando feroz a pele delicada da sua jugular. Ela gemeu, alucinando a fera que ardia em mim, eu me sentia em brasas, eu precisava dela, da sua pele, do seu gosto, dos seus gemidos...eu necessitava do seu cheiro perturbador. Afundei meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço e meu corpo inteiro protestou...porque não era Ino, não era o cheiro intoxicante dela e não havia outra mulher que pudesse me saciar. Afastei-a imediatamente, pus uma quantia significativa sobre a mesa e me retirei do bar.

I'm Done - PCD (N/A - música recomendada)

Minha cabeça estava um caos, eu me sentia queimar e sabia que aquilo era _saudade. _A ilusão de tê-la por aqueles breves momentos minaram qualquer equilíbrio que eu ainda pudesse ter e agora eu precisava de alguma coisa...qualquer mísera coisa que fosse capaz de aplacar um pouco essa falta desmedida que eu sentia dela. Diabos eu estava_ agonizando!_

E eu definitivamente fiz a coisa mais estúpida e sem volta de toda a noite: _Entrei no quarto que era dela._

Seu cheiro me acertou em cheio e junto com ele as lembranças da última vez em que houvera cogitado entrar naquele lugar.

_Flashback On_

Eu não devia ter sustentado aquele olhar. Mas algo naquela notícia de que ela iria retornar a Konoha me deixou de guarda baixa.

_— Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?_ —Uma porta... Um obstáculo insignificante demais. Kuso eu me distraio um instante e meu corpo me trai!

**— **_Controle-se Sabaku_.—Eu disse a mim mesmo massageando as têmporas. Tentando pensar com alguma racionalidade. — _Você não tem nada pra dizer a ela, nada mudou..._

Fiz a coisa mais certa que podia ter feito naquela noite conturbada. Voltei pro meu quarto antes que alguém me visse ali, parado em frente ao quarto de Ino, e pedisse explicações que eu não saberia dar.

_Flashback off_

Fiquei afundado em meio aos lençóis impregnados com seu cheiro, agarrado _pateticamente_ a camisa que ela usara pra dormir, onde seu cheiro se concentrava, até que os primeiros raios dourados cortassem o céu de Suna. _ Infernos!_ Eu parecia um garotinho mirrado e não o Kazekage. Como a merda de um viciado eu provavelmente não sairia mais daquele lugar.

_Porra eu estava tão fodido..._

**Estágio 4 – Raiva.**

Uma das coisas que mais me orgulhava na minha personalidade era o fato de eu ser um cara equilibrado, sem excessos, sem vícios... Bom isso não era mais uma regra.

Eu passei os últimos cinco dias me embrenhando nos lençóis do quarto ao lado, me deixando embriagar pelo cheiro dela, mas isso parecia não ser o suficiente. Eu passava o dia inteiro ansioso pra chegar em casa e me deixar ser envolvido pelo cheiro dela. A vozinha na minha cabeça gritava cada vez mais alto que aquilo era preocupante, que já estava passando dos limites, mas eu não queria realmente ouvi-la.

Ora se eu fosse parar pra ouvir a minha consciência, eu teria que reconhecer que eu estava sendo negligente com o meu trabalho e que meu humor irritadiço se devia a dependência daquelas migalhas que me sobraram dela; eu teria que reconhecer o quanto eu estava sendo um fraco, o que levaria a um desfecho inevitável: me afastar de tudo que remetia a ela. E isso eu definitivamente não queria, pra ser honesto eu não sei se eu realmente podia me afastar e eu ainda não estava pronto pra lidar com essa possibilidade.

Já que eu não podia me afastar do meu trabalho e meu corpo simplesmente não aceitava se afastar de tudo aquilo que eu pudesse ter de Ino, eu passei a carregar a camisa acinzentada comigo pra qualquer lugar que eu fosse. A voz na minha cabeça berrou mais alto, mas eu voltei a ignorá-la.

Isso resolveu a minha ansiedade em voltar pra casa, mas o mesmo não ocorreu em relação a minha produtividade e ao meu humor. _Porra _um cara não pode ter um minuto de sossego em seu escritório pra se afundar no cheiro de sua mulher! Era desnecessário dizer que meu humor não era dos melhores e o fato do cheiro dela esta se perdendo não ajudava em nada. A minha mente gritou o quão humilhante aquilo era, o quanto absurdo e covarde eu estava sendo. _Pro Inferno_! Eu ainda não estava pronto pra perdê-la.

_ "Você já perdeu!"— _Em pro do meu já fodido humor, novamente ignorei.

oooOOooo

_— Kazekage-sama! — _Acordei de sobressalto. O que diabos um jounin de Suna estava fazendo no meu quarto às três da madrugada_.— Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas é uma emergência._

_— Apenas fale!— Disse seco e intimidador._

_— G-Gomen, código 4, ala Sul. — _Aquilo assustou o inferno pra fora de mim. Como assim Suna estava sendo invadida? Sai atordoado de casa, ajustando o colete e jogando a cabaça de areia nas costas enquanto _voava_ em direção a ala Sul. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar um grupo de viajantes em vez de um poderoso ataque. Cabeças iriam rolar porque aquilo me deixou com humor dos diabos.

Passei quase duas horas com a equipe de interrogatório pra descobrir o que pra mim já estava muito claro: Aquela porra não passava de um mal entendido desgraçado. Mais três horas trancafiado na sala de reuniões com aquela velharia infeliz consumindo o meu juízo, ouvindo sermões, acusações e um monte de opiniões sobre como eu deveria fazer _o meu_ trabalho. — O que só serviu pra me deixar ainda mais puto do que eu já estava. — Outras duas horas berrando e ameaçando aquele bando de shinobis inúteis, exigindo saber como um bando de civis conseguiu passar pela guarda e entrar em Sunagakure sem ser notado.

Eu estava tão irado que o chão tremia, o que obviamente deixava aquele infelizes ainda mais aparvalhados. E o pior de tudo é que com aquela confusão dos diabos e acabei esquecendo a camisa no quarto. _Eu estava tão irritado..._

Já passava das onze da manhã e ninguém ainda havia me trazido um maldito relatório com uma explicação que fosse no mínimo aceitável.

_— Infernos! Será que depois de me tirarem da cama as três da madrugada por nada eu vou ter que ir pessoalmente descobrir como um grupo de quase vinte civis conseguiu entrar em Suna sem o menor conhecimento da guarda! _

_— K-Kazekage-sama..._

_— Eu tenho 4 ninjas de elite investigando o ocorrido e passadas mais de oito horas ninguém ainda me trouxe nada!— _Minha mão explodiu sobre o tampo da mesa e uma pequena quantidade de areia caiu do teto sobre a madeira.

— _Gaara...—_Kankuro me chamou.— ..._não acha melhor ir pra casa...assim que eu tiver alguma informação eu repasso pra você imediatamente._ — Concordei, eu realmente queria ir pra casa...eu já estava desejoso por sentir o cheiro intoxicante dela e essa ânsia toda era responsável em setenta por cento pelo meu mal humor intragável.

Mas eu definitivamente não estava pronto pra o que eu encontrei em casa. Eu não tentei me controlar, falharia miseravelmente. Senti o meu corpo inteiro tensionado, preste a explodir com a quantidade absurda de fúria que eu sentia circular pelo meu corpo.

—_Mas que diabos significa isso, quem demônios mandou você mexer nas minha coisas mulher?_

Eu realmente não me importei com a expressão de puro terror no rosto dela, ou como seu corpo se encolhia de maneira defensiva diante de mim. A camisa lavada e impecavelmente passada sobre a minha cama não ajudava nem um pouco a recuperar meu autocontrole.

_Eu estava furioso._

_— O que esta acontecendo aqui!_ — A infeliz deve ter explicado pra Temari. Eu não percebi realmente, precisava me concentrar em respirar. — _O que tem demais...é só uma camisa Gaara. _

Não era só uma camisa.

Eu precisava sair daquele lugar antes de por o inferno pra fora de mim e foi isso que fiz.

Treinei até a exaustão, senti meu corpo ainda debilitado protestar, mas eu não me importei. Eu precisava extravasar aquela fúria toda se eu quisesse ser capaz de estar a menos de duzentos metros de outro ser humano.

Não era só a droga da camisa.

Eu estava furioso comigo, por estar sendo tão covarde. Estava furioso por ela não sair da minha cabeça, por não estar sendo frio e equilibrado como de costume. Eu odiava todo esse turbilhão de emoções com as quais eu não sabia lidar. Odiava me sentir tão miserável e simplesmente ceder...

_Eu odiava o quão fraco estava sendo._

Eu não gostava de mudanças e eu não estava mais me re reconhecendo em mim.— Fiz a areia se infiltrar no subsolo, transformando tudo que era sólido em areia moldada em chakra. Revolvendo a terra, lançando-a ao ar como uma grande erupção. A fúria insana transbordava em mim.

_Eu queria mais dela, qualquer coisa..._

_— AHRRRRG!_

Eu era porra de um Kazekage, um Sabaku... Diabos eu devia ser melhor que _isso_. — Deixei a imensa quantidade de areia que pairava suspensa no ar cair como uma grande avalanche; levando tudo que encontrava em seu caminho, destruindo a pouca vegetação.

O fato dela me odiar me incomodava. _Diabos_ nos poderíamos ter sido, pelo menos, amigos. Não era como se eu tivesse pensado somente em mim.

_"Cumpri apenas a missão que me foi dada _**_Kazekage-sama._**_"_

Tão cheia de agressividade e sarcasmo... _Infernos!_ Eu tinha dado a ela um tempo, tinha tolerado as suas provocações... _Eu tinha sido amigável!_

Não tenho dúvidas de que aquela Yamanaka queria mesmo era testar a minha sanidade. Como se _**ela**_ por si só já não me perturbasse o suficiente. Como se eu não tivesse passado aquela noite e o dia seguinte inteiro com aquele olhar que ela tinha me dado martelando na minha cabeça.

Mas queporra _nós fomos_ mais que uma missão!

Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa daquela mulher; e eu tive que usar o máximo do meu autocontrole para ser cordial no momento que ela entrou no meu escritório reportando o termino da missão com toda aquela formalidade irritante.

_— Kazekage-sama!_ —murmurei entre dentes.

Aquilo era Ridículo! Desde que pôs os pés nessa vila ela me tratou tal qual um moleque mal-criado e depois vem com essa de "Kazekage-sama". Ela _estava_ me provocando. Como se não fosse o bastante, ainda me olhava de uma forma, que parecia que eu tinha matado a família inteira dela.

_"O shinobi da areia que eu chamava de Gaara se foi."_

Comandei a areia em direção a uma grande formação rochosa fazendo à areia envolve-la por completo, erguendo-a no ar.

_"Quem está aqui é tão somente o frio e inexpressivo Kage de Suna."_

Ela, dentre todas as pessoas, era única que não podia me acusar disso! Frio? Inexpressivo?

— ..._Ahrrg... Como se isso fosse mesmo possível...— _Aquela maldita mulher botava o inferno pra fora de mim. Aquela desvairada...

Infernos! Agora mesmo eu queria estrangulá-la!

_— Sabaku no Kyuu!_

Que ela me visse do jeito que quisesse então! — Dei uma olhada ao redor, o terreno estava irreconhecível e decididamente inutilizável.

Sim eu estava furioso. Eu estava fodidamente furioso com_ Yamanaka Ino._

oooOOooo

Nos dias que se seguiram eu melhorei consideravelmente a minha produtividade. Eu estava focado. _Furiosamente_ focado. O mesmo não se podia dizer do meu humor. Eu continuava seco e intimidador, mas pelo menos agora eu era capaz de manter o meu temperamento sob controle.

_Bom...Eu tinha sido capaz até então..._

_— Como é que é? — _Eu olhava Temari parada frente à porta_ escancarada _do meu escritório. Seu olhar transbordava autoridade e desafio, dois atributos que ela não deveria ter, não diante de mim.

_— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você está de férias._ — Estreitei meus olhos pra ela. — _Férias forçadas, foi o termo que o conselho me autorizou a usar._ — Trinquei os dentes.— _Kankuro responderá como Kazekage enquanto você estiver viajando._ — Como assim viajando? Franzi o cenho em confusão.

_— Ah sim você vai viajar. Três semanas. Na verdade você já está sendo aguardado_...

_— E eu posso saber aonde diabos _**_você acha_**_ que eu vou?— Era quase um rosnado._

_— Você vai. Esteja pronto, _**_nós dois_**_ partimos em duas horas para Konoha._

As duas metades do que um dia foi a minha mesa se chocaram violentamente contra o chão. Não era necessário dizer que a frase _"_eu_ tinha sido _capaz_"_ se adequava perfeitamente no que dizia respeito a manter o meu temperamento sob controle.

Continua...

Eu sei que demorei pacas...muito além do desculpável, mas em minha defesa escrever a mente do Gaara vai além do complexo...e eu me esforcei ao máximo. Reli a história tantas vezes para recuperar o clima, montar o perfil dele...suei a camisa literalmente.

Eu realmente não sei se ficou bom, mas eu não podia mais segura-lo. Espero que ao menos tenha conseguido fazer justiça ao nosso Gaa-kun. Uma pedra bruta em processo árduo de lapidação.

Então meus amores pelo amor de Kami comentem e não poupem detalhes!


	18. Chapter 18

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_— E eu posso saber aonde diabos _**_você acha_**_ que eu vou?— Era quase um rosnado._

_— Você vai. Esteja pronto, _**_nós dois_**_ partimos em duas horas para Konoha._

_As duas metades do que um dia foi a minha mesa se chocaram violentamente contra o chão. Não era necessário dizer que a frase __"__eu__ tinha sido __capaz__"__ se adequava perfeitamente no que dizia respeito a manter o meu temperamento sob controle._

...

_ —_Não aja como se tivesse o poder de controlar _a minha_ vida! O Sabaku ameaçou num silvo baixo e assustador. A mandíbula tão travada que Temari podia jurar que dentro em breve seu irmão perderia a capacidade de falar.

— Não aja como se _você _estivesse em _condições _de controlá—la. Ela não se intimidou. Conquistar a confiança e a simpatia dos moradores da Vila não foi uma tarefa fácil e você está, simplesmente, jogando no lixo quatro anos de trabalho por uma dor de cotovelo! Por Kami, tem shinobis com medo de vim receber suas missões por ter que falar com você! O olhar mortal lançado na sua direção fez os pelos da nuca se eriçarem .Seria um mal presságio?...Oras! Ela era uma Sabaku e não iria recuar. Mas seria uma grande mentirosa se não admitisse que o tom de voz medonho do irmão quase a tinha feito molhar as calcinhas. E definitivamente, não de um jeito bom. Não que houvesse alguma maneira de que ela fosse deixar que ele percebesse isso...

Não pense que eu vou tornar as coisas fáceis pra você. o shinobi cuspiu as palavras como se fossem brasas.

Nem por um momento. Chupou uma respiração a fim de reequilibrar—se e o fez parecer um suspiro de descaso. De qualquer forma, não é como se você pudesse realmente fazer algo ...eu não deixei nenhuma brecha em que você pudesse se apegar...

O shinobi levou os dedos à cabeça quase _esmagando_ as têmporas na tentativa de conter a maior intenção assassina que tivera desde... Nem lembrava a ultima vez que tivera uma intenção assassina tão grande. _Por todos os Kamis! Alguém poderia culpá—lo? _Aquela petulância de Temari já estava o levando ao limite. Quem diabos ela achava que ele era?

— Você acha que eu sou algum estúpido Temari? Infernos _eu sou_ o Kazekage! O homem estava enfurecido. Sou eu quem manda na _porra_ desse lugar. Não é como se você, nem mesmo aquela velharia infeliz, tivessem o poder de me dizer o que fazer, tão pouco de me afastar!

Olha o linguajar _otouto... _Ele estreitou ainda mais os olhos pra ela. Por Kami, eram praticamente fendas! Você bem sabe que há uma exceção, que por acaso usamos recentemente. O conselho tem _o poder e o dever_ de deliberar quando da impossibilidade do Kazekage o fazer, ou ainda intervir quando o mesmo em virtude de doença, salvo em situações de força maior, não se afastar de suas funções podendo infringir prejuízo grave ou letal a sua saúde.

Temari... sibilou entre dentes. Eu por acaso pareço um homem de saúde debilitada.

— Bom...é o que diz no seu laudo médico.

Isso é um absurdo! Onde diabos este mundo iria parar! Sua própria irmã tecendo uma rede de armações para encurralá-lo. Será que um cara não podia viver em paz sem uma irmã _loira_ para atormentá-lo?

Você sempre pode duvidar da melhor junta médica de Sunagakure. A garota dissolvia-se em sarcasmo. Claro que você pode pedir uma revisão do seu caso. Levando em conta o pandemônio que essa epidemia causou isso pode levar algum tempo, mas pro Kazekage...quem sabe um ou dois _meses_ de espera no qual você deverá permanecer _afastado_.

Mas que infernos de mulher irritante! Será que todas as loiras do mundo eram assim intrometidas e irritantes? Por todos os Kamis! Alguém poderia culpá-lo de querer exterminar essas criaturas? Ele iria, a contragosto, tirar as inúteis férias, mas ninguém o faria arredar o pé de sua vila.

— Que seja! Vou tirar as malditas _férias_! cuspiu o final. Mas sou eu quem decide onde diabos é que eu vou tirá-las. cruzou os braços e virou o rosto em uma postura quase infantil que pareceu ridículo até para ele. _Pelo amor de Kami ele era o Kazekage._

Temari sorriuBoa sorte dizendo a Konoha que você não vai quando, de muito bom grado, eles fizeram o diabo para lhe proporcionar uma estadia confortável, mesmo tendo sido uma decisão de ultima hora. Colocou no rosto sua melhor expressão de indiferença e com a voz forçadamente casual começou a montar sua armadilha.Você sabe como aquela Hokage é descompensada... Você vai ter sorte se ela achar que você não considera Konoha _agradável _o bastante para desfrutar suas férias, _porque se ela pensar que você não acha Konoha segura o suficiente para garantir seu descanso._..ah eu não quero nem imaginar...você sabe bem como eles são obsessivos com toda aquela coisa de vontade de fogo...

Ao perceber o menor sinal de hesitação na postura irredutível de seu irmão preparou-se para o golpe final. Claro, o fato deles terem salvado o seu traseiro da morte recentemente não ajuda em nada.

O grunhido de revolta que ouviu sair do peito do irmão informou-a que ele enfim percebeu aquilo de que ela já tinha certeza: _Ele estava encurralado. _

Ela finalmente o olhou nos olhos infinitamente verdes e pela primeira vez desde que passou por aquela porta titubeou. Será que ela tinha deixado algo passar? Não, com certeza não...até chamara aquele preguiçoso imprestável que também atendia pelo título de seu namorado para ter certeza de que nada pudesse falhar! Mas que a verdade seja dita, se o plano tivesse perfeito ela estaria indo para encontrar um olhar enfurecido e desolado. Então o que era aquela faísca de esperança querendo se sobrepujar? Ah ... se aquele imprestável tivesse pensado mais com a cabeça de baixo, justo no momento em que ela mais precisava daquele QI absurdo, ela ia matá-lo!

Gaara pigarreou, interrompendo a enxurrada de imprecações e os planos de torturas que ela aplicaria ao Nara, e quando voltou a falar sua voz foi baixa e compassada. Isso assustou o inferno para fora da Sabaku. Bem Temari, você tem razão eu terei as _minhas férias _ Era impressão dela ou voz dele transbordava sarcasmo? e irei a Konoha, entretanto, _one—chan_ você esqueceu de algo. Eu estou em perfeitas condições de decidir e usarei o direito de escolher o meu substituto.

Eu vou a Konoha, mas você fica Temari! E um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios. Sim, estava fodido, tinha perdido a porra da guerra, mas ganhar essa pequena batalha tinha um gostinho inestimável. Contudo, inesperadamente Temari sorriu. O termo correto seria gargalhou e o rosto do Kage se torceu em confusão.

Temari sabia que seu irmão devia achar que ela havia enlouquecido devido a seu surto histérico, principalmente depois de sua "cartada triunfal". Mas ela não conseguiu encontrar forças em si mesma para parar. Então era aquilo a sua grande cartada? Escolhe—la como substituta ao posto do Kage? Se ela não estivesse tão aliviada estaria ofendida. Obvio que aquilo foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou, principalmente sendo ela a substituta natural do Kage, e para isso nem precisou contar com a genialidade de seu namorado.

— Gaara, querido, eu estou de férias desde ontem às 4hs da tarde. Escolha quem você quiser para o cargo, mas você conhece as regras. Então, se não houver um motivo de força maior... _Esteja pronto,_ como eu já disse,**_nós dois_**_ partimos em duas horas para Konoha._

_Um maxilar trincou e uma decisão foi tomada:__ Definitivamente, iria matar Sabaku no Temari._

Sabe irmãozinho você precisa_ aliviar essa tensão... _Será que ela não tinha noção do risco que corria? Seria coragem ou muita insanidade? Diabos ela iria provocá—lo! Talvez aquele sol tão amarelo de Konoha ajude você a_.._você sabe_...relaxar..._

— Sabaku no kyuu! E tudo que ficou pra trás foi: um estrondo alto de porta sendo fechada; um satisfeito riso escandaloso de mulher e um Sabaku fulo da vida!

Interlúdio _Tsunade Pov's On_

_Ah mas que grande merda! _

_Finalmente o festival de primavera, barracas de apostas, variedades de sakes...finalmente alguma diversão depois de tanta chateação e eu terei que bancar a babá pra um moleque de merda metido a Kazekage!_

_Kuso! Eu poderia ter dito que estávamos sofrendo alguma espécie de epidemia – o que não seria bom para a saúde do Kazekage – e eu teria me livrado do pirralho! Poderia ter forjado alguns casos...Diabos eu até mesmo poderia ter infectado dois ou três shinobis se fosse o caso! _

_Nada serio é claro e eu os curaria imediatamente...seria por uma boa causa. Oras! Uma mulher precisa se divertir de vez em quando. Será que Shizune desconfiaria se eu fizesse isso agora? Humm...provavelmente. Não foi muito sábio fingir que a correspondência tinha extraviado e menos ainda recusar o pedido alegando que todos os hotéis da Vila estavam lotados... Depois disso ela cuidou pessoalmente de tudo referente a estadia do Kazekage. Sem contar o sermão infindável! Em meio à tagarelice eu ouvi algo como "cortesia diplomática" "aliança" e "demonstração de boa—vontade". _

— _Tsunade-sama Diabos a garota não dava uma folga...Ah o que eu não daria por uma dose de sake... O Kazekage e sua irmã finalmente chegaram._

—_E o que você quer que eu faça, que mande estourar foguetes em comemoração._

— _Tsunade-sama! Que comportamento lastimável! Tão nova e tão chata..._

—_Já disse que não vou bancar a babá do fedelho!_

— _Já descartei essa idéia faz tempo...provavelmente seria um desastre. Seu tom era desaprovador. — Quero que escreva uma nota de boas vindas e convide—o para tomar um chá arqueei uma sobrancelha ou um sake no seu caso, uma tarde qualquer._

—_Yare yare quanta chateação! Antes que a megera pudesse abrir a boca com outro enorme sermão me pus a escrever a nota. Está aqui uma nota amável e hospitaleira para o querido Kazekage. Ela o pegou e começou a ler, não confiando em mim completamente. Posso saber onde ele está hospedado? Não creio que haja um único quarto vago em Konoha._

_Ela guardou o papel parecendo satisfeita antes de responder Como ele não está aqui como Kazekage, achei que ele ficaria melhor com Naruto-kun. Eles são amigos e lá ele poderá desfrutar melhor as suas férias._

— _Naquele cubículo! O que diabos há de errado com a sua cabeça mulher pra deixar o Kazekage dormir num colchonete qualquer no chão do quarto do Naruto! Seria menos problemático ter recusado o pedido do conselho de Suna!_

— _Claro que não! O Naruto-kun não mora lá desde que herdou do Yondaime..._

—_Eu disse pra aquele idiota que ele só se mudaria pra lá quando enfim se casasse com Hinata! Que ao contrario dele, é uma garota muito responsável. Apesar de ser dele por direito aquilo é um patrimônio histórico de Konoha._

— _Se aquele moleque estiver morando na mansão do Quarto eu vou socá-lo até que ele cuspa sua bolas...Não me importa que ele vá ser o próximo Hokage! _

—_Oe..Naruto está morando no apartamento de solteiro do ês quartos , dois banheiros...eles ficarão confortáveis._

— _Hn..Eu tinha me esquecido do apartamento do Minato. Eu posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui Kakashi?_

— _Hunm..eu acho que tínhamos uma reunião para discutir a segurança da Vila durante o festival..._

—_Mas que diabos Kakashi você está mais de três horas atrasado!_

—_Er..é que eu encontrei uma velhin.._

—_Kakashi...Se você continuar com essa desculpa esfarrapada eu vou socá-lo! —Ele engoliu em seco e se calou. Garoto esperto... Ainda assim aquele apartamento deve estar um pandemônio._

— _Não se preocupe com isso Tsunade-sama. Hinata mantém o apartamento organizado. — Tão nova e tão chata..._

— _Sakura também ajuda, já que o Sasuke-kun vive por lá. O que foi?_

—_Já que você parece tão disposto a ajudar. Você vai fiscalizá-los Kakashi. Isso não foi um pedido._

— _Não pense que vou deixá-la se esquivar de suas responsabilidades Tsunade-sama. Ainda há bastante coisa para fazer nos preparativos do festival! Ah ela parece um general...não o mais certo seria um carrapato. Essa mulher precisa de um namorado quem sabe assim ela me deixa em paz. _

_Humm...Eu tenho um certo AMBU perfeito para a missã não seria um desvio de função já que a segurança da Vila estava ameaçada. Ou estaria em breve se ela continuasse a me atormentar._

_Sim ele é homem ideal para essa missão. Funcionou até com a Sakura em sua fase chove e não molha com o Uchiha. Oh sim Shizune vai ficar calminha, calminha..._

Interlúdio _Tsunade Pov's Off_

Eram mais de meia noite quando Ino terminou seu plantão no dia anterior, de acordo com a escala ela não deveria estar no hospital até as 18hs do dia seguinte, contudo isso não estava em seus planos. Ela calculou que estaria de pé às 7hs da manhã, não levaria mais que duas horas o processo de tomar banho, vestir—se, alimentar—se e colocar alguma ordem em casa. Seu pai havia retornado durante a madrugada então não havia tido tempo para ele transformar a casa naquele pandemônio tão típico do sexo oposto.

A idéia de ficar nove horas inteiras sem ter o que fazer não lhe agradava em nada. A última coisa que queria era tempo livre pra pensar. Pensou em ir à floricultura, entretanto desde que contrataram um ajudante, não tinha serviço o suficiente para manté—la ocupada. Não tinha outro jeito, ela teria que retornar ao hospital. Serviço era o que não faltava e tudo seria maravilhoso se não fosse por um detalhe. Um agressivo, intrometido e rosado detalhe: Sakura.

Aquela testuda estava lhe dando um tempo difícil. Ela conseguiu demove—la do propósito de assassinar Sai, contudo a rosada ainda queria respostas. Respostas que Ino não queria dar, pra ser honesta nem pensar sobre elas. Manter o seu já precário disfarce estava ficando cada vez mais complicado, uma vez que a rosada mantinha seus olhos de lince sobre ela.

Se Sakura a visse no hospital pegando outro plantão seguido pela terceira vez na semana, ela não duvidava que a rosada fosse cumprir sua promessa de amarrá—la em uma cadeira e só libertá—la quando ela _"desembuchasse de uma vez e dissesse o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela."_

Sakura teria uma cirurgia as 10hs, ela deveria estar lá por volta das 9:30hs, então se Ino se apressasse, chegaria ao hospital antes de Sakura, se enfiaria na sala de emergência e com sorte, só veria a rosada quando estivesse perto de entrar para o seu plantão. Eram exatamente 9:10hs quando Ino chegou ao hospital e as 9:14hs ela encontrou uma Sakura, que parecia apressada no corredor para a sala de emergência pedindo que Ino atendesse por favor um de seus pacientes.

— _Não é nada muito grave. Um corte superficial no abdômen, algumas escoriações e um corte mais profundo na coxa esquerda._ — Ino franziu o cenho em confusão mas Sakura respodeu sua pergunta antes que a loira pudesse verbaliza—la. — _Eu pediria a um enfermeira qualquer, mas trata—se de um Ambu._

Apenas a elite do corpo médico de Konoha estava autorizada a tratar dos ferimentos dos integrantes da Ambu. Uma medida de manter o sigilo das missões e minimizar o risco de vazamento de informações.

Ino assentiu em concordância. Ela achou estranho Sakura não ter ralhado com ela, contudo, não deu muita importância. Sakura parecia mesmo muito apressada. Então a Yamanaka simplesmente deu de ombros e foi ate a sala onde o tal Ambu se encontrava.

Ino definitivamente não estava preparada para a... visão — por falta de melhor vocabulário — que saltou para os seus inocentes, indefesos e despreparados olhos. Sakura devia ter lhe dado mais detalhes, feito um sinal de fumaça...Por Kami, lhe dito que olhasse todo o tempo para seus próprios pés...ainda que isso inviabilizasse seu trabalho médico...

Ela podia ser uma mulher mal alimentada, com seria privação de sono, apaixonada e emocionalmente devastada, mas ela ainda era uma mulher... jovem, não cega e cheia de hormônios. Hormônios estes, que estavam totalmente fazendo—a parecer uma retardada em frente à encarnação humana do pecado.

Um. Sorriso. Torto.

"_Um sorriso pode ser considerado um estímulo sexual porque eu acho que acabei de me molhar um pouco?"_ — foi o que ela pensou. Bem aparentemente o daquele homem podia. E então ela chegou à conclusão que nada poderia te—la preparado para isto. _Shiranui Genma em toda sua gloria, senbon e semi nudez._

_Continua..._

NA: Oh meu Kami—sama, Amores vcs hão de convir comigo esse homem grita: Sexo!—do tipo fogoso, cafageste, sedutor e perigoso..rsrs)  
Meus amores eu quero comentários afinal foi por vcs que voltei aqui...então eu quero saber tudo, o que acharam, expectativas, do que gostaram...enfim não poupem detalhes..  
Afinal, é a empolgação de vcs aqui que se transforma em inspiração cá!  
Bjokas e até!


End file.
